Eterna Maldición
by Saruto
Summary: No voy a desvelar nada de esta historia que era algo que me apetecía hacer pero que realmente es bastante arriesgada. La historia está completa y la iré subiendo por capítulos. Y ya sabéis, dejar reviews que se agradece mucho y adelgaza, o eso dicen ;
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Eran casi las doce de la noche, pero a ella no le importaba. Prefería correr a esas horas. No había gente por las calles, ni tráfico, y aunque Los Ángeles era un lugar peligroso para que una chica deambulase sola por ahí ella no le tenía miedo a nada.

Había pasado todo el día colocando las pocas pertenencias que había traído de Iowa, limpiando el pequeño apartamento que había alquilado y necesitaba relajarse. De modo que se puso el chándal, se calzó las deportivas y con Bon Jovi en el mp3 salió a estirar los músculos.

El deporte era la mejor terapia que conocía para aliviar las tensiones, y lo cierto es que los últimos días habían sido de locos. Al fin consiguió el traslado a Los Ángeles, en la misma comisaría que había esperado durante tantos años. Y no veía el momento de empezar a trabajar. Desde la trágica desaparición de sus padres siendo ella una niña, se había propuesto esa meta. Y al fin estaba cerca de lograrlo. La detective Austen, una joven con una brillante y prometedora carrera podría por fin averiguar quién era el responsable del asesinato de sus padres.

Mantenía un ritmo ligero pero constante, con la música a todo trapo mientras observaba la quietud de las calles. Era un buen barrio. Y había tenido suerte de encontrar un apartamento como ese a buen precio. Hubiera querido alquilar algo cerca de donde vivió con sus padres, pero el sueldo no le llegaba a tanto. Quizás con el tiempo, pensó mientras cruzaba una avenida.

No vio llegar aquella moto. Ni tampoco la escuchó. No debía llevar la música tan alta- pensó mientras caía al suelo arrollada.

Desde que había adquirido aquella chopper disfrutaba como un niño recorriendo las calles de Los Ángeles. Sobretodo por la noche, ya que no había prácticamente tráfico y podía sentir el aire dándole en la cara. Era uno de los momentos más gratificantes del día, salir con la moto y tener el control de su vida entre sus manos.

Pero esa noche estaba tan hambriento y agotado que de lo único que tenía ganas era de llegar a su casa y cenar. Y después relajarse. Había sido un día muy duro y aún quedaba el funeral de mañana. La muerte era algo francamente desagradable, pero aún lo era más todo el papeleo que conllevaba. Notificarlo a la viuda, pasar por los peritos, las declaraciones… Estaba muy cansado. Y para colmo había tenido que esperar a Hugo durante dos horas en el maldito hospital para que le suministrase lo único que podía calmarle en esos momentos.

Estaba llegando ya a su apartamento cuando de pronto sintió un golpe y cayó al suelo. No podía ser. Esa chica se había cruzado sin mirar. Maldita sea! Otra muerte hoy no- pensó con desgana

- Estás bien?- dijo acercándose a ella

Ella se sentó en la calzada cogiéndose una rodilla. Menos mal, sólo había sido un susto.

- Me duele la pierna- contestó con gesto de dolor

- Deja que la vea- dijo él levantándole la ropa con suavidad

Tenía sólo un rasguño. Sangraba un poco pero apenas era nada. Entonces fue cuando la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos profundos y verdes que mantenían la mirada fijamente. Las mejillas salpicadas de pecas, y ese olor… No podía ser. Era demasiada casualidad.

Se echó para atrás como si le quemasen aquellas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Como si supiera que permanecer bajo su influjo sería letal. Pero pronto apareció la rabia en su rostro por las estupideces que estaba pensando y que eran totalmente ilógicas.

- Has cruzado sin mirar!- dijo enfadado- Tenía el semáforo en verde y te has tirado sobre la moto! Te podría haber matado, sabes?

- Lo siento- murmuró ella- Llevaba la música muy alta y no te oí llegar

- Bonita excusa!- gruñó él- Puedes andar?- dijo dándole la mano

- Si, no es nada- dijo ella avergonzada- Tú estás bien?

- Perfectamente. Quieres que te acerque al hospital?- dijo él más calmado

- No, no es necesario. Vivo aquí, en el número 15. Un poco de hielo y dejará de doler- dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa

- En el 15?- dijo él sorprendido- No te he visto nunca. Yo vivo en el ático.

- En serio? Bueno, me he mudado hoy. Kate, 6ºB- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

- Lo normal es llevar una cesta de magdalenas para presentarse a los vecinos, no abalanzarse contra ellos, pecas- dijo él más relajado

- Bueno, yo no es que sea muy normal- dijo ella riendo

- Vamos, te acompaño a casa- dijo él candando la moto

- No te molestes. Estoy perfectamente

- No es molestia, me pilla de camino- dijo él sonriéndole

Ya en el ascensor, James no podía dejar de percibir ese aroma tan especial que tantos y amargos recuerdos le traía. Y mirarla a los ojos era una auténtica tortura. Pero aquella muchacha no tenía nada que ver con eso. Era su propia locura la que llevaba esas ideas a su atormentada mente.

El ascensor se detuvo en la sexta planta y ella salió caminando con dificultad.

- Espero que tu moto no esté muy dañada- dijo ella a modo de disculpa

- Ni yo tu rodilla- dijo él sonriéndola tímidamente

- Bueno, nos veremos supongo- dijo ella

- Cuídate, pecas- dijo él mientras la puerta se cerraba

Cuando llegó a su apartamento salió a la terraza a respirar un poco de aire. Necesitaba quitarse de encima esa sensación tan extraña. Cogió la mochila y abriéndola ingirió la dosis que Hugo le había preparado. Minutos más tarde estaba mucho más relajado, pero seguía sin poder olvidar esos ojos, ese olor, esa voz suave y dulce…

Sabía que iba a cometer un error. Podía sentirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era más fuerte que él mismo. Abrió un cajón y sacó los papeles del seguro de su moto y salió de su apartamento.

Minutos después ella abría la puerta del suyo recién salida de la ducha. Envuelta en una sugerente bata color malva. James supo que no había vuelta atrás. Lo que no entendía es por qué ella no se sorprendía al verlo de pie en su puerta.

- Te he traído los papeles del seguro, por si quieres dar parte o algo- dijo con timidez

- No voy a denunciarte- dijo ella retirándose de la puerta para que él entrase- Ha sido culpa mía- añadió mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

- Bueno, pero si necesitas ir al médico o algo… Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre- añadió él cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Pues dilo- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

- James- dijo algo abrumado

- Una cerveza, James?- dijo abriendo la nevera

Más que una invitación era una orden. Había algo en él que la embriagaba. Podía ser el aspecto peligroso que tenía, esos ojos azules y brillantes que la desnudaban con la mirada, su aroma a hierba recién cortada… No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, en realidad no había hecho eso nunca. Pero él había ido a su casa a esas horas y no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Lo sentía a su espalda, acercándose cada vez más a ella mientras buscaba un abridor en el cajón de la encimera. Sus manos empezaron a temblar al sentir las suyas sujetando sus caderas.

Comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello mientras sus manos hábiles y ligeras soltaban el cinturón de la bata.

Dios mío! Estaba loca?- pensó mientas levantaba la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea

La volteó y la subió a la encimera mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera pedirle permiso para continuar. Pero Kate no tenía capacidad de decisión en ese momento, la calidez de sus manos sobre sus muslos y esos ojos penetrantes que no parpadeaban la obligaron a hacer lo único que podía hacer. Besarlo apasionadamente y enredar sus manos en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia si.

Era apasionado, salvaje, casi animal. Su boca recorría su piel como si quisiera saciarse de un modo primitivo. Se enredaba en su cuerpo en una locura que nunca había experimentado, un deseo vital, febril.

En ningún momento cerró los ojos. La miraba fijamente, como si quisiera apoderarse de su alma mientras la penetraba sin descanso.

Kate se sumió en un plácido sueño mientras él acariciaba su cabello en un gesto de ternura que la sobrecogió.

Las primeras luces del alba la despertaron al rozar su rostro. Se desperezó entre las sábanas y comprobó con cierta desilusión que él ya no estaba con ella. Se levantó y se puso la bata arropándose con ella. Qué diablos le había pasado para actuar de ese modo?

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. Todavía estaba intentando analizar lo sucedido cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta del baño. Seguía allí?- pensó dirigiéndose al dormitorio

- Siento haberte despertado- dijo él con indiferencia

- No importa- dijo ella con timidez- Te marchas?

- Si- dijo James abrochándose los pantalones frente al espejo- Tengo un funeral a primera hora

- Lo siento- murmuró ella

- Tranquila. Era un hijo de perra- dijo él sonriéndole

- Quieres café?- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Llego tarde- dijo él marchándose hacia la puerta

Eso era todo. Un polvo y ya nos vemos, pensó Kate con cierta desilusión. Pero qué esperaba? Acaso quería algo más?

Por lo visto si, porque se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo oyó decir mientras se marchaba.

- Esta noche. A las diez. Traeré cena- dijo casi como una orden

Se apoyó contra la puerta con el café entre las manos. Sonriendo con satisfacción. Aquello no había empezado precisamente como algo romántico, pero al parecer no fue solo ella la que sintió esa noche que había algo especial entre ambos.

James salió rápidamente a la calle. Tenía apenas diez minutos para llegar al funeral y ni siquiera sabía si la moto estaba en buen estado o no arrancaría. Se abrochó el casco y comprobó que no tenía más que unos rasguños. Así que aceleró y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia de Saint Patrick sin podérsela sacar de la mente.


	2. Chapter 2

El misterio se desvela pronto jejeje! Maya, gracias!

CAPÍTULO 2

Entró en la iglesia caminando lentamente, se quitó las gafas de sol y metió los dedos en la pila bautismal, removiendo suavemente el agua bendita. Después se persignó en la frente.

Le encantaba hacerlo. Era como un desafío, un modo silencioso y privado de burlarse de todas aquellas historias que se contaban desde hacía siglos.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de las últimas filas. El funeral ya había comenzado y se dedicó a observar el crucifijo que había en el altar.

A los vampiros los mataba el ajo, las cruces, el agua bendita les quemaba como el sol… leyendas. Historias que pasaban de generación en generación en forma de cuentos de terror que se usaban para asustar a los niños.

Pero lo cierto es que nada de eso era verdad. Lo único cierto es que la luz solar dañaba sus ojos, pero eso se podía arreglar con unas gafas, o tiempos atrás con un sombrero.

El sacerdote hablaba de vida eterna, de redención de los pecados… Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que los humanos hablaban de esas cosas sin tener ni puta idea de lo que significaban. Vida eterna- pensó asqueado- Eterna maldición era lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

La viuda lloraba desconsolada ante el féretro de su esposo caído heroicamente en acto de servicio. Ni siquiera le importaba a la muy zorra que medio cuerpo de policía supiera que había pasado por la cama del otro medio, la suya propia incluida.

Y es que Harper era un auténtico patán. Un borracho, un corrupto. Un pervertido que se gastaba el sueldo con fulanas.

James no la culpaba. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía derecho a buscar un poco de diversión. Todo el mundo lo hacía en mayor o menor medida.

La ceremonia se alargó durante media hora más. Tiempo durante el cual, James no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa mujer entre sus brazos. Su entrega, su pasión, el color de sus ojos clavados en los suyos y ese aroma…

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Lo sabía desde el momento en el que decidió bajar a su apartamento y cruzar aquel umbral, pero era una necesidad instintiva. Un deseo que no podía controlar.

No tenía derecho a hacerlo. A inmiscuirse en su vida del modo en el que lo había hecho. Podría simplemente haber disfrutado aquella noche y dejarlo pasar, pero eso era imposible. Quería más, y su apetito era insaciable. De modo que iría a su casa nuevamente esa noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta cuándo? No quería pensarlo. El tiempo no era algo apremiante a los de su condición. Esta vez se dejaría llevar, no tenía opción.

Pero antes tenía que cerciorarse de que no estaba loco. Tenía que averiguar si la idea que se había metido en su mente desde el momento en que la vio era sólo producto de su imaginación. Y pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo. No le costaría demasiado localizarla y averiguar qué había sido de ella.

Se despidió fugazmente de los presentes cuando terminó el oficio religioso y se dirigió en la moto hacia la comisaría.

- Detective Ford- dijo Ana Lucía cuando entró en el edificio- El comisario quiere verte.

- Es urgente?- gruñó él

- Creo que va a presentarte a tu nuevo compañero- dijo ella sonriendo

- Genial- masculló- Algún otro novato al que guardar el culo

- Deja de quejarte. Harper no lo era y tampoco te gustaba- rió Ana Lucía

- Harper era un hijo de perra- dijo él llamando a la puerta del despacho del comisario

- Sawyer, pasa!- dijo Linus sonriendo

No podía ser. Allí estaba ella. Kate. Y por su expresión, tan sorprendida como él.

- Te presento a nuestra nueva incorporación y que será tu compañera, por cierto. La detective Austen. Ford, tu nuevo colega- dijo Ben con tranquilidad

Maldita sea! Austen! Era ella! Su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada. Era ella!- pensó James que apenas podía reaccionar

- Encantada- dijo ella con evidente nerviosismo- Sawyer?- añadió con timidez

- James, en realidad. Sawyer es un apodo- dijo él sin levantar la vista del suelo

- Bueno, chicos. Pues va siendo hora de ponerse a trabajar. Cuanto antes os conozcáis mejor equipo haréis, así que ponla al día, Ford- dijo Ben sonriendo

- Ben, puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? A solas?- dijo mirándola de reojo

- Claro- dijo ella saliendo de allí. En realidad le faltaba el aire en esa habitación. Tenía que salir de allí con urgencia. Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

- No la quiero conmigo- dijo mirando a Ben con dureza

- Pero por qué?- dijo Ben francamente sorprendido

- Por que no- contestó James

- Alguna razón ha de haber, James- dijo Ben intrigado- Es por lo apetecible que es? Temes cometer una locura? Desde aquí puedo oler su sangre, realmente debe ser difícil contenerse pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. No sería la primera vez, James

- Ben, no la quiero conmigo- dijo apretando los puños

- Bueno, lo cierto es que sería una lástima perderla. Tiene un expediente impecable y una trayectoria intachable a pesar de su corta experiencia. Sería una gran pérdida para este distrito- dijo Ben sonriendo con malicia

- No la quiero!- dijo enfurecido mientras daba un golpe sobre la mesa

- Lo siento, James. Tendrás que hacerlo. Al menos durante un mes. Ahora mismo no hay nadie disponible- dijo Ben completamente desconcertado

- Promételo. En un mes fuera- dijo amenazante

- Un mes, James- cedió Linus

Salió de allí con un tremendo cabreo. El maldito destino se cebaba en él. La había puesto en su vida para reírse de él. Dio un portazo al salir y la vio allí, sentada en su mesa, junto a la suya. Pálida y descompuesta mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

- He pedido el cambio de compañero- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Lo imaginaba- dijo ella sin mirarle

- Pero al menos este mes tendremos que trabajar juntos- continuó en un tono frío y distante

- Mira, me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, y no quiero echarlo todo a perder por lo que pasó anoche, así que supongo que debemos olvidarlo- dijo ella con timidez

- Yo puedo hacerlo, tu podrás?- dijo él desafiándola con la mirada

- Por supuesto, qué coño te has creído?- dijo ella levantando el gesto orgullosa

- Pues mucho mejor. Supongo que conoces el refrán, donde tengas la olla…- dijo él mirándola furioso

- Genial! Me ha tocado el gilipollas engreído- gruñó ella

James apoyó las manos en su mesa acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

- No decías eso anoche, pecas- dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa absolutamente seductora

- No has dicho que puedes olvidarlo? A qué esperas?- dijo ella con los ojos encendidos por la rabia

- Dame un par de horas. Ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tengo que ver tu cara frente a la mía- dijo él intentando aparentar indiferencia

Lo observó de reojo mientras se sentaba y encendía el ordenador. Maldito arrogante! Por qué había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él en su camino? Después de todo lo que había luchado para llegar a donde estaba todo tenía que complicarse.

Lo que no terminaba de entender es a qué había venido aquella rabieta. Vale que no era muy cómodo haberse encontrado con que además de cama y edificio tenían que compartir trabajo, pero eran adultos. Y podrían comportarse como tales. Qué es lo que pretendía? Que renunciase al puesto? Iba listo!- pensó con rabia

Descolgó el teléfono y lo escuchó coquetear descaradamente con alguien. Hijo de perra! Lo estaba haciendo para molestarla o acaso tenía novia? Quizás estuviera casado… Al fin y al cabo no sabía nada en absoluto de él. Sólo su nombre, que era policía y que era tremendamente atractivo. Dios! En realidad iba a ser muy difícil olvidar aquella noche- pensó molesta consigo misma- Pero el muy canalla lo sabía.

Bien, no podría con ella- pensó decidida- No había sido más que un polvo. Muy bueno, pero no iba a arruinar su carrera por aquella equivocación.

Encendió su ordenador intentando quitárselo de la cabeza. Estaba completamente desorientada. No sabía qué caso tenían entre manos y por supuesto no tenía ninguna gana de preguntarle. Así que se dedicó a observar la carpeta con casos pendientes y a leer las fichas. Nada demasiado interesante. Robos, atracos y algún homicidio.

Metió su apellido en el buscador. Quizás tenía suerte y el expediente había sido ya informatizado. Esperó unos segundos y apareció la foto de sus padres en pantalla.

Margaret y David Austen. 1985

Aparecieron muertos en su dormitorio en extrañas circunstancias. Sus asesinos habían destruido cualquier pista incendiando su casa. Pero su hija, Katherine, de 3 años de edad apareció misteriosamente en la habitación de una vecina. Esa mujer fue quien alertó a los servicios de emergencias. No había sospechosos, ni testigos oculares de lo ocurrido.

En un primer momento se pensó que la causa de la muerte fue la inhalación de gases tóxicos pero tras examinar los cuerpos detenidamente se observó que presentaban una incisión en el cuello. Una mordedura, quizás. Y lo más curioso de todo es que habían perdido prácticamente toda la sangre de sus cuerpos.

A Kate se le congeló la suya al leer aquello. De qué demonios se trataba todo eso? No conocía estos detalles. Simplemente sabía que habían sido asesinados y que jamás se encontró a los responsables. Pero todo aquello la desconcertaba.

- Tenemos trabajo- dijo James a su espalda

- Vamos- dijo ella apagando sobresaltada la pantalla del ordenador

Bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, como si quisiera que no lo siguiera. Le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

- De qué se trata?- dijo subiéndose al coche con rapidez

- Una niña de 5 años desaparecida. No hay tiempo que perder. Abróchate el cinturón- dijo con frialdad

Kate se ajustó el cinturón. Conducía de una manera casi suicida. Pero contuvo la respiración y aguantó el tipo. No iba a darle el gusto de que se diera cuenta de que estaba asustada.


	3. Chapter 3

Alisue! Cuánto tiempo! Claro que andamos por aquí XD Estamos un poco enfermas, vale, pero qué le vamos a hacer ;)

Un besazo, guapa

CAPÍTULO 3

Cuando llegaron al colegio James bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia los oficiales que habían acudido al lugar de la desaparición en primer lugar. La zona estaba acordonada y un gran número de hombres registraban el patio y el centro escolar.

Él mostró su placa y accedió al interior, mientras ella lo seguía sintiéndose completamente estúpida. El modo de caminar, la manera de hablar con los testigos, de observar la escena… Tenía una seguridad en si mismo que exhibía sin pudor. Y ella se encontraba a cada minuto más fuera de lugar y más inútil.

Nadie había visto nada. La profesora de la niña le colocó la mochila cuando salieron al patio porque se le iba cayendo pero la criatura no llegó jamás a la puerta del colegio. O al menos nadie la vio salir. Ninguna de las madres que esperaban, ni el resto del profesorado. Nadie vio ni oyó nada.

La madre de Beth que así se llamaba la niña, lloraba desconsoladamente. Mientras James intentaba sacarle algo de información tratándola con ternura y palabras suaves.

Después pasó al interior del colegio, observando el aula, los pasillos… Su rostro volvía a ser frío e indiferente, como si toda la sensibilidad mostrada ante la madre hubiera sido una pose fingida y hubiera vuelto a su estado natural.

- Qué opinas?- dijo como si hubiera reparado en su presencia de pronto

- Es imposible que nadie la haya visto salir. De modo que puede que siga aquí- dijo Kate caminando por el pasillo

- Bien, dónde?- dijo él divertido

- Si lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho- contestó ella

- Yo en cambio pienso que alguien que la conoce bien se la ha llevado sin llamar la atención- dijo él- En la mayoría de estos casos los responsables son gente cercana a la familia. Un tío, algún vecino, el propio padre….

- No me des lecciones. Conozco las estadísticas- dijo ella con fastidio

- Y si las conoces por qué dices estupideces? Quién iba a esconder a una niña en un colegio que van a registrar a conciencia decenas de agentes?- dijo él sonriendo con maldad

- Supongo que es una corazonada- dijo ella desafiándole con la mirada

- Pecas- dijo él acercándose lentamente hacia ella- En esta profesión si te dejas guiar por el corazón estás muerto. Tienes que pensar con la cabeza

- No soporto esa actitud paternalista- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos con desprecio

- Pide el traslado- dijo él

- Pídelo tú- contestó ella

- Yo estaba antes- dijo él sonriendo

- Te comportas como crío- dijo ella con rabia- Todo porque te has quedado sin cita esta noche

- No me hagas reír, pecas- dijo James riendo a dos centímetros de su rostro- No puedo quejarme, tengo las citas que quiero y con quien quiero. En cambio tú… te ves tensa- dijo observándola descaradamente- Quizás pueda presentarte a alguien…

- Eres un maldito arrogante hijo de….

- Pssss, esa lengua detective- dijo él pasando su dedo por sus labios

Se moría por besarla, por volver a sentir su sabor. Por recorrer su cuerpo cálido y suave con sus manos. Pero era demasiado, sabía que tenía que retirarse, que olvidarse de todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior mientras dormía en su pecho. Era peligroso, era una locura irracional y primitiva, pero una locura tremendamente seductora y atrayente.

Podía ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba respirando agitadamente, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón bombeando su sangre, percibía su deseo, su miedo, su rabia…

- Vamos- dijo dando un paso atrás- Tenemos que interrogar al entorno de la niña.

Salió del colegio a grandes zancadas. Colocándose las gafas de sol para proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol. Con la firme decisión de no involucrarse. Era sólo un mes.

Trabajaron duramente el resto del día. Apenas pararon media hora para comer unos sándwiches. La comida calmaba la sed, pero su efecto duraba solo un par de horas y James ya estaba empezando a sentir la necesidad de alimentarse.

Cuando pasaba tiempo sin ingerir sangre comenzaba a debilitarse, a sentir calambres en el cuerpo y grandes escalofríos. Además se volvía muy irritable, y si sobrepasaba el límite perdía el control de sus actos.

Habían sido horas de interrogatorios que no arrojaban ninguna luz al caso y no habían encontrado pistas durante el registro del colegio. Esa frustración sumada a la necesidad de alimento iba provocándole un mal humor que empezaba a ser peligroso.

- Me voy a casa- dijo levantándose de la mesa

- Podríamos repasar antes un par de cosas?- dijo ella que estaba enfrascada en el trabajo

- Hazlo tú. Estoy muerto- dijo con voz cansada

- Tienes razón- cedió ella- Estoy segura que se nos escapa algo, pero no lo veríamos ni aunque lo tuviéramos delante de nuestras narices. Será mejor dejarlo por hoy.

- Has venido en coche?- dijo él

- En metro- contestó ella. Realmente parecía tan cansado como ella misma lo estaba.

- Sube, te llevo- dijo con indiferencia

- No llevo casco- dijo Kate

- Yo tampoco. Vamos, sube. No seas terca. El metro es peligroso- gruñó él

No le llevaba a ninguna parte resistirse. Iban al mismo lugar y era una idiotez coger el metro. Tardaría el doble en llegar a casa. Y realmente necesitaba una ducha y unas horas de sueño. Así que subió y se agarró a su cintura.

Conducía despacio y eso la tranquilizó. Un viajecito como el de la mañana terminaría con ella. Sentía el viento fresco en su rostro. El cabello de James rozando sus mejillas, ese aroma tan particular y su cuerpo bajos sus manos. Ese cuerpo que ansiaba tener de nuevo entre sus sábanas.

Se maldijo a sí misma. Nunca había perdido la cabeza así por un hombre. Nunca antes había sentido esa atracción hacia nadie. Provocaba en ella sensaciones que eran desconocidas, pero no podía ceder. No a costa de que volviera a humillarla.

Se despidió de ella en el ascensor con un simple "que descanses"- Había cogido el móvil y fingió mandar un mensaje. Todo para no tener que mirarla, para no tener que sentirla cerca…

Entró a su apartamento y lanzó el teléfono en el sofá. Odiaba perder el control y aquella mujer le trastornaba demasiado. Por qué le afectaba tanto? Era una humana. Una simple humana. Quizás debería hacerle caso a Ben. Hincarle el diente, saciar su ansia y terminar con toda esa tortura- pensó enfadado

Pero a quién quería engañar? Si no pudo hacerlo cuando era una niña cómo iba a hacerlo ahora que era una mujer tremendamente atractiva?

Abrió la nevera y sacó una de las bolsas que Hugo le había suministrado. A positivo, pensó molesto. Hugo se guardaba lo mejor para él.

Comenzó a beber sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor, cómo la tensión iba desapareciendo a cada sorbo relajando sus músculos. Y con cada trago pensaba en cómo debía ser su sangre, dulce sin duda, cálida y dulce. Podía olerla cuando se acercaba a ella.

Cuando terminó, tiró el envase al cubo de la basura. Debía ser más precavido teniéndola dos pisos más abajo. Esa mujer podía presentarse en cualquier momento en su casa. Y no podría dejarse descubrir. Compraría una pequeña nevera y la instalaría en una caja fuerte. Eso haría. No iba a jugársela.

Mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña. Nunca le importaban los casos en los que trabajaba. Era bueno y los resolvía con facilidad, pero nunca se implicaba emocionalmente. La gente moría todos los días, y estaba familiarizado con ello. Demonios! Él mismo estaba muerto. Pero los niños eran diferentes. Nadie tenía derecho a decidir sobre vidas inocentes que no tenían capacidad de elección. Y algún hijo de perra se había llevado a esa cría contra su voluntad. Probablemente estaba muerta a estas horas, pero como ella dijo, él también tenía una corazonada. La niña vivía y no iba a tirarse a dormir mientras pudiera hacer algo por ella.

Se visitó y salió de allí a toda prisa. Recordó algo. Quizás ella tuviese razón.

El colegio estaba cerrado y precintado. Aún debían pasar un par de días antes de que volviesen a abrirlo. Había que volverlo a registrar.

No había luz y el silencio reinaba en los pasillos.

Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, en el sótano. Sigiloso como un gato. Era uno de los poderes que más le gustaba poseer. Su presencia era imperceptible hasta que él decidiese hacerse notar. Sus víctimas jamás le oían llegar.

Levantó la cabeza y olisqueó profundamente. Podía sentir la presencia humana desde una gran distancia. Oír lo que las personas no eran capaces de escuchar. Y entonces lo sintió.

Un pequeño llanto que el oído humano era incapaz de percibir. Y el latido de un joven corazón.

Esa niña estaba ahí. La jodida pecosa tenía razón.

Ahora era cuestión de saber dónde. Recordó que en la época en la que se construyó ese colegio solían hacer refugios bajo tierra en los edificios oficiales. La psicosis por la guerra fría. La había vivido en sus propias carnes. De modo que debía haber uno donde el secuestrador había escondido a la víctima. Sería un tipo que conociera bien el colegio. Algún conserje, probablemente que supiera de la existencia de esa clase de construcciones.

Agudizó el oído para acercarse al llanto y entonces sintió algo. Alguien más estaba allí

- Alto!- dijo apuntando a la puerta del gimnasio

- Pero qué coño haces aquí?- dijo ella manteniendo el arma firme entre sus manos

- Y tú?- contestó él furioso

- Te lo dije. Tengo una corazonada- dijo Kate mirándole a los ojos

- Maldita sea!- gruñó él- Es que no hay modo de perderte de vista ni siquiera unas horas?

- Si estás aquí es que me has creído. Y déjame decirte que debías haberme dicho que vendrías. Esto es mérito mío- dijo ella enfadada

- Qué mérito? Espera al menos a que la encontremos- dijo él fastidiado

- Luego tú también crees que está aquí- dijo ella más tranquila

- En estos edificios hacían refugios- dijo él- Supongo que quise venir a comprobarlo. Pero solo!

- Eso mismo averigüé yo en Internet cuando volví a casa. Debe estar ahí- dijo ella

- Estate calladita- dijo él bajando la voz- Ese tipo puede estar por aquí

- Pero cómo vamos a encontrar el modo de acceder al refugio. Debe estar sellado- dijo ella

- Calladita he dicho!- dijo él mirándola fijamente

Iba a dar con todo al traste. Le costaba concentrarse en su presencia, pero debía hacerlo. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Por allí- dijo señalando la pared forrada de espejos- Y saca el arma. El tipo está con ella.

No le costó encontrar el espejo que hacía las veces de puerta, pero de no haberla escuchado allí abajo hubiera sido imposible hacerlo. Lo movió procurando no hacer ruido y empujó suavemente la puerta que conducía al refugio.

Sacó el arma y la miró con dureza indicándole que fuera con cuidado.

- Mantente detrás de mí- susurró

Bajaron las escaleras despacio y conforme se iban acercando se podía percibir una luz tenue.

Allí estaba ese hijo de puta. Intentando darle agua a la criatura que tenía una expresión de tremendo terror en el rostro.

- Alto o disparo!- gritó James

El tipo se giró y disparó antes de ser abatido por James. El impacto de la bala lo lanzó hacia atrás cayendo sobre Kate.

- Dios mío!- gritó ella sujetándolo- Te han herido!

- No, no! No me ha dado!- dijo él cubriéndose la herida que no tardaría más de unos segundos en sanar

- Sangras! Deja que te vea!- dijo ella nerviosa

- Aparta!- gritó él furioso

Se incorporó lanzándole una mirada dura y fría que la paralizó. Acto seguido se acercó a la niña y la cogió en sus brazos.

- Avisa a la comisaría- dijo cortante- Y salgamos de aquí.

No podía ser. Lo había visto. Esa bala había perforado su costado. Se había manchado su propia mano al cubrirle la herida cuando cayó sobre ella. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Caminaba sin dificultad, con esa niña en brazos. Pero le había dado! Lo había visto! Y cómo coño supo dónde estaba y que ese hijo de perra estaba allí?

La criatura se agarraba a su cuello con fuerza. No decía nada, ni lloraba. La habían salvado de una muerte segura- pensó Kate aliviada

Lo observó con la niña en brazos. De nuevo musitando palabras tiernas que confortasen a la pequeña. Como podía ser tan adorable y tan terrorífico a la vez? Esa mirada que le lanzó cuando no quiso que le viera la herida la dejó petrificada. Había odio y rencor en ella. Y en cambio ahora, parecía un hombre absolutamente tierno y maravilloso.

En apenas unos minutos llegaron sus compañeros. Los sanitarios reconocieron a la niña que estaba en perfecto estado. Después los padres, desechos en cumplidos y agradecimientos que ambos soportaron abrumados. Pero si siquiera la miró a los ojos durante todo ese rato. Estaba distante, lejos de allí.

Vio que se apoyaba en uno de los coches y hablaba por teléfono. Se acercó y se colocó frente a él.

- El comisario quiere vernos- dijo él guardando el móvil en su bolsillo

- Imagino que nos hemos metido en un lío- dijo ella tímidamente

- No teníamos permiso para entrar aquí, y menos por nuestra cuenta. Pero eso ya lo sabías cuando decidiste venir, no?- dijo él

Ella asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa. A ninguno de los dos le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo importante es que la niña estaba a salvo.

Acercó su mano temiendo que la retirase en cualquier momento. Que volviese a gritarla o que la apartase de él. Pero no lo hizo. Levantó la chaqueta y vio la camiseta rota por la bala. Después la levantó despacio y puso su mano sobre el lugar donde debería estar la herida. Pero allí no había nada. Sólo su piel tersa y suave.

- Yo lo vi- dijo levantando la vista como si fuera una súplica

Él no dijo nada. Sólo la miró con una expresión que no había visto nunca en sus ojos. Una mirada de profundo dolor. Como si sufriera un tormento terrible y le suplicara que lo dejase con él. Le rogaba que quitase su mano, que se marchase, pero como ella no lo hizo volvió a ver esa dureza de nuevo.

- No viste nada- dijo apartando su mano con desprecio

Se subió en su moto y se largó de allí sin mirar atrás. Ella se quedó allí, en la puerta del colegio. Con una sensación muy extraña en el cuerpo. Le parecía estar viviendo una completa locura.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias Sylatta! La verdad que lo de las magdalenas no es plan, no XD

Gracias por leerme y por la rewiev. Espero que te siga gustando esta ida de olla total jejeje

CAPÍTULO 4

Tocó suavemente a la puerta del despacho. Él ya estaba allí. Kate estaba profundamente cansada. Había sido un día completamente de locos. Y aún quedaba afrontar las consecuencias de haber roto todos los procedimientos.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y sólo quería dormir.

- Pasa, Austen- dijo Ben con seriedad

Obedeció y se sentó junto a James que ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla.

- Por lo visto sois los dos iguales- dijo mientras caminaba por la sala- Ambos despreciáis el protocolo. Actuáis por vuestra cuenta. Sin preguntar, saltándoos las normas y los procedimientos establecidos

- Corta el rollo, Ben- dijo James molesto- Cuánto esta vez? Dos semanas? Tres?

- James si te suspendo de empleo y sueldo otra vez tendré que despedirte- dijo con resignación

- Hazlo- contestó él con indiferencia

- Sabes perfectamente que no me faltan ganas, pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo Ben enfadado

- Y no puedes hacerlo porque el gobernador y el alcalde se te tirarían encima como hienas. Por no hablar de la prensa. Dos detectives que han rescatado a una niñita arriesgando sus vidas. Y los sancionan- dijo sonriendo- Vamos, Ben, déjalo ya. Es tarde.

Kate sonreía para sus adentros. El maldito arrogante estaba en lo cierto. Estaba salvando su culo y de paso el de ella misma. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir la boca para defenderse. Él solito se ocupaba de ello.

- Escucha, Sawyer. Tú tienes una reputación aquí. Pero ella no. Así que procura que no se meta en líos de este tipo porque no me costaría nada echarla a la calle- dijo Ben amenazante

- Hazlo- dijo él con indiferencia- Me harías un favor. Es insoportable

- Oye, gilipollas!- dijo ella levantándose furiosa- No has hecho más que joderme desde que he llegado aquí! Tratándome como si fuera una estúpida! Y he sido yo la que ha sacado a esa niña de allí! No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado conseguir este puesto, ni idea! Y no voy a consentir que un imbécil arrogante y prepotente como tú eche a perder lo que siempre he querido!

Ben la miraba divertido. La chica tenía un genio del demonio, pero si supiera que estaba en una habitación con dos perversos vampiros no tendría la lengua tan suelta.

- Creo recordar que fuiste tú solita a ese colegio, pecas. Así que a mi no me metas en tus movidas- dijo James sonriendo

- No me llames pecas!- gritó ella amenazante

- Bueno, ya basta- terció Ben- Es tarde. Olvidemos todo esto pero que no vuelva a repetirse.

- Si hubieras dicho eso desde el principio nos hubiéramos evitado el numerito de la pecosa enfurecida- dijo James levantándose de la silla

- Imbecil!- gruñó ella

- Largo de aquí- gritó Ben

Bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras del edificio. Y James tras ella divertido por verla en ese estado. Hecha una furia.

- Vamos, te llevo a casa- dijo sonriendo

- No pienso…

- Desde luego que no piensas!- dijo él impacientándose- Es que no te das cuenta de que acabo de salvar tu culo?

- Salvar mi culo? El tuyo dirás! Si le has dicho al comisario que me despida!- dijo ella enfadada

- No conoces a Linus. No tienes ni idea de cómo es- dijo él con firmeza- Créeme, te conviene que piense que te odio

- Acaso no es así?- dijo Kate mirándole fijamente a los ojos

- Pues no- dijo algo incómodo- Eres un grano en el culo pero no te odio.

- Se supone que debo sentirme halagada?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

- Venga, sube y vámonos- dijo él sonriéndole- Te invito a unas cervezas. Creo que nos las hemos ganado hoy

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. No al menos hasta que me expliques lo que ha pasado antes- dijo ella con seriedad

- Qué es lo que quieres que te explique? Ya te he dicho que la bala no me dio- dijo él crispando el gesto de nuevo

- Me manché de sangre y tu camiseta está rota!- dijo Kate impaciente

- Vale, y? Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Tú misma has visto que no tengo nada en absoluto

- Por eso no entiendo nada- dijo Kate nerviosa

- Y qué coño quieres? Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que soy un alienígena infiltrado en la sociedad al que no le afectan los disparos?- gritó furioso

- Sawyer, por favor, esto es en serio- dijo Kate enfadada

- Mira, si tanto te interesa saber qué ha pasado búscale tú misma una explicación. A mi me basta con estar de una pieza. No me importa cómo- dijo él frunciendo el ceño

- Y cómo es que sabías que el secuestrador estaba ahí dentro?- insistió ella

- Supongo que tengo buen oído- gruñó él

- Buen oído? – dijo ella sorprendida- Era prácticamente imposible que pudieras…

- A dónde quieres llegar? Dilo de una puta vez!- dijo James perdiendo el control

- Tengo que trabajar contigo! Necesito confiar en ti!- gritó ella

James arrancó la moto furioso y antes de marcharse, con un gesto de profunda tristeza le dijo:

- No lo hagas. No debes hacerlo

Y se fue de allí a toda velocidad.

Apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche y el rato que lo hizo tuvo esas horribles pesadillas de nuevo. Las tuvo de niña durante muchos años, pero hacía tiempo que no las sufría.

Oscuridad, miedo, mucho miedo y gritos. Luego fuego. Un calor inmenso que abrasaba su piel. Unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban. Una voz "Podrás perdonarme, pequeña?" Y luego Teddy, su osito, ardiendo en su cuarto mientras ella notaba el fresco de la noche en sus mejillas al salir de ese infierno.

Se despertó envuelta en sudor. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos sin control. Se cubrió el rostro y se permitió un momento de debilidad. Dejando que sus sentimientos aflorasen.

Volver a Los Ángeles la estaba afectando. Y aquellos datos que leyó del asesinato de sus padres. Se había prometido averiguar lo que pasó, pero lo cierto es que había albergado la esperanza de que hubiera alguna pista, algún testigo. Pero no había nada de eso en aquel informe. Sólo la declaración de la señora Thompson. Intentaría localizarla y hablar con ella. Quizás aún vivía en la zona.

Se levantó de la cama y se hizo un café. Era temprano. Las seis de la mañana, y aún tenía un par de horas por delante hasta que tuviera que marcharse al trabajo. En metro, por supuesto- pensó resignada

Esa era otra cosa que haría hoy mismo. Comprarse un coche. Aunque fuera un trasto de segunda mano. Pero no pensaba subirse a esa moto nunca más. Ese hombre tenía algo… Algo que la atraía de un modo irracional, un magnetismo intenso que hacía que se olvidase de todo cuando estaba en su presencia. Pero también podía adivinar que le traería problemas. No era un tipo normal. Sus reacciones, sus miradas de odio profundo en ocasiones y tiernas y compasivas en otras, le inquietaban. Sin duda era alguien que tenía una pesada carga detrás. Un tipo solitario y que había sufrido. Pero que había aprendido a transformar todo ese dolor en rencor.

Y luego estaba aquel asunto del gimnasio. Lo que había sucedido era algo que no podía entender y que la intrigaba mucho. Pero a estas alturas ya era lo de menos.

Lo que estaba claro es que debía alejarse de él. Dedicarse a su trabajo y en un mes tendría otro compañero. Alguien más normal. Pero si seguía obsesionándose con él, y sobretodo, dejándolo entrar en su cama, terminaría mal. Muy mal.

Esa noche fue especial. Una locura. Pero debía quedarse en eso. En un recuerdo.

James se despertó sobresaltado. Podía oírla sollozar desde su casa. Salió a la terraza intentando averiguar algo. Por qué estaría llorando?

Miró la hora. Las seis de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano como para aparecerse en su casa con alguna excusa, pero quedarse allí sin saber si le ocurría algo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Qué demonios le importaba si lloraba? Por qué le afectaba tanto esta mujer?

Conocía exactamente la respuesta, pero debía olvidar todo eso. Alejarse de ella cuanto fuera posible. No inmiscuirse, no dejarse enredar. O tendría problemas. Ambos los tendrían.

Estaba claro que era una chica muy lista. Y bajo ningún concepto podía descubrir quién era, lo que era. Eso la pondría en grave peligro. No estaba permitido. Era una de las normas. Inmiscuirse con humanos era una falta grave que pagaban muy caro. Con la muerte o la transformación. No conocía ningún caso de alguna persona que conociese la existencia de un vampiro y hubiera salido indemne del asunto.

Y sabía que Linus le vigilaba de cerca. Tenía que ser especialmente precavido. El asunto del disparo había sido demasiado.

Los sollozos habían cesado y James respiró aliviado. Si no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, si vivía dos pisos más abajo, si trabajaba con él…. Cómo demonios iba a esquivarla? Cómo iba a hacerlo si le atraía de una manera tan brutal? Si deseaba besarla cada vez que la sentía cerca?

Todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla. Como si el maldito destino quisiera cobrarse venganza.

Lo mejor sería largarse de allí. A otro lugar, a Europa, quizás. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No podía marcharse sin más. No sabía por qué pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Se tomó una buena dosis de A positivo. Algo le decía que ese día la necesitaría más que nunca. Se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que fuera la hora de irse al trabajo. Saldría pronto, no quería encontrársela. Era lo mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Estuvo toda la mañana muy seria, sin abrir la boca. Apenas le saludó fríamente cuando llegó minutos después de él. Y no tenía buen aspecto. Estaba pálida y sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo de una noche prácticamente en blanco.

Trabajaba en no sabía qué demonios, pero tomaba notas, hizo llamadas telefónicas… Y James se moría de curiosidad. Sin decidirse a intervenir.

Sobre las doce del mediodía fue al despacho de Linus. Estuvo allí unos minutos y cuando salió cogió su bolso y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Te marchas?- dijo sin poder contenerse

- He pedido permiso. Tengo algo que hacer- dijo ella con indiferencia

- A dónde vas?- insistió él

- Es personal- contestó ella

- Es evidente que tienes algo entre manos. Has estado todo el rato trabajando, así que creo que me deberías informar de…

- He dicho que es personal- interrumpió ella

- Qué tienes tú aquí de personal? Apenas hace dos días que has llegado a esta ciudad- dijo él perdiendo los nervios

- Está bien. Ven si quieres. Quizás sirvas de algo- cedió ella

- Al menos de chofer- gruñó él cogiendo su chaqueta

Bajó las escaleras delante de él. Le molestaba que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos pero tenía buen olfato y era bueno en su trabajo. Quizás podría ser de ayuda. Aunque no pretendía contarle su vida ni mucho menos.

- No podemos coger un coche?- dijo ella al ver que subía en su moto

- Los coches son propiedad del estado, pecas. Y dices que esto es personal- dijo él guiñándole un ojo

- Nos abriremos la cabeza un día de estos- gruñó ella subiendo

- A dónde, nena?- dijo él con esa sonrisa irresistible

- A Devonshire, en Chatsworth- contestó ella

Maldita sea!- pensó James- Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Lo estaba llevando a la que fue su casa. La jodida pecosa estaba metiendo las narices en todo eso. Pretendía averiguar qué había sucedido con sus padres. Y en vez de mantenerse al margen, allí estaba él. Directamente metiéndose de cabeza en todo ese asunto.

Condujo sin abrir la boca. Cabreado por no ser capaz de mantener la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, pero quizás no era tan mala idea. Sería mejor tenerla vigilada de cerca y saber qué averiguaba exactamente. A lo mejor incluso podía disuadirla de lo que pretendía. No encontraría nada, eso lo sabía. Nunca dejaron huellas ni cabos sueltos, aunque en aquella ocasión Kate fuera uno.

Llegaron en unos treinta minutos a Chatsworth. Era un bonito y tranquilo barrio. Con viviendas unifamiliares donde los niños crecían seguros jugando en sus jardines. La típica imagen de la familia americana. Casita, niños y perro- pensó James

Se detuvo cuando ella se lo pidió. Aunque él recordaba perfectamente aquella casa.

- Vas a comprar una? Demasiado para una persona sola, pecas. Aunque me encantaría perderte de vista, pero lo cierto es que no te lo recomiendo- dijo él sonriendo

- Voy a hablar con una persona- dijo ella bajando de la moto- Espérame aquí

- Claro! Me haces traerte y me dejas al margen. Ni lo sueñes. Has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad- dijo él

- Cállate- dijo ella resignada

La siguió hasta la casa. Evidentemente pretendía hablar con la señora Thompson. Aunque la buena mujer nunca supo nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. No tenía nada- pensó aliviado. Era mejor dejarla. Ella misma se convencería de que no había nada que hacer.

- Buenos días. He estado hablando con usted esta mañana por teléfono- dijo Kate mostrando su placa

- Pasen, agentes- dijo la mujer sonriendo

Debía tener unos sesenta años. Y su rostro era bondadoso y cariñoso. Les ofreció té que amablemente rechazaron.

- Como le dije por teléfono, joven, no pude aportar nada respecto a lo que sucedió en la casa de los Austen- dijo la mujer- Desperté porque la niña lloraba. Estaba en mi dormitorio, llena de cenizas y muy asustada. Conocía a esa criatura, la había cuidado en varias ocasiones cuando sus padres salían a cenar. Y me asomé a la ventana. Entonces lo vi- continuó apesadumbrada- Su casa ardía en llamas pero no vi nada más. Ningún coche sospechoso, ninguna persona. Llamé a la policía y eso fue todo. Los de asuntos sociales se llevaron a Katie y ya no supe más de ella. Fue una verdadera lástima. Eran una pareja encantadora- dijo con tristeza

- Señora Thompson- dijo Kate con la voz temblorosa- Yo soy Katie. Y necesito saber qué es lo que pasó con mis padres.

- Muchacha!- exclamó la mujer sorprendida

- Entiende ahora por qué es tan importante que recuerde cualquier cosa?- dijo ella nerviosa

- Lo siento mucho, hija- dijo la mujer con dolor- Si hubiera sabido algo lo hubiera dicho sin duda. Apreciaba mucho a tus padres. Eran muy buenas personas

- No le llamó nada la atención en los días previos o posteriores? Nadie que merodease por aquí?- insistió ella

- En este barrio nos conocemos todos. No hubo nada fuera de lo habitual. Nada en absoluto, Katie- dijo la mujer

- Y sabe usted si mis padres podían tener algún enemigo? Alguien que pudiera desear su muerte?- dijo Kate con impaciencia

- Eso es imposible, hija. Tu padre era profesor en el Saint John y era un hombre muy tranquilo. No salía de casa sin vosotras. Y tu madre escribía cuentos. Quién podría querer hacerles algo tan horrible?- dijo la señora Thompson

- Siento haberla molestado- dijo Kate visiblemente decepcionada- De todos modos si recuerda algo… Tenga mi tarjeta

Salieron al exterior de la casa. James no abrió la boca durante todo el rato. Se dedicó a observarla, a medir sus gestos. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa y muy decepcionada por no haber podido sacar nada en claro.

- Katie, dime al menos que tuviste una buena infancia. Que fuiste una niña feliz-dijo la señora Thompson con tristeza

- Si hubiera sido así no tendría la necesidad de encontrar al responsable de todo esto- contestó ella

Caminaron hacia la moto en silencio, pero Kate se detuvo y se acercó a la casa de enfrente. La que fue su hogar durante sólo tres años. No la recordaba. Probablemente quedó destruida y aquella fuera una nueva vivienda edificada sobre los escombros. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba.

Una niña jugaba con su perro en el jardín. Estaban ambos llenos de barro porque estaban escarbando entre las flores que había plantadas. Una mujer salió y regañó a la niña por estropear el jardín

Kate se quedó allí parada, contemplando con lágrimas en los ojos cómo la mujer limpiaba con ternura la cara de la chiquilla.

De pronto reparó en su presencia. James estaba allí, a su lado, cogiendo su mano con suavidad. Volvió a ver en sus ojos al ser humano tierno y compasivo que había en él y que se empeñaba en ocultar.

- No vas a decir nada?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- Qué puedo decir?- dijo él con la voz quebrada- Que lo siento, pecas. Lo siento mucho.

Ella sonrió tristemente y se limpió las lágrimas.

- No es tu culpa, Sawyer. Anda, llévame a casa- dijo agarrando su brazo

No fue tan mala idea haberle permitido que la llevase- pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

James detuvo la moto delante de un restaurante de comida rápida.

- Qué te apetece? Kebap, hamburguesas, pizza…- dijo sonriendo

- Vamos a comer en este sitio mugriento?- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Por supuesto que no!- dijo él- Por quién me tomas? Compraremos la comida, pero lo haremos en tu casa que está más limpia

- En mi casa?- dijo ella sorprendida- Quién demonios te ha invitado?

- En realidad soy yo quien va a invitarte a todo esto, así que deja de quejarte. Ya que por tu culpa tenemos el día libre vas a tener que entretenerme- dijo sonriendo

- Podríamos ir a la playa a pasear- dijo ella

- No me gusta el sol- contestó él

- A quién no le gusta el sol?- rió ella

- A mí, pecas. Así que hecho, comida y peli. Será divertido- dijo sonriendo

- Hecho, pero no esperes postre- dijo ella con picardía

- Postre? No- dijo él- Helado como mucho, y sobre plato. Tampoco fue como para repetir- añadió con una sonrisa burlona

- Tan horrible fue?- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Sabes perfectamente lo horrible que fue- dijo James guiñándole un ojo

Comieron entre bromas y risas. Kate podía notar que pretendía animarla y lo cierto es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando sonreía se iluminaba su rostro de un modo que era inevitable contagiarse.

- Mierda de comida- dijo Kate tocándose el vientre- Bajar esto van a ser al menos dos horas de footing

- Hay otros modos de quemarla- dijo él sonriendo

- Eh! Nada de postre- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa

Fue a su dormitorio y cuando volvió llevaba un dossier en la mano que puso delante de él.

- En realidad no pensaba mostrártelo. No pensaba contarte nada, la verdad, pero ya que lo sabes me gustaría que echases un vistazo a esto- dijo ella sentándose junto a él

- Qué es esto?- dijo James con curiosidad abriendo la carpeta

- El expediente de mis padres. Todos los datos del caso. Hay algo, en las autopsias que me llamó mucho la atención- dijo ella mostrándole los papeles

James leyó con atención todo aquello. En aquel entonces Hugo no trabajaba de forense, ni por supuesto él era policía. Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y se marchó a Europa cuando sucedió. No tenía idea de que nadie hubiera ocultado el hecho de que los cuerpos hubieran sido vaciados de sangre. Pero aquello tampoco le incriminaba. Nadie podría imaginar lo que había pasado en realidad.

Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Con una expresión de ligero fastidio.

- Dime, qué opinas?- dijo ella impaciente

- Qué quieres que opine, Kate? Esto pasó hace mucho tiempo. No sabemos si esto es correcto o no. Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo él

- Pero no me negarás que es extraño, no? Cómo es posible que no encontrasen sangre en los cuerpos?- dijo ella

- Kate… esto es… Por qué no lo olvidas simplemente?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

- Cómo voy a olvidarlo, James? No puedo- dijo ella con seriedad

- Pues créeme, deberías. Lo único que estás consiguiendo es hacerte daño y…

- Tú no puedes entenderlo- interrumpió ella con tristeza

- Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Por eso mismo te lo digo- dijo él- Verás, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años. Asesinados también y cuando cumplí dieciséis estuve buscando al culpable de eso. Sin descanso, sin permitirme una oportunidad de tener una vida normal- dijo él con una angustia visible

- Y conseguiste encontrarlo?- dijo ella apenada

- Encontré lo que buscaba, pero eso no me hizo feliz, Kate. Muy al contrario. Si hubiera pasado página, si hubiera sido capaz de superarlo no sería lo que soy ahora- dijo él con la voz quebrada

Ella acarició su mano conmovida por lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos. Una historia similar a la suya, y mucho dolor.

- No se qué es lo que crees que eres, pero a mi me gusta lo que veo- dijo ella sonriendo con ternura

- No tienes ni idea- dijo él levantándose con rabia

- James!- gritó ella viendo cómo se marchaba dando un portazo

Se quedó allí sentada. Dejando que las lágrimas cayesen sobre aquel dossier. Quizás él tenía razón, quizás estaba a tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y empezar una nueva vida, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Estaba demasiado atormentada por lo que había vivido, y haber visto hoy lo que podría haber sido su vida le dolió demasiado.

Pero de qué servía todo esto? Estaba sola. Sola con todo ese peso sobre sus hombros y ya no podía soportarlo más.

Cuando a los pocos minutos sonó la puerta ella ya sabía que era él. No le dejó hablar. Se lanzó a sus brazos y buscó su boca como si fuera lo único que pudiera calmar su dolor.

- No quiero estar sola. No, esta noche- dijo mientras él la abrazaba contra su pecho


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Ésta vez fue muy distinto. Si el primer encuentro fue algo salvaje, una necesidad vital y urgente de saciar la pasión irresistible que sentían, esa noche fue todo más lento e intenso. Se dedicó por entero a ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y casi sintió miedo al sentirse tan cerca de él.

Pero esa noche durmió en paz. Segura entre sus brazos que la acariciaban con ternura. Sabiendo que nada malo podía pasarle, que las pesadillas no aparecerían estando con él.

No estaba bien. Aquello no podía estar bien- pensaba James observándola mientras dormía

Sabía que debía alejarse de ella pero era tan bonita… Lo tenían todo en contra. El pasado, el presente y el futuro. Si pudiera hacerle olvidar el dolor de perder a sus padres, si fuera un hombre normal, si tuvieran una oportunidad juntos, la más mínima… Pero no la había. Si ella descubría alguna vez lo que pasó lo odiaría, si sabía lo que era lo despreciaría y huiría de él aterrorizada…

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró al techo. Si continuaba mirándola de esa manera sería peor. Pero acaso no era tarde ya? Estaba aún a tiempo de evitar un error?

Comenzó a sentir su pulso latiendo con fuerza. El cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar su alimento. Kate se revolvió ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho dejando su hermoso cuello al descubierto.

Podía oír cómo se deslizaba su sangre a través de las venas que se marcaban en tonos azulados. Puso su mano sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar el recorrido que formaban serpenteando hasta perderse entre sus cabellos.

Estaba abducido por su suavidad, por su calor, por los latidos del corazón de Kate que retumbaban en su cabeza.

De pronto ese dolor tan conocido en las encías previo a la aparición de su principal herramienta como depredador. Y la presión en los ojos cuando sus pupilas se dilataban ante la inminencia de la comida.

Sería tan fácil, y tan placentero…

Se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle que pudiera despertar y se metió en el baño sumergiendo la cabeza bajo el grifo del lavabo.

Era un puto monstruo. Un ser del infierno sin derecho a nada más que a vivir entre su propia miseria, condenado a una maldición eterna.

Cuando salió del baño ella estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en la sábana. Sus rizos caían sin control sobre su escote y James pensó que era lo más bonito que había visto en su larga vida. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y sonreía ajena a todo. Al margen del infierno que estaba viviendo.

- Tengo que marcharme- dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez

- Otro funeral?- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle

- Tengo algo que hacer antes de trabajar. No te importa que no te lleve, no?- dijo él sin mirarla

- Claro que no- contestó ella algo sorprendida- Pero no quieres desayunar antes?

- Tengo prisa, Kate. Te veo luego- dijo él mientras cogía las llaves

- Eh! Un momento. Olvidas algo- dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a él

Le besó en los labios mientras le cogía el rostro con ambas manos, y sintió un escalofrío al ver que él no respondía a su beso como ella esperaba.

No pudo hacerlo. Temía perder de nuevo el control y si le hacía daño sabía que no podría vivir con eso.

- Te veo luego- dijo de nuevo besándola en la frente

Kate se volvió a la cama. Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, aunque sabía que ya no podría volver a dormirse. Qué estaba pasando con él? Por qué se comportaba de ese modo frío y distante?

Estaba empezando a sentir algo. Pero él también. De eso estaba segura. No podía ser que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no significase nada. La manera de mirarla mientras hacían el amor, sus caricias, su entrega… No se lo estaba inventando. Pero llegaba el día y lo sentía más lejos que nunca. Como si fueran extraños. Acaso era sólo una diversión? Y qué si lo era? Quería ella algo más?

Estaba confusa. Confusa y asustada. Sabía que no debía sentir nada por él. Una corazonada se lo decía, y su intuición nunca la había fallado. Pero era inevitable no percibir que algo estaba pasando entre ambos. Algo que ni siquiera ellos podían controlar.

Cuando llegó a la oficina él ya estaba allí. Más relajado, a juzgar por su gesto. Estuvieron toda la mañana rellenando informes. No había nada que requiriese una especial atención, así que Sawyer pensó que era mejor adelantar el papeleo que tenían atrasado.

Kate no quiso preguntar. Había decidido dejarse llevar. No pararse a pensar ni a analizar nada porque no tenía sentido. Sería mejor que él fuera quien dijera algo. No tenia intención de presionar ni de forzar nada que en el fondo sabía que no era lo que le convenía.

- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Te queda mucho?- dijo él sonriéndole

- Un rato- contestó ella- Pero luego quiero ir a ver si encuentro un coche. No puedo estar sin vehículo

- De acuerdo- contestó él

Parecía que se marchaba. Ella sintió cierta desilusión. Ni siquiera se había ofrecido a acompañarla a buscar coches. Y que eran esas cosas que tenía que hacer? Volvió a meter la nariz entre los archivos maldiciéndose a ella misma, pero entonces sintió su aliento en su cuello. Por la espalda

- Quieres que cenemos? A las siete en tu casa?- dijo con voz seductora

- De acuerdo- contestó ella sonriendo

- Voy a decirle a Linus que me marcho- añadió James

- Te veo luego- contestó ella fingiendo indiferencia

La cara de Benjamin reflejaba tensión cuando James entró en su oficina.

- Tengo que marcharme. He quedado con Hugo- dijo James

- Y con ella? Cuándo has quedado?- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

- De qué hablas?- dijo James

- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, James. La he visto cómo te mira. Y eso no es extraño. Muchas mujeres lo hacen, pero nunca te había visto mirar a ninguna del modo en que la miras tú a ella- dijo Ben con dureza

- No se a qué coño te refieres, Ben- dijo James forzando una sonrisa

- Si lo sabes. Y sabes que eso no es posible. Así que lo mejor es que lo dejes ahora que estás a tiempo- dijo Ben

- Ben, no sé de qué estás hablando. No sé qué imaginas, pero….

- Crees que yo no he sentido esa tentación alguna vez, James?- interrumpió él- Deja que te cuente algo- dijo mientras se reclinaba en su asiento

- Hace muchos años. En Pearl Harbour . Conocí a una viuda, Danielle se llamaba. Tenía una niña pequeña y se habían quedado sin nada. Una mujer sola con una criatura y yo fui compañero de su marido en la marina. Hubiera sido muy fácil dejarme llevar. Ella se aferró a mí. Y por un momento creí, creí que….- los ojos de Ben transmitían un profundo dolor que James no había visto nunca

- Pero eso no es para nosotros, James. Nosotros no podemos jugar a las casitas- dijo de nuevo con dureza

James se alejó hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Era inútil ocultar lo que estaba pasando. Puso su mano en el pomo pero antes de abrir no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta

- Qué pasó con ella?

- No quieres saberlo, James. Dale recuerdos a Hugo- dijo Ben con frialdad

Salió de allí con el corazón encogido. Ese corazón muerto que parecía haber latido con una nueva fuerza desde que ella había entrado en su vida.

El sol golpeó en sus ojos al salir al exterior recordándole lo que era y que Ben estaba en lo cierto. Se puso las gafas con rapidez y descolgó el móvil que vibraba en su bolsillo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

- Ey Tío!- oyó decir a Hurley

- Te veo ahora, Hugo. Voy para allá. Tienes algo para mí que no sea esa mierda de A positivo?- dijo James

- Algo hay, Sawyer- contestó riendo- Pero no vengas. Tengo mucha movida por aquí. Unos internos que me observan y me siguen a todas partes. Iré a tu casa cuando salga.

- No tardes, tío. Tengo la nevera seca- dijo él

- Te veo luego

Eran ya las siete y Hugo no había aparecido. No podía presentarse en casa de Kate sin haber comido, y tampoco sabía exactamente si debía hacerlo. La conversación con Linus le había afectado más de lo que había pensado. De modo que le mandó un sms. "No va a poder ser. Me ha surgido un asunto"

Era lo mejor.

A las ocho Hugo y James habían cenado y reposaban el banquete charlando de trivialidades. Ella ni siquiera había contestado al mensaje. Le habría molestado? Y qué si lo había hecho? No era esa la idea?

- Tío… no me estás escuchando- dijo Hugo

- Si, si que te escucho- gruñó él

- En serio? Qué acabo de decir?

El timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos.

- Coño! Hugo! Recoge todo esto!- dijo James mirando que la mesa estaba llena de bolsas de sangre vacías

- Mierda, Sawyer, esperas a alguien?- dijo Hugo nervioso

- No se, pero recógelo. Y sácalo a la terraza! Espera! Toma una bolsa de basura! Maldita sea- gruñó abriendo sólo unos centímetros la puerta

Salió al descansillo dejando la puerta casi cerrada tras de si.

- Kate, qué haces aquí?- preguntó inquieto

- Siento la hora pero esta mañana olvidé mi teléfono en casa y no pude avisarte. He supuesto que has venido a cenar… pero acabo de volver del concesionario y…

- Te mandé un mensaje. Estoy ocupado- interrumpió él

- Ah! Comprendo. Disculpa entonces- dijo ella borrando su sonrisa de su rostro

- Es que verás, ha sido un imprevisto y…

- Eh! No tienes que darme explicaciones- dijo ella enfadada- Tú y yo no somos nada

- Un momento!- dijo James sujetándola del brazo- Piensas que… piensas que estoy con una chica?- dijo sonriendo

- No, yo no pienso nada…

- Estás celosa?- dijo él riéndose

- Celosa? De qué demonios?- dijo ella mirándole con rabia

Se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios que ella recibió sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

- Dame un segundo y te presento a mi ligue- dijo riendo

Al momento salió del apartamento y cogiéndola de la mano tiró de ella hacia adentro. Kate se encontró con un chico bien entrado en carnes. Con el pelo rizado y largo y una expresión bondadosa. La miraba con curiosidad y sonreía.

- Este es Hugo, aunque todos le llaman Hurley- dijo James- Hugo tiene la manía de aparecer de vez en cuando en mi casa, se apalanca en mi sofá y no tengo modo de deshacerme de él

- Kate- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano- Siento haber interrumpido vuestra noche de chicos- dijo sonriendo

- Oh! No te preocupes. En realidad se agradece. Sawyer es un tío muy aburrido- dijo Hugo amablemente

- Pues lo siento pero tengo que marcharme- dijo ella- Ha sido un placer, Hugo

- No te quedas a cenar?- dijo Hugo

- No, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella despidiéndose- Te veo mañana, James

- Que descanses- dijo él sonriendo tímidamente

Cerró la puerta y cuando se volvió supo qué significa exactamente la mirada de Hugo.

- Tío, no!- dijo Hugo

- Tío no qué?- gruñó él

- Qué significa esa cara, tío? Esa chica te gusta! Te gusta y no para comértela precisamente!- dijo Hugo sorprendido

- Hurley cierra la boca!

- Tío no quiero verlo, no quiero ver cómo metes la pata hasta el fondo- dijo Hugo agitando la cabeza

- No sé qué estás pensando Hugo pero….

- No se en qué coño estás pensando tú Sawyer! Esa chica…

- Esa chica no es más que mi compañera de trabajo!- dijo James enfadado

- Y tu vecina- añadió Hugo

- Y mi vecina, vale- cedió él

- Y te acuestas con ella- afirmó Hurley

- Y desde cuándo es un problema para ti que me acueste con mujeres? Es que estás celoso?- dijo James sonriendo

- Esto no es una broma, tío. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tenemos suerte. Podemos vivir eternamente, tenemos poderes, y somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, excepto una cosa, Sawyer. Y lo sabes- dijo Hugo con firmeza

- Hugo, vete al diablo!- gruñó James

- Me voy, tío, pero piensa lo que te he dicho. Esto no es ningún juego- dijo Hugo con seriedad

Lo sabía. No era un juego. Y si lo era ella no sabía contra quién estaba jugando. No tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar si descubría lo que era. Pero era incapaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Ni un solo momento. Pensaba en ella a cada minuto y cuando la tenía cerca sólo podía observarla, cómo se movía, cómo sonreía, cómo lo miraba… Una atracción que jamás había experimentado, una necesidad de sentirla, de tocarla, de besar sus labios…

En qué demonios estaba pensando? Creía acaso que tenía derecho a intentarlo? A condenarla? A ocultarle lo que era? A engañarla sobre lo que verdaderamente ocurrió con sus padres? Tenía que terminar con esa locura.

Salió de su casa con el gesto descompuesto. Jamás, desde que se convirtió en vampiro, se había sentido mal. No si había comido. Pero en ese momento tenía un nudo en el estómago. Asco. Asco de sí mismo.

- Sabía que vendrías- dijo ella recibiéndolo con una sonrisa

Cogió su mano y lo hizo entrar en su casa. Se apoyó contra él y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente en el cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

Cuando James la detuvo sujetando su barbilla y la miró de ese modo supo que algo iba mal.

- Ocurre algo, James?

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo él con la voz quebrada

Vio dolor en sus ojos. Mucho dolor. Pero esas palabras las había empleado ella en varias ocasiones cuando quiso dejar de ver a alguien. No podría soportar sus excusas, sus razones… No quería escucharlo.

Se retiró y se apoyó en la mesa dándole la espalda.

- Ahórratelo y vete, James. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. No somos nada- dijo intentando ocultar sus emociones

- Kate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy yo. Es mejor que…

- Vete!- dijo levantando la voz

James permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Dudando entre irse o no hacerlo, pero ella no quería oírlo. Quería que se marchase, sin más. Y quizás era lo mejor para ambos.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que si algún día me necesitas…

- No necesito a nadie- interrumpió ella mirándole con dureza- Y ahora lárgate.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar cuando cerró la puerta tras de si. Pero Kate se las limpió con rabia. No iba a llorar por un hombre. Y menos por uno que no la merecía.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Esa noche James volvió a matar.

Era imposible conciliar el sueño. El dolor, los remordimientos, y la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos le atormentaban golpeando su mente una y otra vez. Solo había una cosa que podía detener esa tortura.

Cogió la moto y salió a la calle. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no había nadie por la ciudad. El silencio y la oscuridad eran sus aliados.

Hacía tiempo que no había buscado sustento vivo. Pero recordaba su época de depredador. Cómo sabía la sangre caliente llenando su cuerpo. El sonido de los latidos del ser humano cada vez más débiles hasta que cesaban. La plenitud y el placer que le embargaban tras haberse alimentado no podían compararse con nada. Era su naturaleza, lo que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Pero su parte humana se negaba a morir. Y la culpa aparecía horas después atormentando su alma. Pero aquella noche necesitaba saciarse. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Entró en un bar de carretera, donde sabía que no podía encontrar a ningún buen ciudadano a aquellas horas. Algún desgraciado con una vida de mierda, alguien a quien incluso ayudaría poniendo fin a su desdicha o algún delincuente que no servía para nada, serían sus presas.

Pidió un whisky y se sentó en la barra. No tardó en divisar a un borracho a su derecha. De unos cincuenta años. Agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación que mantenía a duras penas con el dueño del bar.

- Son casi las cuatro, Chuck. Tu mujer se pondrá hecha una fiera

- Esa hija de puta no volverá a abrir la boca. Esta tarde le he dejado las cosas bien claritas- decía riendo- Le he dado un buen merecido y ahora cerrará su maldita boca y me dejará en paz.

Dio un trago a su copa y miró al tipo. No era lo que se dice un manjar. Sucio y borracho. Pero vivo al fin y al cabo, y le haría un enorme favor a su esposa.

Pidió otra copa y esperó pacientemente a que el tipo decidiera abandonar el local.

Estaba tan borracho que no acertaba a encontrar la cerradura del coche. Chuck ni siquiera se percató de que algo lo agarraba por la espalda inmovilizándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Sólo sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello y cómo sus piernas empezaban a flaquear lentamente.

No pegó ojo en toda la noche. Se revolvió una y otra vez entre las sábanas que todavía conservaban ese olor a hierba recién cortada. Resultaba increíble echarlo de menos de ese modo cuando apenas habían compartido dos noches. Pero necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para dormir, para sentirse segura.

Cuando lo conoció no se planteó nada. Perdió la razón y lo metió en su cama. Pero la noche anterior fue diferente. Y creyó que había algo especial entre ellos. No, no lo creyó. No eran imaginaciones. Lo sintió como nunca había sentido en su vida. Y ahora todo se había terminado, aún antes de comenzar.

Debía quitárselo de la cabeza. Cuanto antes. Pasar página y quizás marcharse de allí una vez hubiera averiguado lo que sucedió con sus padres.

Se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio. Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba demacrada pero no le apetecía en absoluto maquillarse. De modo que dejó su cabello suelto, se ajustó la chaqueta y se marchó al trabajo.

Él estaba acomodándose en su mesa cuando ella salió del despacho de Linus. No quiso mirarlo. Se sentó y encendió su ordenador mientras escuchaba a Ben llamarlo.

Cuando salió parecía contrariado, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó y se sumergió en el trabajo.

Resultaba francamente incómoda la situación. Ambas mesas separadas por un escaso metro y todo un día de trabajo por delante. No veía el momento de que terminase la jornada. Pero era viernes, y el lunes ya tendría nuevo compañero. Sólo un día- pensaba Kate para animarse

- Así que tu eres mi nueva compañera- dijo un tipo apoyándose en su mesa de manera demasiado amistosa para su gusto

- Graham, supongo- dijo ella desplazando la silla ligeramente para atrás

- Supones bien, Katie. Pero llámame Bob- dijo el tipo sonriendo

- Y tú a mi Kate- remarcó ella

Bob debía tener unos cuarenta y pocos años. Alto, buen cuerpo, sin duda fruto de largas sesiones en el gimnasio, y un atractivo bastante evidente. De todos modos a Kate no le gustó en absoluto la manera descarada que tenía de mirarla.

- Que te parece, Kate, que ya que vamos a ser compañeros nos tomemos unas copas esta tarde al terminar el turno? Deberíamos conocernos mejor- dijo haciéndose el interesante

- Si quiere conocerte mejor sólo tiene que preguntar por la comisaría. En concreto al sector femenino. O mejor aún, qué tal si le pregunta a tu mujer, Bob?- dijo James que no pudo contenerse

- Dime, Ford, qué diablos le has hecho a esta chica para que en menos de una semana solicite el cambio de compañero?- dijo Bob sonriéndole

- Apuesto a que a ti te soporta aún menos tiempo- dijo James con una sonrisa en absoluto amistosa

Kate contemplaba la extraña escena con curiosidad. No era ninguna niñata y evidentemente Bob no quería estrechar relaciones profesionales, precisamente. Se veía a la legua lo que era. El típico machito que apunta en una agenda sus conquistas. De todos modos lo que más le llamaba la atención era que a James le molestase el hecho de que la hubiera invitado.

- Termino a las ocho- dijo sonriéndole al tipo

- Estupendo, nena. Te veo en el bar de Charlie- dijo Bob ignorando a James

- De acuerdo- dijo ella

Si James no hubiera estado delante le hubiera dicho que si volvía a llamarla nena le cortaría las pelotas, pero claro, tampoco hubiese quedado ni en sueños con un tipo como él. De todos modos sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de James. Si había que soportar un rato a ese tipo valía la pena por ver molestarlo. Al fin y al cabo había lidiado con tipos como ese y no le resultaría complicado quitárselo de encima o incluso poner una excusa y anular la cita.

- Estás loca, pecas? Ese tipo es un hijo de perra!- dijo James cuando se hubo marchado- En menos de dos minutos te pondrá la mano encima!

- Y? A ti qué coño te importa?- dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia

- Debería importarte a ti- dijo él con dureza- Se tira a todo lo que se mueve, pero luego lo cuenta con todo detalle por toda la puta comisaría!

- Supongo que es uno de los riesgos de meter en tu cama a un tipo que no conoces- dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara

- Por qué lo haces? Para joderme?- dijo él enfadado

- En teoría no debería de joderte, pero está claro que te jode, James- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

James le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. Podría decirle por qué le molestaba que quedase con ese tipo. Por qué le hervía la sangre de pensar que pudieran tener algo. Pero eso no conducía a ningún lado. La decisión estaba tomada. De modo que bajó la mirada y dijo:

- Tú misma. Ya eres mayorcita

Y volvió a sumergirse en sus archivos reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de matar a Bob en ese momento.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. James salió al medio día y regresó media hora después. Debía haber ido a comer- pensó Kate

Ella en cambio, sacó una ensalada mientras terminaba los informes que tenía pendientes.

Sobre las siete de la tarde Benjamin les dijo que había una mujer que quería poner una denuncia. Entraron en la sala donde estaba la señora Carter sin abrir la boca.

- Detective Ford- dijo James tendiéndole la mano- En qué podemos ayudarla?

La pregunta era realmente estúpida, pensó Kate. Esa mujer estaba visiblemente herida y golpeada. Tenía un ojo completamente hinchado y amoratado. Marcados cardenales en el rostro que trataba de ocultar bajo el cabello y un brazo entablillado.

- Mi esposo ha desaparecido. Ayer salió de casa por la tarde y no ha regresado- dijo la mujer con timidez

- Salió de casa después de hacerle esto?- dijo Kate mirándola a los ojos

- No he venido por eso, señorita Austen- dijo la mujer con dureza

- Entiendo- dijo Kate con desgana

- Deme los datos de su marido- dijo James sacando un formulario

El tipo no aparecería nunca. Ese formulario se perdería en un cajón como tantos otros. Los expedientes de los desaparecidos en extrañas circunstancias eran guardados por Linus bajo llave. Nadie se ocuparía de ellos. Nunca había rastros ni huellas. El mundo los olvidaba.

- Créame, señora Carter. Lo mejor que le puede ocurrir es que su esposo no vuelva a aparecer- dijo Kate con firmeza cuando la mujer se marchaba

- Cómo puede decir eso?- dijo enfada

- No intente engañarnos. Él le ha hecho esto y podría apostar que no es la primera vez. Su pesadilla ha terminado, señora Carter- añadió Kate mirándola con ternura

- Usted no lo entiende. Yo lo amo- dijo la mujer con los ojos empapados en lágrimas

- Tiene razón, no lo entiendo. No comprendo como pude amar a un ser capaz de hacer eso. No entiendo cómo se puede amar a un monstruo- dijo Kate

- Uno no elige a quién ama- dijo la mujer

- Márchese a casa, señora Carter. La llamaremos si conseguimos averiguar algo- dijo James acompañándola a la puerta

- Si encuentro a ese cabrón yo misma voy a…

- Pero es que piensas buscarlo?- interrumpió James con dureza

- Tenemos una denuncia, James. Algo habrá que hacer- dijo ella sorprendida

- Hazlo tú. Con tu nuevo compañero. Yo me quito de esta mierda- dijo él entregándole el expediente

- A mi tampoco me gusta esto, James. No entiendo a esa mujer, pero…

- Cállate, Kate- dijo él dando un portazo al salir

Kate se quedó en la sala con el dossier en la mano sin saber qué demonios pensar. Era insoportable. Y su actitud no era profesional. Quién se había creído que era para tratarla de ese modo?

Se acercó a su mesa. Cogió la chaqueta y se largó sin decirle ni media palabra. Visiblemente enfadada.

James la miró mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Bob. Pudo observar cómo su actitud cambiaba de inmediato. Sonreía y coqueteaba descaradamente con él a sabiendas de que él la estaba observando. Hija de puta- gruñó

Estaba jugando con él. De modo que tenía dos opciones, dejarlo pasar o seguirle el juego. Descartó la primera de inmediato. Por mucho que fuera la más sensata él no lo era en absoluto. Y no podía largarse a su casa pensando que ese tipo pudiera incomodarla o ponerle sus sucias manos encima. Sólo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

Cuando se marcharon fue al baño. Tomó una buena dosis de alimento. Iba a necesitarla porque la tensión incrementaba su apetito y eso podía ser un peligro. Tenía que estar sereno para controlarse.

Se acercó a la mesa de Ana Lucía. No sería difícil convencerla. Sabía que se moría por una cita con él.

- Eh, morritos. Tomamos unas cervezas?- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

- Y eso, Ford? A qué viene así de repente?- contestó ella sorprendida

- Las tomamos o no?- dijo él impaciente

- Dame unos minutos- dijo ella sonriente

- No muchos. Tengo sed- dijo James

Cuando entraron en el bar ella estaba sentada en la barra dando un trago a su cerveza con un visible gesto de aburrimiento.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella dejó bruscamente su vaso sobre la barra.

James eligió una mesa desde donde observar la escena sin perder detalle.

Ana Lucía parloteaba de absurdeces. Intentaba seducirlo. Resultaba patética su actitud. Cualquier mujer se habría dado cuenta de que molestaba, de que la estaban ignorando, pero ella no parecía darse por aludida.

James contemplaba cómo Bob sacaba todo su armamento a relucir. Apoyaba el codo en la barra acercándose a ella descaradamente, mostrándole su sonrisa. Ella bebía y procuraba mantener la distancia. Podía notar su rigidez, percibir su malestar. Pero no decidió intervenir. Se lo tenía bien merecido- pensó

Dos cervezas después ella descendió del taburete. Se estaba despidiendo. Bob se le acercó y puso su mano en su cintura. Kate lo miró con muy mal gesto y se apartó retirando su mano con brusquedad.

Cuando vio que ella salía y Bob iba detrás supo que no se había dado por vencido. Su gesto lo delataba.

James se levantó rápidamente, sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- Te marchas?- dijo Ana Lucía sorprendida

- Hay para dos rondas más. Aquel tipo de la barra no te ha quitado ojo. Tendrás más suerte con él que conmigo- dijo marchándose

Una vez fuera del local se quedó en la puerta para no ser visto. Se encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó contra la pared observando la escena que se producía unos metros más adelante.

Bob mantenía a Kate contra un coche mientras ella intentaba escabullirse sin éxito. James sonrió. Efectivamente iba a durar menos de compañera con ese tipejo que con él. No le sorprendió la patada que le propinó. Era cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que no era ninguna jovencita en apuros. Era policía al fin y al cabo.

Pero Bob no se daba por vencido. Se incorporó y la cogió bruscamente del brazo golpeándola contra el coche. Entonces ya no pudo soportarlo más tiempo.

Casi sin que Bob se diera cuenta lo tenía encima sujetándolo del cuello.

- Te ha dicho que no. Es que no lo has entendido?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia

- Ford! Esta tía…- dijo Bob asustado

- La señorita Austen- remarcó él incrementando la presión sobre el cuello- te ha dicho que no. Así que vas a pedirle disculpas y te vas a marchar o me veré obligado a hacerte daño.

- De acuerdo- dijo el tipo casi sin aliento

- Y el lunes le dirás a Linus que no quieres trabajar con ella, entendido?

- Entendido- dijo Bob

Cuando James lo soltó musitó un "lo siento" mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello y desapareció rápidamente tras la esquina. Kate estaba apoyada sobre el coche, con los brazos cruzados y un enfado muy evidente en su rostro.

- Me puedes decir a qué ha venido ese numerito?- dijo mirándolo con rabia

James la miró con seriedad. La cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta donde tenía su moto aparcada. Levantó el sillín y sacó un casco.

- Te estoy hablando, Ford!- gritó ella cada vez más enfurecida

- Póntelo- dijo tendiéndole el casco

- Pero tú estás loco? Crees que voy a subir a tu jodida moto? Quién coño te crees que eres?- dijo con rabia

- Ponte el puto casco- dijo James mirándola con dureza

- No voy a ponerme nada! No tienes derecho a hacer esto! No eres más que un capullo egocéntrico y no voy a consentir que te metas en mi vida y…

La atrajo hacia si con fuerza, sujetándola por la cintura. Su mirada era dura, había casi odio en sus ojos. Si otro hombre la hubiera mirado de ese modo hubiese sentido temor, pero era él. Y sus brazos eran el lugar más seguro del mundo.

- Me voy a meter en tu vida todo lo que me de la gana porque tú te has metido en la mía. No puedo sacarte de mi jodida cabeza ni un segundo. No hago otra cosa mas que pensar en meterme en tu puta cama, así que te pones el casco y subes a la maldita moto- dijo mirándola con rabia

Kate se quedó paralizada. No entendía nada. Pensó que iba a besarla, y no deseaba nada más en ese momento, pero él cogió el casco y se lo puso en la cabeza.

- Y esto?- acertó a decir- Me has comprado un casco

- Es de tu tamaño no? Pues supongo que si- dijo él mientras le abrochaba el cierre de seguridad

- Por qué me has comprado un casco si pensabas dejarme?- dijo ella con curiosidad

- Pues porque no pensaba dejarte- dijo James sin inmutarse

- Y por qué lo hiciste?- dijo ella

- No quisiste que te explicara- dijo él subiendo a la moto

- Bueno, pues ahora si que quiero- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

- Dios! Cierra la boca y sube a la moto- dijo James mirando al cielo con resignación

- Oye, James, eso que has dicho….- insistió ella con calma

- Subes o te quedas aquí con el maldito casco en la cabeza?- dijo él sin poder reprimir una sonrisa

- Está bien- cedió ella

Se aferró a su cintura y recostó la cabeza sobre su espalda. Respirando su olor salvaje. Se aferró a él y sabía que no volvería a dejarlo escapar.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

La situación resultaba bastante incómoda. O al menos, así se lo parecía a Kate, porque James parecía tranquilo.

No había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni ella tampoco. Estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho aunque no podía comprenderlo.

Cogieron el ascensor y James pulsó el número de su planta.

Por qué la había dejado si sentía por ella lo que había dicho? Y en qué punto estaban ahora? Pulsaría el botón de su piso cuando llegaran al suyo o iba a explicarle lo que ella no le permitió la noche anterior? Qué se supone que debía hacer ella? Esperar a que él hablase o hacerlo ella?

Le iba a estallar la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas, pero sospechaba que con él las cosas siempre serían así. Desde que lo conocía no le había abandonado ese halo de misterio que le rodeaba. Algo oscuro, una especie de pasado turbio o incluso puede que presente que a ella le atemorizaba conocer. Era como si él tuviera una barrera delante que a ella le daba miedo derribar.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su planta ella salió de él.

- Buenas noches- dijo casi sin mirarle a la cara

- No. No me voy a ir. Hay cosas que debes saber. Cosas que quise decirte anoche- dijo James saliendo tras ella

Kate lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y temor. No quería saberlo. Sospechaba que lo que pudiera decirle terminaría con lo que había entre ellos y aunque pareciera una locura no soportaba la idea de sacarlo de su vida.

Abrió la puerta y entró en su apartamento. James cerró la puerta tras de sí. Parecía francamente abatido y le sorprendió verlo de ese modo.

Kate se apoyó en la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

- Es algo muy malo, verdad?- dijo ella

- Es necesario que sepas dónde te estás metiendo, Kate- dijo con serenidad- Eso si es que quieres que continuemos con esto, porque lo mejor sería que te largases de esta ciudad.

- Qué es lo que pasa, James? Tú eres libre, yo también. Has dicho que yo… bueno, no hacía falta que lo dijeras. Yo se lo que ha pasado ahí- dijo señalando el dormitorio- Es porque trabajamos juntos? Es ese el problema? Es que no entiendo por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas. Sé que no eres un tipo normal, eres bastante raro en realidad, pero yo tampoco soy una chica corriente…

Estaba nerviosa. Le temblaba la voz y no sabía exactamente qué decir mientras él la miraba sin pestañear. Le intimidaba esa forma de mirarla, era como si estuviera en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos, como si no fuera necesario que dijera nada porque él ya lo sabía.

James se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos con ternura. La miraba con adoración pero sus ojos dejaban traslucir un dolor muy profundo.

- Nada me gustaría más que ser normal. El tipo de hombre que tú necesitas. Pero no es así, Kate. Si seguimos con esto llegará un día que las preguntas golpearán tu cabeza y yo no podré contestarlas, necesitarás más de mí y yo no podré dártelo. Tienes que saber que esto tiene fecha de caducidad- dijo con la voz quebrada

- James, no entiendo…

- No puedes entenderlo ni yo explicártelo- interrumpió él- Hay cosas que no puedo decirte. Por tu bien no debes saberlas. Así que te ruego que lo pienses bien. Te suplico que te apartes de mi vida porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

Se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Algo le gritaba que fuera tras él, que no lo dejase marchar, pero igualmente había otra cosa que la detenía.

- Piénsalo bien, Kate. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que sufras- dijo mientras abría la puerta

- No quieres que sufra o eres tú el que tiene miedo a hacerlo?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- Para mí ya es tarde

Cerró la puerta tras de si y ella se quedó allí. Apoyada sobre la mesa sin ser capaz de moverse.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos y liberó las lágrimas que había reprimido.

No era justo. Le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión. Una elección cuyas opciones parecían ser ambas igual de dolorosas. Sabía que él tenía razón. Que las cosas serían complicadas, y que probablemente lo más sensato era hacerle caso y largarse. Pero también sabía que nunca había sentido nada parecido en su vida. Era una atracción primitiva, casi animal. Un deseo instintivo, una necesidad primaria de sentir su piel.

Sabía que su lugar estaba con él, entre sus brazos. Y aunque fuera una locura no podía renunciar a eso. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

No era sensato, pero desde cuándo era ella sensata?

Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta limpiándose el rostro. Las palabras "fecha de caducidad" retumbaban en su mente. No sería así. No lo sería- se repetía a sí misma con determinación.

Decidió subir por las escaleras. Era más rápido. El corazón se le salía por la boca cuando llamó a su puerta con insistencia, pero no le abría. No se oía ruido dentro. Se había marchado.

Bajó hasta la calle. Vio su moto aparcada donde la habían dejado. No debía andar muy lejos. Quizás en el bar. Si- pensó- Necesitaría una copa.

Entró en ese sitio sin pensárselo dos veces y observó desde la puerta. Él estaba allí, al fondo. En la barra. Con una botella y una copa delante.

Se encaminó hacia él con determinación. No le importaban las miradas que había sobre ella. En ese sucio antro no había una sola mujer.

Se sentó a su lado y pidió un vaso al camarero. Le quitó la botella de las manos y se llenó la copa. Luego lo vació en su garganta de un trago sabiendo que James la miraba directamente con curiosidad.

Cuando depositó el vaso sobre la barra se enfrentó a sus ojos y con serenidad le dijo:

- Para mi también es tarde. No puedo largarme

James retiró la mirada y sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Cogió la botella y rellenó su vaso. Lo vació de un trago y lo dejó de nuevo en la barra. Se giró y volvió a mirarla mostrándole esos maravillosos hoyuelos que la volvían loca.

- Entonces supongo que tenemos un problema, pecas

- Supongo que si- contestó ella con indiferencia mientras volvía a llenarse la copa

- Y bien. Qué piensas hacer para resolverlo?- dijo mirándola con picardía

Ella dio otro trago y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa no exenta de coquetería

- Imagino que consumir el producto antes de que llegue la fecha de caducidad, no?

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Adoraba esa manera de ser que tenía. Directa, impulsiva, segura de si misma. Tomaba lo que quería, lo que la vida le ofrecía sin mas. Sin miedos. Disfrutaba cada momento sin pensar en el mañana. Y estaba tan hermosa… Los ojos le brillaban producto del deseo en ellos. Tenían ese resplandor tan típico de alguien que sabe que hace algo peligroso pero que desea hacerlo con todas su fuerzas

Agarró su taburete y la desplazó hacia él. La besó como nunca había hecho. Con una intensidad desenfrenada. Con la seguridad de que no había vuelta atrás y de que lucharía por ella hasta el final.

A las seis de la mañana su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar el alimento. Ella dormía entre sus brazos, con sus rizos desparramados sobre su pecho. Maldecía el hecho de tener que levantarse y beberse un litro de sangre. Era algo sucio, algo que tenía que ocultar. Algo que se no tenía nada que ver con ella, con su belleza, con su suavidad, pero era necesario. No quería sentir de nuevo tentaciones.

De modo que se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y no perturbar su sueño, pero cuando estaba poniéndose los pantalones ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con cierta desilusión

- Te marchas?

- Tengo que enviar un mail. Anoche lo olvidé, pero vuelvo en seguida. Es importante- dijo sonriendo

- Mándalo desde mi ordenador- dijo ella frotándose los ojos

- Es que tengo el archivo en el mío, pero…

Ella se irguió en la cama arropando su desnudez con las sábanas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

- James, si hay algo que no puedas contestar dímelo. Pero no me mientas. No quiero que me mientas, de acuerdo?

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Esa mujer era muy inteligente. Y en cierto modo se sentía aliviado por lo que acababa de decirle. Odiaba engañarla y odiaba inventar excusas baratas. Besó sus labios agradeciendo sinceramente lo que había dicho.

- Te lo prometo. Pero también te prometo que volveré enseguida- dijo sonriendo

Se marchó y ella suspiró profundamente con cierta tristeza. Era lo que había y era lo que quería. Lo que había decidido. Ya se lo advirtió. No sería fácil. Y demonios que no lo era. Pero tenía que respetarlo.

Se acurrucó en la cama intentando dormir sin conseguirlo. Y entonces se le ocurrió una explicación a todo ese secretismo. Se marchaba a la misma hora, a hacer algo que sólo podía hacer en su casa. Su relación estaba condenada, la haría sufrir. Todas esas palabras se agolpaban en su mente atormentándola. Encajando como un puzzle.

Estaba enfermo! Tenía una enfermedad que no tenía cura. Por eso se iba a su casa, a medicarse, por eso ella debía huir. Por eso su relación no podía durar!

Tenía que averiguarlo como sea, pero no podía preguntarle. No quería hacerle daño. Debía encontrar el modo de colarse en su casa y registrarla. Seguramente encontraría medicinas o alguna pista y entonces…

Entonces hablaría con él y le diría que estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase. No iba a dejarlo solo. No podía. Y quizás pudiera darle un descanso a su alma liberándolo de su secreto.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No podía ser verdad. Estaba sano. Tenía una fuerza fuera de lo común, un aspecto físico envidiable y… No. No podía ser!

Oyó la puerta de su apartamento y se acurrucó fingiendo estar dormida. Al poco rato escuchó cómo se desvestía y se abrazaba a ella. Acariciaba su hombro, su espalda, atrayéndola hacia si.

- No puede ser que estés dormida- dijo besando su cuello

Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía miedo de preguntar pero no podía guardarse eso para ella.

- Se que me has dicho que hay cosas que no podías contarme, pero…

- Qué es lo que pasa, Kate?- preguntó extrañado

- Estás enfermo? Es por eso que te marchas? Para medicarte? Necesito saberlo, James

- Me ves enfermo, pecas?- dijo él sonriendo

- No pero he pensado que…

- No pienses. Es lo mejor- dijo James besándola con suavidad- Y si te quedas más tranquila puedo jurarte que no voy a morirme. Viviré cientos de años. Puede que miles- dijo sonriendo

- Idiota- dijo ella sonriendo

James recorría su cuerpo con su boca, con su lengua, haciéndola olvidar todas las dudas que había en su mente minutos atrás.

Sintió su mano tibia sobre su pierna, y cómo la deslizaba por encima de su cadera.

- A este ritmo vas a matarme- dijo ella hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos

- Lo pensé, pecas- dijo él con una mirada traviesa- Pensé en matarte, pero eres tan bonita que creí que sería un desperdicio

- Idiota!- repitió ella riendo mientras buscaba su boca con avidez


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

No se cansaba de mirarla mientras dormía. Observaba su respiración, su piel suave y tibia, su cabello enroscado sobre su mano. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su larga vida y por primera vez, James sentía que sería posible.

No era ningún estúpido y sabía que iba a ser muy complicado, pero ya no le importaba el futuro. Únicamente quería disfrutar eso que la vida le había regalado y que nunca esperó sentir. Después de siglos de muerte, tortura y dolor se merecía tener algo bueno. Algo a lo que aferrarse, alguien por quien luchar.

Amar. Eso estaba prohibido a los de su especie. Pero su parte humana parecía rebelarse contra su naturaleza, y luchaba por hacerse un hueco en su vida. Ella era la causa de ese debate interno, de esa guerra sin cuartel entre el hombre capaz de estremecerse con una mirada suya y el depredador que despreciaba la vida humana cuando sentía la necesidad de saciar su sed.

El teléfono le sobresaltó. Eran más de las once de la mañana pero lo maldijo por perturbar su sueño y despertarla.

- Hugo, qué quieres?- dijo molesto

- Tengo un encargo de Linus. Una limpieza- dijo Hugo al otro lado

- Ahora?- dijo enfadado

- Ahora. No tardes. Te espero en mi casa- dijo Hugo colgando el aparato

Suspiró profundamente mientras la miraba. Otra vez tenía que mentirle, inventar alguna excusa. Y le había prometido no hacerlo.

Ella en cambio sonreía.

- Vamos, lárgate! Haré algo de comer mientras- dijo desperezándose

- Ah, pero cocinas?- dijo él sonriendo aliviado de que no le hubiese preguntado

- Fatal, pero cocino- dijo Kate riendo

- Casi mejor traigo algo entonces- dijo él

- Tu no cocinas?

- No. Así que estamos jodidos- dijo James riendo

- No creas, la sección de congelados es una pasada. Puedes encontrar prácticamente de todo en bolsitas. Sólo hay que girar la rueda del microondas- dijo Kate

- La cocina no es mi prioridad- dijo besándola dulcemente antes de meterse al baño

Kate se levantó rápidamente. No solía tardar mucho en ducharse y debía darse prisa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y no encontró nada. Cogió la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero y repitió la operación. Mierda!- pensó contrariada

Las llaves de su apartamento estaban en el mismo llavero que las de la moto. De modo que no podía cogerlas. Volvería a por ellas.

Se levantó de la cama y se preparó un café mientras pensaba en otro plan. De ningún modo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de registrar su casa. No tendría otra más clara.

James salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello resbalando su pecho y al contemplarlo, a Kate se le olvidaron las llaves, los planes y cualquier cosa que tuviera en su mente.

- Qué te apetece comer?- dijo él mientras cogía la ropa del suelo sin percatarse de cómo era observado

- A ti- dijo Kate maliciosamente mientras daba un sorbo a su café

- Me estás provocando, pecas?- dijo él dejando caer los pantalones mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Su mirada felina la hacía estremecerse.

- No- respondió ella sonriendo

- Yo creo que si- dijo él abalanzándose sobre ella y tomando posesión de su cuello

Kate lo detuvo y cogió su rostro con ambas manos

- Tienes que irte. Has quedado con Hugo- dijo sonriéndole

- Odio a ese gordo cabrón- dijo él hundiendo su cabeza entre su pelo con gesto de fastidio

- Y hay otro problema. No nos quedan.

- No nos quedan qué?- dijo James frunciendo el ceño

- Condones, James. Has acabado con mis reservas- dijo ella escabulléndose de sus brazos- No te olvides de comprar

- Me encanta cuando te pones romántica- dijo él resignado a su suerte

- Uno de los dos debe pensar en esas cosas o podríamos tener un problema- dijo Kate mientras comenzaba a fregar los restos de la cena

- En realidad…

El tono de James se volvió frío de pronto y Kate volvió la cabeza para observarlo mientras él se vestía. Pretendía aparentar indiferencia.

- Si te sientes mejor utilizándolos por mi no hay problema, pero para tu información te diré que estoy sano y que no hay riesgo de problemas. No voy a dejarte embarazada- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

- Cómo?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Lo que oyes, pecas- dijo él abrochándose la camisa frente al espejo- No puedo reproducirme. Supongo que la naturaleza es sabia. No sería bueno perpetuar mi especie

Decía eso con una sonrisa, con naturalidad. Dándole la misma importancia que si estuviera diciéndole que se le había roto el carburador de la moto.

- Pero por qué? Tienes algún problema? Porque yo te veo perfectamente capaz de…

- A mi no me supone problema alguno. Y a ti?- dijo él mirándola por primera vez a los ojos con intensidad

- Bueno… me sorprende que…

- Te dije que no podría darte lo que necesitas- interrumpió él con seriedad

- Yo no necesito… Ni siquiera me he planteado… - dijo ella turbada

- Pero lo harás. Algún día. Así que es mejor que sepas a qué te enfrentas- dijo él visiblemente enfadado

Kate lo miraba sorprendida y dolida mientras cogía la chaqueta. No le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre como él fuera incapaz de concebir. Pero tampoco entendía que no le diera valor a eso. Que le importase un pimiento. O quizás si le afectaba y esa actitud no era más que una pose?

Sintió que una sensación de culpa se apoderaba de ella y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No importa, vale? No me importa nada- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

James acarició su rostro con dolor en sus ojos. No era justo para ella. Era un maldito egoísta. Probablemente le jodería la vida. Terminaría enamorándose de él y tarde o temprano él tendría que marcharse. Se lo había advertido pero esa excusa que pretendía acallar su conciencia sabía que era insuficiente.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de contarle la verdad. De decirle a qué se enfrentaba realmente. Darle la oportunidad de que saliera corriendo. Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Cómo? Cariño, soy un vampiro?

Ella lo miraba con cariño, suponiendo que él sentía dolor por no poder darle hijos. Ajena a la verdad de lo que él era. Y sintió un asco terrible de si mismo. Se odiaba por no tener las pelotas suficientes como para dejarla y largarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

- Debo irme- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Kate lo vio marchar y no se dejó tiempo para averiguar qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero se le había revuelto el estómago y sentía frío en todo el cuerpo. Por lo visto lo que ocultaba era algo demasiado doloroso y sólo había un modo de comprenderlo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Se dio una ducha y se puso un pijama. Se revolvió el pelo y bajó por las escaleras cuidando de que nadie la viese. Hizo señas al conserje para que se acercara a ella ocultándose en el descansillo.

- Lionel, tengo un problema- dijo avergonzada

- Qué le ocurre, señorita Austen?- dijo el muchacho con curiosidad

Salió de su escondite mostrándole su atuendo. Y puso un gesto de timidez que sabía que sería irresistible.

- El señor Ford se acaba de marchar, verdad?- dijo ella

- Hará unos diez minutos, señorita- dijo el joven

- Verás, es que bueno… Estaba en su apartamento, ya me entiendes, y cuando salió vi que se había olvidado el móvil, así que fui tras él pero ya no pude alcanzarle y cuando regresé la puerta se había cerrado y…. No tengo modo de entrar y… No podrías prestarme la copia de las llaves?

El joven la miró con una sonrisa divertida. Se acercó al mostrador de conserjería y regresó con lo que le había pedido.

- Devuélvamelas en cuanto termine, y no diga nada. Esto está prohibido- dijo haciéndose el interesante

- Gracias, Lionel! Eres un amor- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cuando entró en el apartamento tenía el corazón encogido. No sabía si era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo. Por un lado le mataba la curiosidad, pero por otro sospechaba que no iba a descubrir nada bueno, y le daba miedo hacerlo.

De todos modos no se amilanó. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

El apartamento de James estaba perfectamente ordenado. Tanto que daba la sensación de que nadie vivía allí. Resultaba frío y poco acogedor. Muebles funcionales y modernos. Mucho tono oscuro y metálico. Apenas había adornos ni nada que resultase personal.

Recorrió el salón y se asomó a la primera habitación. Y entonces se maravilló de lo que vio. James no tenía allí un dormitorio sino una biblioteca. Enorme. Libros de todos los tamaños se apilaban en las estanterías. Pero lo curioso es que había un gran número de ejemplares muy antiguos. Novelas y tratados de todas las épocas. Aquello debía valer un buen dinero.

Había también una mesa con un sillón bastante cómodo en el que se sentó para inspeccionar los cajones.

Se sentía mal por hacer esas cosas. Muy mal, pero era necesario. Así que abrió los cajones pero no encontró nada interesante. Unos cuantos cd´s de música. Rock del bueno, y algunos folios en blanco.

Encendió el ordenador que estaba sobre la mesa y vio con fastidio que tenía bloqueado el acceso. Qué contraseña podría tener? Inútil intentarlo. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para eso, y no sería tan estúpido como para poner su apellido o su número de identidad. Era policía- pensó desilusionada.

De modo que lo apagó y entró en su dormitorio, pero allí no había nada. Un armario con ropa de muy buen gusto. Ordenada perfectamente. Un cajón con camisetas, otro con zapatos. Nada extraño.

Ya empezaba a pensar que todo había sido en vano cuando se le ocurrió inspeccionar la cocina. Y lo que encontró, o mejor dicho, lo que no encontró le hizo sospechar. Es cierto que había dicho que no cocinaba, pero no tenía una maldita olla en aquel sitio. Ni una sartén, ni un cazo. Era extraño, pero pensó que podría deberse a que normalmente comía fuera.

Abrió la nevera y entonces se sobresaltó. Había bolsas de sangre junto a un paquete de cervezas. Sangre?- pensó horrorizada

Revolvió la basura y encontró bolsas vacías. Sus ojos se empañaron en el acto. Era a eso a lo que venía a su casa. Estaba enfermo y necesitaba transfundirse. Dios mío! Era horrible! Qué tipo de enfermedad tan grave sería? Corría peligro su vida? Por eso no podía tener hijos? No podía creerlo. Tenía tan buen aspecto y era tan fuerte…

Se apoyó sobre la nevera abierta y se limpió las lágrimas. Su rostro ya no era triste o desesperado sino lleno de perplejidad.

Kate no era una estúpida. Era policía y volvió a observar aquellas bolsas con la mirada de un sabueso, de un detective al que no se le escapan los detalles. Y aunque no podía darle explicación a lo que estaba viendo sintió alivio. No estaba enfermo. Esas bolsas contenían sangre de distintos tipos. No eran todas del mismo grupo sanguíneo.

Pero entonces, qué demonios significaba eso? No podía pensar con claridad. No se le ocurría ninguna explicación lógica. Ninguna. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras cerraba la nevera y recorría en círculos el salón.

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Sería Lionel para pedirle la llave, de modo que suspiró hondo intentando recomponerse y abrió la puerta.

No era Lionel.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Cuando llegó a donde Hugo lo había citado y vio el motivo de su llamada sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo que le hizo olvidar lo mortificado que estaba por la situación vivida momentos antes con Kate.

Cuando algún ciudadano denunciaba algo que podía tener algún signo de ser obra de un vampiro Linus acudía a alguno de sus hombres para que limpiaran pruebas. Era el procedimiento habitual. Aunque también lo era que el responsable en cuestión se ocupase de no dejar huellas demasiado evidentes de lo que había hecho.

En este caso no fue así. James se encontró con una verdadera carnicería. El apartamento estaba cerca de la facultad de ciencias y constaba de tres dormitorios, una cocina y un baño. Era el típico piso de estudiantes y por los restos de alcohol habían celebrado una fiesta. La última.

Cinco jóvenes de unos veinte años yacían semidesnudos y esparcidos por el salón. Dos de ellos en el sofá y el resto en el suelo. Había sangre por toda la estancia y sus expresiones de terror y las marcas en el cuello indicaban a las claras lo que había pasado.

Había habido una orgía de sexo, alcohol y muerte.

- Quien quiera que sea el que haya hecho esto se ha pasado tres pueblos- dijo Hugo observando la escena

- La que haya hecho esto, Hugo- dijo James con los brazos en jarras

- Sabes quién ha sido?- dijo Hurley mirándole a los ojos

- Creo que si- dijo James sacando el revolver y colocándole el silenciador

Tenía que parecer un asesinato. Una matanza propia de un loco, así que harían lo que tenían que hacer. Disparar a los cuerpos y disimular las incisiones en el cuello con cortes y disparos. De la ausencia de sangre se encargaría Hugo en su informe.

Era una tarea desagradable pero James estaba acostumbrado a hacerla. De todos modos, y aunque su respeto por la vida humana era escaso, aquello había sido excesivo. Eran demasiado jóvenes y eso no respondía a la necesidad de alimentarse, sino al placer por asesinar.

Podía jurar quién era la responsable de aquella matanza. Sólo había conocido a uno de los suyos capaz de semejante atrocidad. Y si eso era así, si ella estaba en Los Ángeles significaba que había vuelto a dar con él.

Un nuevo escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal. No era capaz de enfrentarse a ella ahora. No con Kate de por medio. Ella era poderosa. Muy fuerte. Mucho más que él. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más grave era que no quedaba rastro de humanidad en ella. Era cruel y desalmada. Disfrutaba matando y haciendo sufrir. No le bastaba con satisfacer su sed. Necesitaba provocar terror, quitar la vida lentamente mientras la víctima suplicaba horrorizada.

James lo sabía más que nadie. La mujer que lo transformó en lo que hoy era, la que lo enseñó a matar había vuelto a encontrarlo.

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta del apartamento de James se encontró frente a una mujer rubia, de una belleza fría. Ojos azules y directos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a pesar de que la mujer sonreía con aparente cordialidad.

- Perdona, creo que me he confundido. Busco el apartamento de James Ford- dijo sonriente

- Es este- dijo Kate nerviosa- Pero no está en casa. Ha salido.

La mujer la miró mostrando una cierta sorpresa. Recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Inspeccionándola sin ningún reparo. Observándola con una pizca de desprecio.

- Entonces esperaré- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando sin preguntar

Kate se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Algo le decía que debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero una vez más la curiosidad fue más grande y se quedó allí de pie. Observando a esa mujer que miraba a su alrededor con arrogancia.

Caminaba elegantemente por el salón, escudriñando cada detalle. Con una sonrisa en los labios que le helaba la sangre. Se quitó el abrigo negro que llevaba y lo lanzó sobre el sofá. Llevaba un vestido color burdeos que se ceñía a su figura marcando un cuerpo perfecto. Su larga melena rubia destacaba sobre la espalda pálida que llevaba descubierta.

Kate se sentía completamente insignificante ante esa mujer que demostraba tener una seguridad en si misma apabullante. Y el pijama que llevaba no contribuía a que se sintiese mejor.

- Me llamo Juliet. Tú quién eres?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Kate- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva

- Kate- repitió ella deslizando su mano de modo juguetón sobre la mesa- Y qué haces aquí, Kate, en pijama?

- Soy su novia- dijo Kate levantando la cabeza con altivez- Y tú quién eres?

Si pretendía intimidarla iba a hacerle frente.

- Novia? James no tiene novias- dijo Juliet riendo

- Te he preguntado quién eres- dijo ella con seriedad

- Una vieja amiga- volvía a sonreír y a juguetear con la mesa- Me he instalado recientemente en la ciudad, he sabido que estaba aquí y quiero saludarlo.

- Pues tendrás que venir en otro momento porque, como ya te he dicho, ha salido- dijo Kate impaciente

- He dicho que voy a esperarle- dijo Juliet con una dureza en la mirada que le provocó de nuevo otro escalofrío

Juliet se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas elegantemente. Sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolso y encendió un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

- Me das un cenicero, encanto o prefieres que manche el suelo?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Kate se descolocó un poco. No había visto ceniceros mientras registró el apartamento. Pasó la vista nerviosa por el salón intentando descubrir alguno.

- Tranquila, niña. Supongo que no estás muy familiarizada con la casa- dijo Juliet tirando la ceniza en el suelo

- Oye, Juliet. James tardará. Creo que es mejor que me dejes tu teléfono o tu dirección. Le daré tu recado- dijo Kate intentando ser cordial. Algo le decía que esa mujer era un problema y si James volvía a casa y la encontraba a ella allí y descubría que se había colado en su casa ella misma tendría otro bien gordo.

- Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que estoy aquí?- dijo Juliet con malicia- O mejor aún, yo lo haré. Dime su número.

- No, no. Lo avisaré- dijo Kate metiéndose en el dormitorio

Cerró la puerta intentando pensar en una escapatoria que no tenía. Si se largaba del apartamento esa mujer le diría quién le había abierto la puerta. No había modo de evitar que él descubriera que había estado en su casa. Pero eso a estas alturas era lo que menos le preocupaba. Esa mujer no le gustaba en absoluto. Le ponía francamente nerviosa y la idea de dejarla allí, en su casa, le parecía muy mala. De modo que cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcó su número respirando hondo.

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su propio número de teléfono reflejado en la pantalla de su móvil.

- Quién demonios?...

- Soy yo, James- interrumpió ella

- Kate, qué coño haces en mi casa?- su tono era implacable y podía adivinar lo furioso que estaba

- Eso ahora no importa, James. Hay una mujer aquí. Juliet. Dice que no piensa marcharse hasta que…

- Lárgate de ahí, Kate!- interrumpió con un grito hondo

- James, no voy a dejarla aquí. Esta tía no me gusta y…

- Escúchame!- dijo él con desesperación- Sal de la puta casa. Métete en la tuya y cierra la puerta y las ventanas. No abras a nadie que no sea yo.

- Pero…

- Haz lo que te digo!- gritó él con furia- Por el amor de Dios, Kate. Hazme caso. Confía en mí.

El teléfono temblaba en sus manos. Podía sentir la desesperación, incluso el pánico en la voz de James. Y por esa misma razón no pensaba marcharse de allí.

- No tardes, por favor- dijo aferrándose al auricular

Salió de la habitación y fingió una sonrisa. Kate no tenía miedo. Nunca lo había tenido. Demonios! Era policía! Pero por algún motivo esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta y la actitud de James no hizo sino incrementar ese nerviosismo. Además, iba en pijama y no tenía su arma encima.

- Viene en seguida- dijo intentando ser amable

- Muy bien- contestó complacida- Y dime, Kate, vives aquí?

- No, en realidad nos conocemos hace poco tiempo

- Hace cuánto?

- Hace poco

- Entiendo

La situación era francamente tensa, aunque la rubia parecía estar de lo más tranquila y relajada en aquel sofá.

Pasaron unos diez minutos durante los cuales, Juliet se dedicó a parlotear distendidamente del maravilloso clima de los Ángeles y de lo mal que le sentaba el sol a su piel.

Kate permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, cerca de la entrada. Sintiéndose como una estúpida y deseando que James regresase pronto. Finalmente apareció y el alivio que sintió al verlo se convirtió en temor al ver una expresión de rabia muy intensa en sus ojos.

- Qué cojones haces aquí?- dijo mirándola con frialdad- Qué coño haces en mi casa?

Kate no podía creer que le hablase de ese modo y que la mirase con tanto desprecio

- James! No seas brusco con la chica. Es un encanto- dijo Juliet divertida con la escena

La cogió del brazo con fuerza y la empujó hacia la escalera.

- Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa o lo lamentarás!- dijo con todo el odio que pudo

Cerró de un portazo y respiró hondo para serenarse. Sacó un paquete de tabaco y se encendió un pitillo.

- James, esa chica va en pijama- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Más valdría que saliera bien esa comedia o se convertiría en tragedia- pensó dando una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

- Esa chica es una loca. Vive dos pisos más abajo y debe haberse colado aquí- dijo con seriedad

- Dice que es tu novia

- Mi novia- dijo sonriendo con desprecio- Me la he tirado un par de veces. Tiene un buen culo.

- Pues si se pone pesada ya sabes cuál es la solución- dijo Juliet sonriendo

- Se lo que tengo que hacer, Jules y se manejar a las fulanas. Pero dime, a qué demonios has venido?

- A saludarte, James- dijo Juliet levantándose del sofá

Caminó por el salón exhibiéndose con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Piensas instalarte aquí?- preguntó él con indiferencia

- Lo cierto es que no, James. Tengo planes y tú estás en ellos- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Hace mucho tiempo que tú no entras en los míos, Jules- dijo James con dureza

- Pero estos pueden interesarte

- No me interesa nada que venga de ti

- Estoy planeando un buen golpe. Me he estado moviendo y creo que en poco tiempo entraré en el consejo- dijo ella ignorando sus desplantes

- En el consejo? Que yo sepa está completo

- Lo está, James. De momento- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa cruel- Pero en cuanto haya una vacante Jacob me ha prometido que seré yo quien la ocupe.

- Y qué pinto yo en toda esa mierda?

- Tú vas a facilitar las cosas provocando que se produzca esa vacante

- Entiendo- dijo él dando otra calada al cigarro- Quieres que elimine a un miembro del consejo, no es eso?

- Veo que sigues siendo tan listo como siempre, James

- En realidad creo que más listo porque no pienso hacer lo que dices, Jules- dijo él sonriendo- Ya no soy tu lacayo y creo que la última vez que nos vimos te dejé claro lo que pienso de ti.

La expresión de Juliet se volvió dura y fría.

- Harás exactamente lo que yo quiera que hagas- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- O qué, Jules? Vas a matarme?- dijo él desafiándola- Hazlo, vamos.

- Me debes todo lo que eres- dijo ella con rabia

- No te debo nada!- gritó él cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo- Te he pagado durante siglos por algo que no te pedí! Por convertirme en algo que detesto!

- Eres un desagradecido! Y un imbécil! Podrías tenerlo todo. Todo! Entiendes? Poder, riqueza, mujeres. Yo podría dártelo. Pero eres un gilipollas que no sabe apreciar la suerte que tiene! Eres patético!- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- Trabajando como un humano, viviendo como un humano. Follándote a jovencitas sin cerebro. Me das pena, James!

- Y tú a mí asco- dijo él soltándole el brazo con rabia- Búscate a otro, Jules!

- Muy bien, James. Tú te lo pierdes- dijo ella cogiendo su abrigo- Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo un campesino sin ambición. Me equivoqué contigo.

- Lástima que lo descubras ahora- dijo él cruzando los brazos

- Hubo un tiempo que fuiste feliz a mi lado

- Feliz, Jules?- una amarga carcajada surgió de su boca- Ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que es eso.

- Volveremos a encontrarnos, James. No lo dudes- dijo ella saliendo del apartamento

Se apoyó contra la puerta esperando y agudizando el oído. Cuando escuchó el ascensor salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo y bajó por las escaleras.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias, amorshiki por tu comentario ;) No te preocupes que habrá más capítulos. En concreto son 26.

Y Joy, tienes algo de razón en lo que dices. Yo no escribo para que me regalen los oídos. Lo hago porque me gusta. Es un hobby como otro cualquiera. Y nadie está obligado a dejar un comentario, pero si que es verdad que es un poco triste ir colgando capítulos y que nadie diga nada jajaja! Y cuando llega un mensaje de ánimo y alguien te dice que le gusta lo que haces es muy gratificante. Mucho! Así que muchas gracias a las dos y a los lectores silenciosos también ;)

Ya está arreglado el error del capítulo. Gracias por avisarme. Espero que os siga gustando!

CAPÍTULO 12

Debía haber una explicación lógica para lo que había presenciado y para lo que había tenido que escuchar. Debía haberla- pensaba Kate mientras se vestía con rapidez y metía su arma en los pantalones.

Pero por qué la había tratado así? Cómo era posible que hubiera dicho esas cosas de ella? La había mirado con asco, con desprecio. Como si la odiase! Era el mismo hombre que la besaba tiernamente horas antes? Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Las lágrimas luchaban por inundar sus ojos pero Kate se rebelaba ante la idea de llorar como una niña dolida y despechada. Tenía que subir allí y ver qué es lo que significaba todo eso. Pero esta vez lo haría armada. Nadie iba a volver a ponerle una mano encima.

Cuando abrió la puerta James estaba ahí. De nuevo con esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

- James, qué coño…?- dijo ella sorprendida

- Lo siento, Kate. Siento mucho como te he tratado, pero créeme. Era absolutamente necesario. Esa mujer es muy peligrosa- dijo disculpándose con sinceridad

- Es un caso? Por qué no me lo has contado? De qué se trata? – dijo ella desconcertada

- No, no es nada de eso. Y nada que te incumba- dijo James entrando al salón

- Que no me incumbe? Me has hecho sentir como si mi vida corriera peligro cuando te he llamado!- dijo ella impaciente

- Necesito una cerveza- dijo James abriendo la nevera y bebiéndosela casi de golpe

Kate empezaba a desesperarse. Había prometido no preguntar, pero ya era demasiado. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas cosas que no entendía.

- Y yo necesito que me expliques. Quién esa mujer? Y por qué hay en tu nevera bolsas de sangre? Deja la maldita cerveza y dime qué coño está pasando!- dijo mientras le arrebataba la botella y la dejaba de un golpe en la encimera

- Explícame tú qué diablos hacías en mi puta casa metiendo las narices en mi jodida nevera!- gritó él enfurecido sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos- Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?

- Qué está pasando?- repitió ella desafiándolo- Tengo derecho a…

- No tienes ni puta idea! Ni puta idea de lo que estás haciendo! Te dije que te largaras de esa casa!- dijo él fuera de sí mientras la zarandeaba

- Me haces daño!- dijo ella sin poder reprimir el llanto

James la soltó inmediatamente y ella finalmente rompió a llorar derrumbándose sobre la silla de la cocina. Odiaba llorar pero lo hacía de rabia porque no entendía nada.

Él se giró y se apoyó contra la encimera. Maldiciéndose por perder el control y odiándose por haber entrado en su vida poniéndola en peligro. La ira se apoderaba de él y era incapaz de serenarse. Cogió la botella y la lanzó con rabia contra el fregadero provocándose un profundo corte en la mano que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

Se tapó la herida con un trapo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que sanaba en pocos segundos. Aturdido y abrumado la miró a los ojos.

Ella ni siquiera se había movido de la silla pero había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con una expresión que le partía el alma. Ver las lágrimas aún en su rostro y el mar de dudas y el dolor que transmitía su mirada disipó la furia que bullía en él dando paso a un profundo abatimiento.

Estaba viva sólo por un capricho de Juliet. Y podría haber muerto por su culpa. Por su maldito egoísmo. Por querer tener algo bueno en su vida. Algo a lo que no tenía derecho.

En aquel momento supo que debía marcharse. El sueño había terminado. Quiso decirle algo, despedirse, desearle suerte. Pero era incapaz. Tenía el corazón roto.

- Es mejor que me vaya- dijo con la voz rota

Algo en su interior deseó que ella se lo impidiese, que corriese hacia él. Pero cerró la puerta a su espalda sin que ella se moviese de donde estaba. Juliet tenía razón. Era patético pretender ser lo que no era. Ahora sólo le quedaba una salida.

Kate se levantó cuando él se marchó y se limpió las lágrimas con rabia. No era ninguna idiota. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se proponía averiguarlo utilizando su experiencia como detective. A estas alturas negar que sentía algo fuerte por él era inútil y a pesar de que se comportase como un animal ella sabía que la intentaba proteger. De qué o de quién no lo sabía pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ni pensaba dejarlo a él frente a lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo.

Cogió uno de los cristales con restos de sangre y lo metió en una bolsa. Llamó a la comisaría y solicitó una identificación. Para cuando llegaron a recoger el paquete que había preparado cuidadosamente llevaba una hora frente al ordenador investigando posibles enfermedades relacionadas que la sangre.

No había descubierto nada que le llamase la atención. Nada encajaba. Tendría que esperar a tener los resultados de la analítica y las huellas. Quizás eso arrojase algo de luz a todo aquel galimatías.

Se metió en la base de datos de la policía de Los Ángeles. Estuvo buscando casos de tráfico de órganos. Esa podía ser otra explicación, pero aquello era una leyenda urbana. No había un solo caso en toda USA que fuera en esa dirección.

Cuando anocheció se frotó los ojos y cerró la tapa del portátil. Estaba cansada de ver fichas policiales de mujeres rubias de entre 30 y 40 años. Ninguna se parecía a la mujer que había visto en casa de James.

Se acercó a la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Bebió un sorbo apoyándose contra la encimera y se dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar algo que no sabía qué era cuando todas las respuestas estaban dos pisos más arriba.

Estaba absolutamente rendida, pero pensó que si lo intentaba de otro modo, sin presionarlo ni exigirle, quizás tendría más suerte.

Cogió otra botella y sin pensarlo demasiado subió por las escaleras. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó aire y llamó a la puerta.

Había pedido a Hugo que se mudase durante algún tiempo a su apartamento. De ese modo la tendría vigilada por si aparecía Juliet, pero una vez él se largara de allí a ella no le interesaría Kate en absoluto.

Mientras hacía la maleta pensaba en las opciones que tenía. Lo mejor sería dejar el país. Estaba cansado de asesinos y ladrones, así que pensó en algo más discreto y tranquilo. Quizás escribir bajo un pseudónimo o directamente dedicarse a dejar pasar el tiempo. Tenía dinero para todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, y tiempo… todo el del mundo. Europa sería un buen lugar donde pasar desapercibido. No estaría mal pasar una temporada en la Toscana.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Sabía que era ella. Podía olerla, oír el latido acelerado de su corazón.

- Abre, James. Sé que estás ahí. Hay luz- dijo con calma

Decidió ignorarla. Se quedó quieto en el dormitorio delante de su maleta. Expectante, hasta que escuchó la cerradura abrirse bajo una llave que todavía no sabía cómo demonios había conseguido.

Ella se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio y James vio cómo su expresión tranquila se alertó al contemplar la maleta sobre la cama.

- No recuerdo haberte dado una llave- dijo él reanudando su tarea

- No lo has hecho. Engañé a Lionel- admitió ella con una sonrisa no exenta de tristeza

- Debí suponerlo- dijo él

- Te marchas?- preguntó Kate finalmente

- Excelente deducción, detective- dijo él sin poder evitar el sarcasmo

- Te vas definitivamente- afirmó ella más que preguntó

- Es lo mejor- dijo él sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos

- Huyes de mi o de esa mujer?

Por primera vez James levantó la vista y la miro durante unos segundos.

- Huyo de mí, Kate  
>- Entonces ven. Vamos a tomarnos esta cerveza y nos despediremos como se debe hacer- dijo ella sonriéndole levemente- Prometo no acosarte con preguntas<p>

James sonrió y se acercó a ella cogiéndole una cerveza.

- Por qué será que no te creo?- dijo antes de darle un trago  
>- Haces bien- dijo ella sonriendo- En realidad hay algo que necesito saber. Sólo una cosa.<br>- Dispara- dijo él sentándose en el sofá  
>- Es sobre lo que le dijiste a ella- dio un trago a la cerveza antes de continuar- Todo esto no ha sido sólo porque tengo un buen culo, verdad?<br>- Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando?- dijo él sin mirarla  
>- No mucho, en realidad- dijo ella con timidez- Me marché cuando dijiste que sabías qué hacer con las fulanas<br>- y tú qué piensas, Kate? Crees que realmente necesitas que te conteste esa pregunta?- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

James tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la besó dulcemente, lentamente, recreándose en sus labios como si quisiera detener el tiempo y permanecer en ellos.  
>ella agachó la mirada intentando reprimir las lágrimas mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.<p>

- Te amo desde el primer instante En que te vi- dijo él con la voz rota

Kate recorría sus manos acariciando sus palmas con los pulgares. Sin atreverse a moverse, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. y entonces lo comprendió todo. Al comprobar que la herida que se había hecho con la botella horas antes había desaparecido, su mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes.  
>La herida de bala en el costado, su inusual capacidad para oír más allá de lo que podía cualquier ser humano, las bolsas de sangre en la nevera, sus cambios de humor, su aire poderoso y enigmático cuando caminaba, la cocina vacía, su incapacidad para procrear…<br>Dio un respingo hacia atrás sobresaltada y lo miró a los ojos. Las palabras se negaban a acudir a su boca.

- Eres…

James había visto esa expresión demasiadas veces. En todas y cada una de sus víctimas. El horror, el miedo, el no ser capaz de pronunciar algo que escapaba a la naturaleza humana y a su control.

- No lo digas, Kate- dijo él retirándole la mirada- Olvídalo todo. Quítate toda esta locura de la cabeza.  
>- Dime que no es cierto- dijo ella sin poder reprimir las lágrimas- Dime que estoy loca y no eres un vampiro. Dímelo!- gritó aterrorizada<p>

James se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por el salón nervioso, apartándose los cabellos y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si fuera a explotarle en cualquier momento.

- Dios mío! No puede ser! esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo Kate sin poder dejar de mirarlo  
>- Cállate, Kate- dijo él suplicándole- No entiendes. Es peligroso. Si alguien llega a saber que has averiguado esto…<p>

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él. Lejos del primer impulso de temor, ahora se sentía excitada porque todo encajaba perfectamente en su mente. Al fin estaba comprendiendo absolutamente todo.

- Juliet también lo es, no es cierto?- dijo mirándole nerviosa- Por eso estabas asustado, por si me hacía daño, no?  
>- Te dije que es muy peligrosa. ella mata por diversión, Kate- James estaba abrumado por tanta pregunta pero al fin y al cabo sentía un alivio tremendo por poder hablar sin miedo- Justo esta mañana hemos ido a limpiar una auténtica masacre y…<br>- Fuiste con Hugo- dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos- Hugo también es un…?  
>- Cállate!- dijo él interrumpiéndola- No te das cuenta de que cuantas más cosas sepas es peor? No conozco ningún humano que nos haya descubierto y siga con vida! Es que no lo entiendes!<br>- No, no- dijo ella agitando la cabeza- Tienes que contármelo todo, James. Quiero saberlo todo. Saber de ti, de tu vida, de cómo llegaste a…  
>- De mi vida?- dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa- Quieres que te cuente mi vida, Kate? Llevo siglos dando tumbos<br>- Dios mío!- dijo ella riendo mientras le cogía las manos  
>- Qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?- dijo James sorprendido- Es que no tienes miedo?<br>- Miedo de qué? De ti?- dijo ella con una sonrisa  
>- Soy un asesino, Kate<br>- Un asesino no tiene sangre embolsada en la nevera. Un asesino no rescata a una niña secuestrada ni la trata con ternura- dijo ella con firmeza  
>- No te equivoques, no mato niños pero la mujer del otro día de la comisaría… El marido de la señora Carter fue mi cena- dijo con seriedad<p>

Durante un instante ella pareció impactada por la noticia, pero agitó su cabeza como si descartara la idea.

- Era un hijo de puta. Le hiciste un favor a esa mujer- dijo ella convencida  
>- De acuerdo, pero lo maté- insistió él<br>- Qué es lo que quieres, James?- dijo Kate desafiándolo- Que te odie? Que te tenga miedo? Es tarde para eso. Haberme enseñado los malditos colmillos el primer día  
>- Mira, voy a largarme y tú vas a olvidar todo esto- dijo James perdiendo la paciencia- Sigue con tu vida, con tu trabajo y…<br>- De eso nada!- dijo ella furiosa- No vas a largarte así, sin más. No ahora que se la verdad. Que seas un vampiro no….  
>- No qué?- interrumpió él enfadado- Vas a decirme que es una tontería sin importancia? Estás loca, Kate!<p>

La furia inundó los ojos verdes de Kate y a James no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta le había dado un fuerte empujón que lo empotró contra la nevera. Ella lo acorraló mirándolo con dureza.

- Escúchame bien, maldito gilipollas! Necesito tiempo para aclararme, para pensar todo esto. Pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara y es que no te dejé entrar en mi cama y en mi vida para que ahora te largues porque te de la puta gana! Te quiero a mi lado, seas un vampiro, un zombie o un jodido hombre lobo. Lo entiendes?  
>Se miraron durante unos instantes fijamente y de pronto, ella estalló en una risa nerviosa apoyándose contra su pecho<p>

- Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?- decía mientras reía compulsivamente- Hombres lobo? Vampiros?

James sonrió sin poder evitarlo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba completamente loca pero él la amaba como nunca había querido a nadie en su vida. La valentía casi temeraria que exhibía lo enternecía.

- Estás pirada, lo sabes, no Pecas?- dijo él sonriéndole  
>- Es tu culpa. Me has vuelto loca con ese aire misterioso y oscuro que tienes- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa<p>

De repente vio cómo se le dilataban las pupilas de un modo asombroso mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta. Se le descompuso el rostro, y para cuando se abrió la puerta tras un fuerte golpe, James la había protegido tras su cuerpo casi sin que ella se percatase de ello.  
>Un hombre enorme. De grandes dimensiones y un rostro que helaba la sangre ocupaba con su cuerpo la puerta del apartamento.<br>Kate pudo ver la sangre inyectada en los ojos de aquel titán de color.

- Eko- dijo James tensando todos sus músculos


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

- Te manda Juliet- afirmó James apretando los puños

- Nadie desprecia a mi señora. Nadie se niega a cumplir sus deseos- dijo Ecko caminando lentamente hacia ellos- He venido a matarte, Ford

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, James la había empujado y ella se metió bajo la mesa de la cocina agarrando sus rodillas, completamente aterrorizada por lo que estaba presenciando

Ecko emitió un rugido sordo que parecía salido de las profundidades del infierno y mostraba unos colmillos blancos y afilados que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella había visto en el cine. El poder y la brutal fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo hicieron que temblase de manera compulsiva.

Pero James, su James. Ese que sonreía dulcemente mostrándole unos hoyuelos encantadores, el mismo que la besaba con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro con devoción, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Ecko. Y desde donde estaba pudo ver todas y cada una de sus venas en tensión, y un rostro que horrorizaría al mismísimo diablo.

De un salto que abarcó toda la estancia, James se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo. Golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo pero el tipo parecía no inmutarse.

Los rugidos y los golpes retumbaban en su cabeza provocándole un temor que no había sentido jamás y de manera casi inconsciente sacó el arma que todavía llevaba en los pantalones.

Ecko se levantó y se empujaron uno a otro por todo el comedor derribando todo lo que encontraban entre medio. Era una lucha a muerte, atroz. Una lucha entre titanes que a Kate le paralizaba todos los músculos impidiéndole moverse.

De pronto Ecko acorraló a James contra la nevera y Kate pudo ver cómo clavaba sus dientes en el cuello de él.

James se intentaba zafar del ataque pero ella contempló cómo sus fuerzas iban cediendo y se debilitaba poco a poco.

Lo estaba matando.

No supo de dónde sacó el coraje para salir de debajo de la mesa y ponerse en pie. Pero ignoró sus miedos y la expresión de pánico de James que la miraba horrorizado.

Vació el cargador a la espalda del tipo sin que le temblara el pulso. Pero vio que él simplemente la miró por encima del hombro mientras continuaba vaciando a James, dejándolo sin vida.

Era un ser insignificante al lado de algo así. Pero la desesperación se apoderó de ella y cogió la silla que tenía a mano. La partió con todas sus fuerzas sobre la espalda de aquella bestia que por supuesto, siguió sin inmutarse.

Y fue entonces cuando pensó en algo.

La pata de la silla seguía en su mano astillada y rota. La madera los mataba. Lo había visto en multitud de películas. Pero funcionaría?

También había visto que no podían caminar bajo el sol y James lo hacía. Pero qué tenía que perder?

Calculó mentalmente dónde estaba el corazón de ese tío y se lanzó contra él sacando una fuerza que no sabía que poseía.

Cuando la madera atravesó el cuerpo de Ecko, éste se tensó soltando a su presa que se derrumbó contra el suelo. Rugió durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos y finalmente se desplomó deshaciéndose en cenizas. No quedaba nada de él. Nada de esa fuerza animal. Era solamente polvo.

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en cuanto observó a James y se lanzó sobre él.

Estaba completamente pálido y apenas respiraba. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo habitual y era incapaz de sostener la cabeza.

- James!- dijo sollozando mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos- James por Dios! Dime algo!

- Vete- susurró él con dificultad- Vendrán más

- No, no voy a irme sin ti- dijo ella sin dejar de llorar- Dime cómo puedo ayudarte! Dime qué hago!

- Vete, Kate- insistió él sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos y mirarla

- No, no voy a hacerlo!- repuso ella

Su pulso era muy débil y aunque la herida de su cuello ya se había cerrado notaba cómo su vida se escapaba entre sus manos. Intentó pensar en lo que había visto en el cine. Intentó hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas porque podía funcionar de nuevo, y recordó que los vampiros necesitaban sangre para reponerse.

Abrió la nevera pero no había rastro de las bolsas de sangre. Y no lo pensó dos veces. Cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

- Hazlo- ordenó colocando su brazo herido frente a su boca

- Vete- dijo él girando el rostro en sentido contrario- Esto no es un juego

- Hazlo he dicho!- gritó mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano James abrió los ojos y la contempló con devoción. Era más valiente de lo que jamás habría pensado, pero prefería morir antes que hacerle daño.

- Lárgate!- dijo con rabia- Podría matarte!

- No, no me matarás. Toma lo que necesites, nada más- dijo ella poniéndole de nuevo el brazo frente a la boca

Le giró el rostro obligándolo a mirarla y le habló con dureza y determinación.

- Hazlo, James. Confío en ti

Si hubiera tenido algo más de consciencia no lo hubiera hecho, pero por otra parte se negaba a morir y dejarla sola en medio de aquel desastre. Muerto Ecko, Juliet no tardaría en buscarla y sin él Kate sería una presa fácil.

De modo que miró el brazo herido de Kate. Y la naturaleza hizo el resto. En cuanto vio la sangre derramándose por su piel supo que era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Era tan dulce como había supuesto. Se llenó de ella, de su calor, de su vida, y con cada trago iba recuperando las fuerzas y se sentía cada vez mejor. Succionaba con avidez sujetando el brazo contra su boca, como quien se agarra a una tabla en medio del mar. No podía parar, no podía dejar de sentir cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor, cómo volvía a tener consciencia de él, cómo la vida entraba de nuevo en sus entrañas

Kate pensó que sería doloroso, aunque estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, pero para su sorpresa, cuando él puso su boca sobre su herida sintió un escalofrío de placer que inundó todo su cuerpo.

La invadía una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad absoluta con cada embestida de sus labios, y poco a poco se relajó ante la idea de que estaba dándole parte de su propia vida para salvar la suya.

Estrechó su cabeza contra su pecho y apoyó la suya sobre sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma, dejándose llevar. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor bajo sus brazos, cómo se hacía más fuerte y poderoso, cómo volvía a la vida con cada acometida.

Ella notaba cómo sus sentidos se embotaban sumiéndose en un estado de semiinconsciencia en el que sólo estaban ellos dos, unidos más que nunca por la delgada línea que separaba la vida de la muerte.

Sus fuerzas se iban debilitando poco a poco, a la vez que James crecía entre sus brazos, y cuando se le nublaron los ojos decidió cerrarlos y abandonarse a esa sensación tan placentera.

Lo último que escuchó fueron sus latidos acompasados con los suyos y se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en los labios.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

No fue consciente de en qué momento supo que debía detenerse. Pero debió ser cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles, o quizás cuando sintió que se derrumbaba sobre él. Pero ahora, mientras la observaba dormida plácidamente, eso ya no importaba.

El caso es que lo había hecho. Había parado justo cuando debía hacerlo y a pesar de todo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo por ello. Aunque sabía que esa paz no duraría mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Hugo. La llevó a su casa en su propia moto. Sujetándola para que no cayese. Y una vez allí le pusieron bolsas de sangre hasta que sus mejillas empezaron a recuperar el color.

Después cogió el coche de Hurley y condujo durante toda la noche hacia las montañas. Hugo poseía una pequeña casita de madera junto al lago. Iba allí durante sus vacaciones, y según decía, en esta época del año habría nieve todavía.

Cuando divisó el pueblecito desde la carretera supo qué es lo que buscaba Hugo exactamente en ese lugar. Tranquilidad.

Era un sitio pequeño, un lugar casi despoblado en invierno que reviviría en verano ante el reclamo del turismo. Era un paraíso ideal para desconectar, y pensó que se llenaría de ejecutivos estresados que se dedicarían a pescar y hacer senderismo para olvidarse del trabajo.

Por suerte para ellos dos ahora no habría demasiada gente allí. Y gracias a Hugo tenía asegurado el suministro de alimento. A una hora de camino de allí había otro pueblo más grande y el contacto de Hugo trabajaba en su hospital.

Kate se revolvió ligeramente sobre las sábanas y él volvió a tomarle el pulso como había hecho en innumerables ocasiones durante las últimas horas.

Estaba bien. Cada vez más fuerte. Sólo necesitaba descansar y alimentarse contundentemente cuando despertase.

Había comprado algo en una gasolinera, pero sin duda necesitaría ir al pueblo a por comida en condiciones, aunque de momento no pensaba dejarla sola. No hasta que estuviese completamente seguro de que nadie les había seguido.

Apartó un rizo que caía sobre su rostro y sonrió. Parecía tan frágil y desvalida… Pero había acabado ella sola con un vampiro de más de seiscientos años contra el que él mismo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Y no contenta con eso le había salvado su propia vida aún a riesgo de perder la suya.

La amaba como nunca pensó que fuera capaz de amar, y supo que jamás dejaría de protegerla y cuidar de ella. Si en algún momento ella quisiera dejarlo y seguir con su vida él no se lo impediría, pero estaría siempre en la sombra. Vigilando que nadie le hiciera daño. Jamás volvería a pensar en marcharse.

Se lo debía, pero no lo hacía únicamente por la deuda que tenía con ella, sino porque lo necesitaba.

Cuando despertó los rayos de sol cegaban su vista. Se incorporó en la cama con dificultad intentando averiguar dónde estaba.

La estancia era pequeña pero muy acogedora. La cama grande y robusta, estaba coronada por un cabezal de madera color cerezo. Había dos mesillas de noche del mismo color, y frente a ella, una cómoda con un espejo encima que reflejaba su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

Desvió la vista y observó un armario a su izquierda bastante antiguo. Pero esa habitación parecía sacada de un cuento. Los colores cálidos y tostados se iluminaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana y se fijó en las antiguas vigas que se mostraban en el techo.

Se sintió desconcertada al encontrarse allí sola, pero el lugar la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Toda esa quietud, el sonido de los pájaros en el exterior, y la bonita atmósfera que la rodeaba, se desvanecieron cuando vinieron a su mente las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche.

La lucha feroz que había presenciado, el temor ante la muerte de James, la certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo… Había matado a un vampiro y amaba a otro.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y decidió abandonarse a ellas sollozando. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas para sostenerse y por primera vez en su vida estaba asustada.

James se detuvo en la puerta y cuando comprobó con un vistazo que no había ningún peligro supo que él era el causante de sus lágrimas. Sintió una punzada de dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y desvió la mirada hacia la taza que tenía entre las manos.

- Estaba en la cocina- dijo tímidamente- Bueno, no se me da muy bien, pero calentar leche no es demasiado complicado. Deberías tomártela.

Se acercó despacio, como si temiera que ella fuera a marcharse asustada en cualquier momento y le tendió el tazón que ella cogió sin decir nada.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros para resistir el deseo de abrazarla y observó cómo bebía a pequeños sorbos.

- Supongo que necesitas tiempo- dijo él incómodo- así que estaré por aquí fuera. Tengo que partir leña porque por la noche hace bastante frío aquí, pero sólo tienes que llamarme, de acuerdo? Ya sabes que tengo buen oído- dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios

Emitió un suspiro cuando se cerró la puerta tras él y siguió bebiendo la leche que le había preparado. La hizo entrar en calor y se sintió bastante mejor de lo que se había sentido al despertar.

Se levantó sujetándose a la cama y entró en un pequeño cuarto de baño. Su aspecto era bastante lamentable- pensó mirándose al espejo

Después de asearse volvió al dormitorio y buscó sus ropas pero no había nada. Llevaba únicamente una camiseta enorme en la que entrarían dos tipos del tamaño de James.

Sin tener muy claro todavía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ni dónde podía estar, se asomó a la ventana y vio cómo él estaba partiendo leña. Debían estar en algún lugar perdido en medio de las montañas, pero lejos de sentirse asustada por estar con un vampiro a kilómetros de cualquier ser humano, se encontraba mucho más tranquila.

La leña se partía como si fuera mantequilla ante sus golpes y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al comprobar que estaba plenamente repuesto. Era todo tan extraño- pensó

Resultaba increíble recordar cómo se había transformado en una bestia furiosa, y ese ser era el mismo que le había traído la leche y la había mirado con preocupación y ternura. El mismo ser que sin duda, la habría llevado allí para que estuviera a salvo y se había ocupado de cuidarla.

Era un monstruo, si. Podría ser un asesino. Pero amaba a esa "cosa" que estaba partiendo leña para que ella no tuviera frío durante la noche. Así que más le valía tratar de entenderlo y asimilarlo porque era lo que había. Uno no elige a quién ama- pensó

La nieve cubría todo el paisaje como un manto pero supuso que no debía hacer demasiado frío, ya que lucía el sol y James estaba en camiseta. Aunque bueno, los vampiros eran sensibles al frío?- se preguntó

Así que cogió una manta que encontró en la cómoda, se envolvió en ella y salió al porche.

- Pero qué demonios haces levantada? Entra dentro que vas a coger frío!- dijo James frunciendo el ceño

- De cada cinco veces que hablas tres son para gruñir- dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo observaba volver cargado de troncos

- Es que no tienes cabeza, pecas- dijo él

- Eso seguro- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá. De haberla tenido se hubiese apartado de él en el mismo momento en el que lo conoció. Aunque no sabía lo que era siempre supo que era peligroso y que le traería problemas.

Lo cierto es que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan débil. Era como si sus piernas no fueran capaces de soportar su propio peso.

James colocó la leña en la chimenea y prendió un fuego que calentase la estancia. Ella debía tener frío y hambre. Y todo por su culpa- pensaba

Había estado muy cerca de morir. Demasiado cerca. Y ahora su vida iba a dar un vuelco para el que posiblemente no estaba preparada. Pronto llegarían preguntas a las que él tendría que responder. Y debería hacerle entender la realidad. Su vida ya no sería la misma. Ahora debería esconderse y huir porque ya no volvería a estar a salvo nunca.

Sabía que eso la mataría. Él sabía lo que significaba su carrera para ella. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho estaba hecho y es cierto, todo fue por su culpa. Por meterla en su vida, por no tener el valor de dejarla ir. Ahora lo único importante era mantenerla a salvo.

Y llegó la primera pregunta. Aunque esta no fue complicada de contestar.

- El fuego no os mata?- dijo ella con curiosidad

- Igual que a vosotros- contestó él

- Bueno, ya pero os mata de verdad… quiero decir…

- Se lo que quieres decir- interrumpió él- Te preguntas si el fuego acaba con un vampiro o si no nos afecta como las balas o los cuchillos

- Lo que quiero saber es qué tengo que hacer la próxima vez que aparezca uno- dijo ella molesta ante la actitud fría y distante que él mantenía

James se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándola con la mirada

- Tienes uno delante- dijo con el rostro inexpresivo- El fuego y como tú misma has descubierto, la madera en el corazón. Las balas de plata son un invento de la tele.

- Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- dijo ella mirándolo enfadada

- Estoy contestando a tus preguntas. Supongo que tendrás muchas más- dijo James sin inmutarse

- Y eso te extraña? Te cabrea que tenga preguntas?- dijo Kate sorprendida- No es lo mínimo que puedo tener, preguntas?

- No. Y estoy dispuesto a contestarlas todas. Es más, creo que has hecho la más importante. No puedes volver a dejar que haga lo que hice. Tienes que saber cómo destruirnos llegado el momento- dijo él

- James… No era por ti. Es sólo que todo fue tan horrible... Esa bestia no se moría a pesar de que vacié el cargador y...

- Ahora ya sabes cómo deshacerte de las bestias- dijo él entrando en la cocina- Te haré algo de comer.

Kate se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo. Tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar por la impotencia que sentía. No entendía a qué demonios venía esa actitud. Era evidente que estaba enfadado o dolido, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Maldita sea! Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de fuerza se habría levantado y le hubiera chillado, se largaría de allí. Pero apenas podía sostenerse en pie y era incapaz de empezar una discusión.

De modo que optó por acurrucarse cubriéndose con la manta y reprimió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Poco rato después apareció James con un bocadillo que llevaba más fiambre que pan y un vaso de zumo .

- Come- dijo tendiéndole el plato

A pesar de que aquello era una orden, su expresión se había suavizado. Se sentó frente a ella mientras observaba cómo daba pequeños mordiscos al bocadillo. En el fondo tenía hambre, y sabía que comer era la única manera de reponerse. Así que dejó de lado el orgullo y dio buena cuenta de la comida.

- Siento lo de antes- dijo él mientras terminaba de comer- Nunca debí permitir que las cosas llegasen hasta este punto, Kate

Ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión distante. Cogió el zumo, se lo bebió de un trago y se levantó con dificultad.

- Quiero descansar- dijo secamente

- Claro- dijo él tímidamente. Se levantó y la siguió a cierta distancia hasta el dormitorio. Temía que en cualquier momento las fuerzas le fallasen y se desplomase en el suelo, pero era incapaz de acercarse a ella o de tocarla.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

- Estaré aquí por si quieres algo- dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Lo que quiero es que te vayas al infierno- dijo ella con rabia mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

- Ojalá pudiera- pensó él apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta


	15. Chapter 15

Siento la tardanza. Y siento el error pero me he dado cuenta de que el capítulo 12 no estaba completo. Lo he sustituido y añadido lo que faltaba. Sorry!

CAPÍTULO 15

No le respondían las piernas. No tenía fuerzas pero tenía que llegar hasta él. Intentaba arrastrarse pero la nieve le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

Seguía las huellas y se dirigía hacia los terribles sonidos que golpeaban su cabeza. Rugidos y golpes que la aterraban y la atraían irremediablemente.

Un rastro de sangre y un cuerpo sobre la nieve. El del hombre que amaba.

Se acercó a él presa del pánico. Arrastrando su cuerpo sobre su sangre y entre sollozos levantó su rostro. Acunó su cuerpo en su regazo mientras gritaba su nombre. Le temblaban las manos y de repente se quedó con ellas vacías. Mirando horrorizada el lugar que antes ocupaba el cuerpo de James.

Sólo había cenizas.

Unos brazos poderosos la sacudían por los hombros devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Despierta! Kate!- oyó a lo lejos

- James!- sollozó al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo frente a ella

- Tranquila- dijo susurrándole al oído mientras la mecía entre sus brazos- Era sólo una pesadilla

Pero no lo era. No era uno de esos sueños que suelen atemorizar a los niños mientras duermen. No eran monstruos imaginarios que salían del armario o de debajo de la cama cuando ella era pequeña. Era real.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando contra su pecho. Y no se preocupó por ello. Sólo necesitaba sentirlo cerca y escuchar el latido de su corazón.

- No tienes que tener miedo, Kate- dijo él con suavidad- Este lugar es seguro. Al menos por ahora- añadió

- Nunca he tenido miedo- dijo ella separándose de él y limpiándose el rostro- Pero ahora no puedo evitarlo

La sonrisa que intentaba forzar no daba resultado. James podía ver que estaba asustada y que su cuerpo aún temblaba. Lo peor de todo era que era incapaz de tranquilizarla porque él mismo era el causante de ese temor, y de que el miedo la acompañase irremediablemente durante el resto de su vida.

- Voy a traerte un vaso de leche caliente y procurarás dormir. De acuerdo?- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Esa era su condena. Ver día a día cómo había destrozado su vida. Contemplar esos ojos tristes y el miedo en ellos. Gracias a su propio egoísmo y a un deseo infantil de perseguir algo que tenía prohibido había convertido a una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma en una criatura infeliz y atormentada.

Ver la misma expresión en su rostro que tenía la noche en la que sus padres desaparecieron era su condena.

Cuando entró en la habitación ella estaba más tranquila, pero seguía teniendo la mirada perdida. Abrazaba sus propias rodillas como si intentase agarrarse a algo que la mantuviera a flote.

Dejó el vaso en la mesilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin saber qué decir.

- Quédate- dijo ella a su espalda

- Estás segura?- dijo enfrentándole la mirada

Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él y James volvió a dejarse llevar una vez más. Se sentó en la cama y acogió su cuerpo cálido que necesitaba tanto como ella.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y se abandonó a la caricia que su boca le proporcionaba. Aspiró su olor, se deleitó en la ternura de sus besos y exploró el interior en busca del sabor que anhelaba.

No había el menor atisbo de miedo o recelo en ella. Muy al contrario se entregó a él sin reservas, acariciando con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él con desesperación.

James respondió con el ansia que quemaba sus entrañas cada vez que la sentía cerca. Devoró cada milímetro de su boca, recorrió esa piel tibia y suave con sus besos y sintió la necesidad de fundirse en un solo ser cuando ambos alcanzaron la cima.

Tumbado en la cama acariciaba su espalda dibujando símbolos imaginarios sobre ella mientras Kate tomaba el vaso de leche.

Al volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos se olvidó de la realidad que les rodeaba.

- Nada como un buen polvo después de una pesadilla- dijo ella con una mirada traviesa

James no pudo reprimir una carcajada y la atrajo hacia si atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- Estás loca- dijo riendo

- Muy loca- contestó ella dándole un suave beso en los labios

- Hablo en serio, pecas- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- Deberías tenerme miedo. Soy un vampiro.

- Miedo? A ti?- dijo ella sorprendida

- He estado a punto de matarte- dijo ensombreciendo su rostro- Deberías tenerlo.

- Pero no lo hiciste

- Eso no puede repetirse nunca. Nunca más- dijo él con firmeza

Le hubiera pedido que le jurase que correría si algo así volvía a ocurrir igual que ella hubiera querido decirle que lo haría, pero ambos sabían que se estarían mintiendo. De modo que callaron durante unos segundos hasta que Kate decidió dar un giro a la conversación. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en nada en realidad.

- Dónde estamos?- preguntó con indiferencia mientras se apoyaba en su pecho

- En Gardiner, aunque no te sonará. A medio camino entre Montana y Idaho. Esta casa es de Hugo. Pensó que aquí estaríamos seguros por ahora- dijo James

- Un momento- dijo ella sorprendida- Hugo sabe…?

- Hugo sabe. Hugo es mi amigo. Es como yo- dijo él- Podemos confiar en él y además contamos con la ventaja de que es joven, así que Juliet no lo conoce.

Ella suspiró profundamente y se recostó. Los pensamientos acudían a su mente a pesar de que trataba de apartarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te llevé a su casa. Te pusimos sangre y me ofreció este lugar. Pensamos que era lo mejor para ocultarnos durante un tiempo. Al menos hasta que llegue la primavera. Hay turistas en verano pero ahora no hay casi nadie y aunque Gardiner es un pueblo muy pequeño tenemos Jackson a tiro de piedra.

- Así que el plan es quedarnos aquí hasta la primavera- dijo Kate sin poder reprimir un suspiro

- No tenemos otra opción. Es esto o jugárnosla, pecas- dijo él

- Mi casa, mi trabajo…

- Tu vida- añadió él- Todo ha cambiado ahora. Quizás podamos hacer algo pero hay que pensarlo muy bien y dejar pasar algo de tiempo. Créeme, esto es lo más seguro.

- No tengo nada. Lo dejaste todo allí?- preguntó Kate

- No hubo tiempo de recoger. Es más, le dije a Lionel que mandase nuestras cosas a Paris. Eso tendrá entretenida a Juliet durante un tiempo- dijo James- Pero no te preocupes por las cosas porque podemos comprar lo que quieras. El dinero no es problema.

- Supongo que has tenido mucho tiempo para ahorrar- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Supones bien- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Hablaste con Ben?- preguntó Kate

- Si

- Y?

- Desde el primer día Ben sabía que esto iba a pasar. Me aconsejó que te clavara los dientes y me quitase un problema de encima

- Linus también…?- dijo ella sorprendida

- También- contestó él

- Dios! Y así, tan fácil? Así es como él se quita de encima los problemas?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido

- Ben no es tan gilipollas de enamorarse de un problema hasta el punto de jugarse la cabeza literalmente hablando- dijo James sonriendo- De todos modos no es mal tío. No creo que nos delatase, aunque por si acaso no le dije dónde estaríamos.

- Un momento- Kate se incorporó sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Repite eso!

- El qué?

- Te has enamorado de mi, Ford?- dijo sorprendida

- Eres policía. No hay suficientes pruebas de eso?- dijo él sonriendo

- Pero nunca lo has dicho

- Los delincuentes no suelen confesar sus delitos pero con pruebas se les puede condenar

- Así que eres un delincuente no confeso- dijo ella acariciándole los labios con un dedo

- Podrías arrancarme una confesión si sabes cómo- dijo él besándola con ternura

- Creo que puedo intentarlo- dijo Kate devolviéndole el beso

James la volteó y se colocó sobre ella mientras ambos reían.

- Sabes cuál es el problema, pecas?- dijo él dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello- Que esto me da mucha hambre

- Dios- dijo ella riendo

- Menos mal que Hugo me ha dejado reservas- dijo él mientras continuaba besando su cuello

- Espero que muchas, porque si te voy a tener aquí hasta primavera no pienso dejar que te aburras- contestó ella suspirando

Hasta primavera- pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar entre caricias y besos


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba a su lado agudizó su oído y se volvió a tumbar extendiendo los brazos abarcando toda la cama. Estaba trasteando en la cocina. Haciéndole el desayuno, sin duda.

Se encontraba mucho mejor y decidió levantarse y darse una ducha que le sentó de maravilla. Después volvió a abrir los cajones pero allí sólo había ropa de Hugo, así que con una mueca se colocó una camiseta de Stars Wars que le llegaba a las rodillas y salió de la habitación.

James estaba en la cocina bastante cabreado por lo que podía ver.

- Olvidé el aceite- dijo con las manos en las caderas- Cómo coño voy a hacer los huevos y el bacon sin aceite?

- Hay café?- dijo ella divertida

- Si

- Y tostadas?

- Claro

- Pues sobra. Nunca desayuno otra cosa- dijo ella acercándose a la cafetera

- Huele bien- añadió mientras se llenaba una taza

- Tú si que hueles bien- dijo él abrazándola desde atrás mientras enterraba su nariz en su cabello

- Eso es porque me he duchado- dijo ella sonriendo- Tú has desayunado ya?

- Claro, pero podría repetir- dijo él lamiendo su cuello

Kate se giró y mientras sonreía le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la nariz

- Escucha esto, Ford. Si me hincas el diente vas a aburrirte mucho aquí hasta primavera, así que yo de ti reprimiría tus instintos

- Puede que tengas razón- dijo él ladeando la cabeza- Pero me va a costar.

- Porque estoy deliciosa- afirmó Kate

- Mucho- dijo él besándola lenta y apasionadamente

- Quieto ahí- dijo ella sujetándolo de la cintura- Tengo hambre

- Bueno, vale- gruñó él- Si te encuentras mejor deberíamos ir a la ciudad a comprar algo de comer y ropa. Esa camiseta no es tu estilo.

- Estoy mucho mejor- dijo ella hincándole el diente a la tostada- Así que si quieres vamos ahora.

James se sentó a la mesa, junto a ella y se sirvió una taza de café.

- Ves? Eso no lo entiendo- dijo ella señalándolo- Puedes comer y beber

- Si pero no sirve de nada. Es como si bebieras agua. Te llena el estómago pero a los diez minutos el estómago sigue rugiendo- dijo él dando un trago al café- Digamos que calma un poco pero nada más.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- Quiero saber qué es lo que puedes hacer, lo que no, lo que sientes, lo que necesitas… Todo

- Te diré lo que quieras saber- dijo él sonriendo- Ya no hay motivo para ocultar nada.

- Y quiero saber todo de tu vida. Cómo te convertiste en esto, dónde has vivido y cómo, cuántos años tienes… Quiero conocerte.

- Eso puede ser muy largo, pecas. Nací en 1820- dijo James sin dejar de sonreir

- Dios! Tienes casi trescientos años!- dijo ella sorprendida

- Eso no es mucho entre los míos. Digamos que soy un vampiro de mediana edad- contestó él

- Bueno- dijo ella sonriendo- La diferencia de edad no es un problema para mí

- Ese es el menor de los problemas- dijo James levantándose de la silla- Tienes la ropa en la secadora. Voy a ducharme y nos vamos, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- contestó ella

- Y te prometo que al volver te contaré mi larga y tortuosa vida de vampiro- dijo él mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

Minutos más tarde entraban a Gardiner. Hacía un día soleado aunque el frío calaba los huesos. El paisaje era completamente blanco pero el pueblecito era una postal navideña.

Constaba de un par de calles con casitas de dos plantas y unos cuantos locales. Entraron en una tienda donde se vendía prácticamente de todo, desde comida hasta piezas de repuestos para tractores.

Estuvieron un buen rato comprando víveres y luego Kate se dedicó a probarse chaquetas, gorros enormes e incluso botas para la nieve.

James la contemplaba sonriendo y bromeaba con su aspecto.

Se estaban divirtiendo como dos adolescentes y Kate pensó que jamás lo había visto tan relajado y sonriente.

Pero aquello duró poco. Estaba encajándole un gorro hasta las cejas cuando vio que su rostro se ponía tenso de pronto.

- Buenos días, jefe- dijo con lo que era una evidente sonrisa forzada

- Si que lo son- dijo una voz a su espalda

Kate se giró y pudo ver a un hombre con uniforme. La estrella relucía en su chaquetón. El sheriff local, supuso.

- John Locke- dijo tendiéndole una mano a James

- Encantado, sheriff. Detective James Ford, de la policía de Los Ángeles. Y esta es Jane Button, mi prometida.

- Señorita Button- dijo el sheriff quitándose el sombrero- He oído que están pasando unos días en la cabaña del norte.

- Si. Encontramos esa maravilla en internet y la hemos alquilado. Es perfecta- dijo James

- Conocen al señor Reyes?- preguntó el sheriff

- En realidad no. Hicimos el trato mediante mails. Por lo visto no utiliza demasiado esa cabaña

- Suele venir en verano unos pocos días- dijo Locke

- Nosotros tenemos pensado quedarnos hasta la primavera. Jane es escritora y este lugar es magnífico para ella. Y yo necesitaba un respiro. Usted ya sabe lo que significa este trabajo. He pedido una excedencia- dijo James con una perfecta sonrisa

- Claro, debe ser agotador en una ciudad tan grande- dijo Locke- Pues nada, disfruten su estancia entre nosotros, y si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en comunicármela.

- Gracias jefe- dijo James despidiéndose

James la cogió de la mano y se dirigió rápidamente a la caja. Pagó lo que habían comprado y lo cargó en el coche sin abrir la boca.

Una vez en el coche y cuando se habían alejado la miró y dijo:

- Dime que no te he llamado Kate delante de la dependienta

- Tranquilo. Eso lo haces cuando estás cabreado. Me has llamado pecas todo el rato- dijo ella

- Mierda!- exclamó dando un golpe al volante- Teníamos que haber pensado en esto y haberlo planeado antes.

- Has estado muy natural- dijo ella intentando calmarlo- Lo que no entiendo es por qué has dicho tu nombre verdadero.

- Ese tío lo primero que va a hacer es meter mi puto nombre en google. Llamar a los Ángeles sería más pesado. Hay muchas comisarías. Y si ve que le he dicho la verdad no se preocupará de ti- dijo pensativo

- Cálmate, James- dijo ella- Tú mismo has dicho que Linus no nos delataría.

- Cómo voy a calmarme, Kate? Si Juliet nos descubre estamos muertos, entiendes?

- Y qué sacaría Ben de decirle a Juliet dónde estamos? Para qué iba a hacer algo así?- dijo ella- Relájate, en serio. O si lo prefieres vámonos de aquí, pero no quiero verte así, vale?

- Está bien. Hablaré con Linus de todos modos- dijo James más calmado

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. Kate se puso a ordenar las cosas en la nevera y él desapareció un rato. Kate supuso que necesitaba un trago así que decidió dejarlo a solas.

Al rato volvió, abrió una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Ella se sentó en el brazo del sillón y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- Esto va a ser así desde ahora, Kate. Huir, mentir, escapar…

- No me importa si estamos juntos- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

- Si al menos lo hubieras decidido tú- dijo él- Pero no tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo. Todo fue demasiado rápido y yo…

- Lo hubiera elegido- dijo ella interrumpiéndole- Por si no te has dado cuenta yo también te amo y donde sea y como sea quiero estar contigo.

La agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre él devorándola con la mirada. Sabía que decía la verdad, pero eso le dolía más que si una estaca atravesara su corazón. La amaba y no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No podía darle la vida que ella merecía. Y no podía hacer más que dedicar la suya a protegerla y a cuidarla.

- Cuidaré de ti- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

- Y yo de ti- dijo ella acercando sus labios a su boca


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

- No esperaba tu llamada, James

- Ni yo hacerla, pero hay algo que debes saber. Es posible que un tipo se ponga en contacto contigo para husmear sobre mí

- Y supongo que quieres que corrobore tu versión

- No voy a pedirte que mientas, Ben. Te preguntará si es cierto que soy detective y si he cogido una excedencia.

- Tienes problemas, Ford. Y graves. El consejo está al tanto de todo. Si os cogen estáis muertos.

- Lo sé, Ben. No vas a preguntarme dónde estoy?

- Prefiero no saberlo

- Pero el tipo que es posible que te llame puede que te informe de dónde estamos

- Espero entonces que no me llame nadie

- Puedo contar contigo, Ben? Si te llama el tío, digo

- Una vez te conté que estuve en una situación similar a la tuya. Cometí la misma estupidez que tú, Ford. Lo que no te conté es que no tuve suerte. Nos encontraron y las mataron a las dos. A Danielle y a la niña. No voy a ser yo quien te delate, James

- Gracias, Ben

- Suerte

Respiró profundamente por primera vez desde el encuentro con el Sheriff. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche. Sabía que llamar a Linus era un riesgo pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No le delataría. Podía confiar en su palabra. Sobre todo después de lo que le había contado.

Debió ser duro- pensó mientras abandonaba el garaje donde había desayunado y efectuado la llamada

Quizás fuera aquello lo que hizo de Ben un hombre frío y sin sentido alguno del humor. Tal vez antes fuera un tipo capaz de sonreír, de tener ilusiones…

Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Kate en la cocina haciendo café. Estaba envuelta en una manta y tenía el cabello revuelto.

James se pasó instintivamente el dorso de la mano por los labios por si quedasen restos de su desayuno.

- Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Aún no son las seis- dijo con timidez

- Me desperté, vi que no estabas y como estaba congelada pensé que el café me haría entrar en calor- dijo ella frotándose los ojos

- He ido a …

- James, no soy una remilgada que se desmaya al ver una gota de sangre- interrumpió ella- Soy policía. Más vale que lo asumas y te dejes de tonterías. Has ido a comer. No te inventes entierros y demás historias

Le hablaba con firmeza pero con una tranquilidad que asombraba. No podía dejar de sorprenderse con su actitud. Lo tomaba todo con una normalidad que daba miedo.

- Lo del entierro era verdad- dijo él sonriendo

- En serio?- preguntó ella sorprendida

- Si. Mi compañero. Al que sustituiste, de hecho

- No te lo….- preguntó ella casi con miedo

- No me como a mis compañeros, pecas- dijo él sonriendo- Le pegaron un tiro porque era un flipado prepotente.

- Bueno, mejor- suspiró ella

- Café?

- Vale- dijo James apoyándose en la encimera

Le sirvió su taza y ella cogió una magdalena enorme rellena de chocolate que había comprado en la tienda. Eso también le había sorprendido porque intuía que era la típica chica que comía únicamente cosas verdes y sanas, y así fue. Llenó la cesta de brócoli, espinacas y demás, pero también metió un montón de cosas con chocolate. Por lo visto era su debilidad.

- Dónde tienes escondida la sangre?- preguntó ella a bocajarro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Para qué quieres saberlo?

- James, tú mismo dices que estamos en peligro. Debería saberlo por si ocurriese algo. Es más, no sé por qué tienes que esconderla. En la nevera la tendríamos más a mano en caso de…

- Y dónde la ponemos? Al lado de tus yogures con bífidus?- interrumpió él con sarcasmo

- James- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos enfrentándole la mirada- Ya es hora de que dejes de tratarme como a una damita en apuros. Estamos juntos en esto ahora.

- Hay una trampilla debajo de la estantería. Da a parar a un sótano. Ahí está todo- cedió el de mala gana

- Y la moto que hay funciona?

- Si. Las llaves están aquí con las de la casa

- Hay algo más que tenga que saber?- preguntó ella

- El dinero está también en el sótano

- Es sólo por precaución, James. Lo entiendes, verdad?- dijo Kate dándole un mordisco a la magdalena

- He hablado con Linus. No nos delatará

- Perfecto, y ahora, detective- dijo ella acercándose de manera sugerente a él- vas a volver a la cama y me contarás toda tu vida. Me muero por saber qué has hecho por el mundo durante doscientos años

- La curiosidad mató al gato, pecas- dijo él limpiándole el chocolate de los labios

- Soy policía, qué esperabas?

Kate se metió en la cama mientras James avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y añadía troncos. Hacía un frío increíble, y cuando él se unió a ella enredó sus piernas entre las suyas buscando calor.

- Seguro que quieres que te cuente mi vida?- dijo él acariciándole peligrosamente la cadera- No prefieres otra cosa?

- Deja de escaquearte!- dijo ella dándole una palmada en el hombro

- Está bien!- dijo él abrazándola- Erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy, muy lejano…

- Idiota!- rió Kate

- Vale- gruñó resignado- Pero resumiré un poco

- Empieza!

- Veamos… Nací en 1820 en Jasper, un pequeño pueblo de Alabama. Pero mis padres se trasladaron en seguida a Wyoming. Yo apenas tenía dos años así que crecí en una casa que construyó mi propio padre. Teníamos cuatro pollos y poco más pero el gobierno regalaba tierras a los que tuvieran las pelotas suficientes como para poblar aquel jodido desierto.

- Trabajábamos duro. Nosotros y todos los que habían ido allí. Ya sabes, al estilo de la casita de la pradera. Mucho trabajo y pocas recompensas pero éramos felices. Había esperanza. Pero una noche apareció ella.

- Quién?- preguntó Kate levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

- Juliet- contestó él- Mató a mis padres. Les hincó el diente hasta dejarlos secos mientras yo lo observaba todo debajo de la cama. Tenía ocho años.

- Dios mío- susurró ella incorporándose sobre el codo para poderlo mirar

- Hace mucho de eso, Kate- dijo James quitándole importancia- El caso es que me libré de seguir la suerte de mis padres por el tipo que la acompañaba porque cuando me descubrió intentó que yo fuera su postre, pero el otro tío dijo que niños no. Ella me miró sonriente y me dijo que era mi día de suerte. Hija de puta- gruñó

- Y te quedaste solo- dijo Kate

- Solo y a kilómetros de cualquier ser humano. Pasé unos días allí sin saber qué coño hacer y cuando me convencí de que no iban a despertar eché a andar. Tardé dos días en llegar a Laramie pero nadie me hizo puto caso. Las cosas no son como ahora que va un crío sólo por la calle y lo recogen los servicios sociales, así que digamos que sobreviví. Robando, comiendo lo que tiraban en las tabernas y durmiendo en la calle.

- Nadie te ayudó?- preguntó ella sorprendida

- Una puta. Mae Hudson se llamaba- por primera vez sonrió al recordarla- Tenía unos cuarenta años y era la dueña de un prostíbulo. Me dio cobijo y comida a cambio de hacerle recados. Iba a comprar y esas cosas. Y era amable conmigo. Por lo visto tenía un hijo en Virginia al que tuvo que dejar con unos familiares y le recordaba a él.

- Le contaste lo que pasó con tus padres?- quiso saber Kate

- Se lo conté a mucha gente, pero nadie me creyó. Y al final yo mismo creí que estaba loco. Decidí que lo mejor sería sobrevivir.

- Debió ser duro- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla

- No fue tan malo- dijo sonriendo- Los tipos pagaban por ver lo que yo veía todos los días en casa de Mae.

Kate sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que aquello debió ser una pesadilla aunque quisiera quitarle hierro al tema. James se parecía asombrosamente a ella en ese aspecto. Ambos odiaban la compasión.

- Tenía catorce años cuando conseguí reunir dinero para largarme a Alabama. Volví a Jasper. Quería ver si había algún pariente de mis padres, pero no encontré a nadie. Al menos vivo. Así que me alisté en el ejército. Era la única opción disponible.

- Estuviste en el ejército- dijo ella sonriendo

- Si. Aunque no había demasiado que hacer. Mantener a los indios a raya en sus reservas y poco más. Cuando cumplí treinta y cinco ya era oficial y las cosas empezaban a oler a guerra. Los secesionistas empezaban a movilizarse y se ponía el tema interesante.

- Estarías con el sur, claro- dijo Kate

- Porque viví y nací allí. Aunque a mí me importaba un carajo todo, la verdad. La libertad de movimientos y la paga era lo único que me interesaba. Las familias bien daban fiestas constantemente y los oficiales éramos invitados y agasajados. Éramos la esperanza del sur

- Dime, Lo que el viento se llevó es fiel a la época?- preguntó Kate sonriendo

- Más o menos- dijo James ladeando la cabeza- Solo que yo no encontré a ninguna Scarlett, me encontré a Juliet

- A Juliet?- repitió ella sorprendida

- Fue en una fiesta en Virginia. Recuerdo que se me congeló la sangre cuando la vi. Iba vestida de verde esmeralda. Reía con otro oficial pero me paralicé al ver sus ojos. No podía creerlo pero era la misma bestia que mató a mis padres. La misma mirada.

- Le dijiste algo?

- Esperé. La observé durante toda la noche pensando que no podía ser. Que me había vuelto loco. Pero cuanto más la veía más me convencía de que era ella. Así que esperé y me escondí. Y cuando la fiesta terminó, subí a su cuarto y le dije: Se quién eres

- Y?- preguntó Kate ansiosa

- Me dijo que entonces sólo había dos opciones. Me preguntó si quería vivir o morir y recuerdo que saqué la pistola pero nada más. Al día siguiente me desperté en su cama. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre pero no pude pararme a pensar. Tenía que estar con mi regimiento a primera hora así que corrí.

- Te había convertido

- Lo hizo, aunque yo no lo sabía entonces. Sólo notaba cosas muy extrañas. Sentía un vacío, como si me quemase la sangre. El sol me molestaba muchísimo, oía con mucha nitidez y era como si fuese mucho más fuerte.

- Lo que siguió fue una puta tortura. Empecé a tener hambre y nada me saciaba. Estaba furioso y desesperado y poco a poco me fui debilitando. El coronel me llevó al hospital y en cuanto me quedé a solas en la habitación con un hombre que tenía una herida comprendí qué es lo que necesitaba.

Kate lo miraba fijamente sin poder articular palabra.

- La guerra fue una bendición. Me permitía alimentarme sin tener que matar a nadie. Ya lo hacían los yanquis por mí. Así que primero fue la guerra de secesión, luego estuve en Europa como civil , y cuando llegó la primera guerra mundial volví a alistarme.

- Pero no sabías nada? Nadie te explicó…

- Nadie. Aunque algo podía intuir. Sobre todo al ver que no envejecía. Eso me obligó a cambiar de lugar y de identidad cada diez años aproximadamente.

- Y no encontraste a ninguno de los tuyos?- preguntó ella

- No era un tipo muy sociable, pecas- dijo él sonriendo- Pero sí. Encontré a uno en Londres. Estaba en mi mismo regimiento. Era mucho más viejo que yo, y más cabrón incluso, pero me ayudó. Me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber y me dio nombres de otros como nosotros. Así que podemos decir que me integré en mi comunidad.

- No volviste a ver a Juliet?- preguntó ella

- Me la encontré en un concierto de los Stones- dijo él- En el setenta y dos.

- Y?

- Y me lié con ella- dijo sin darle más importancia

- Te liaste con ella? Con la mujer que mató a tus padres?- preguntó ella horrorizada

- No lo entiendes. Ella es muy poderosa. Tiene la capacidad de dominar a los demás. Y por aquel entonces yo andaba muy perdido. Me convenció de que me había hecho un favor convirtiéndome y supongo que me dejé llevar.

- Dios mío!- dijo ella recostándose en la cama dirigiendo su mirada al techo

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Kate no podía entenderlo. Aunque ella, sin saberlo, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo él. Sólo que ella no era consciente de lo que pasó con sus padres.

James se sentía como una maldita rata pero era incapaz de contarle aquello. No todavía.

Le acarició el cabello enroscando uno de sus dedos en sus rizos.

- Querías que te lo contase- dijo en un susurro

- Es difícil de entender, James- contestó ella

- Lo sé. Pero no te dije que fuera fácil

- Por qué terminasteis?- dijo Kate enfrentándole la mirada

- Porque una noche me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Yo no era como ella. Yo no podía…

- No voy a juzgarte, James- interrumpió ella- Yo no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Imagino que no ha sido fácil.

- No, no lo es- dijo él con la voz quebrada- Aunque haya podido ver a los Stones en directo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios antes de recostarse sobre su pecho de nuevo.

No tenía ni idea- pensó James mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo- Lo que supuso su primera víctima en ese hospital. El horror de saberse un monstruo. La locura que significaba vivir como una bestia. Pero no iba a contárselo. Sencillamente no podría soportar que lo rechazase y se apartase de él.

- Cómo se hace? Cómo te convirtió?- preguntó ella de pronto

- Hay que dejar a la víctima seca, sin sangre. Y esperar a que su corazón se detenga. Entonces hay que darle a beber sangre de vampiro- dijo James

- Lo has hecho alguna vez?

James la miró sorprendido

- No!- exclamó- Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nadie se merece esto, Kate

- Pero James, has vivido tanto… Has podido ver tantas cosas…

- Y?

- He estado pensando. Aquello que dijiste una vez- su voz temblaba intentando explicarse- lo de la fecha de caducidad…

- Kate, no vayas por ahí- cortó él

- Escucha, sería una solución para no tener que huir y tú y yo.. Podrías…

- Basta!- gritó levantándose de la cama- No sabes lo que estás diciendo! No sabes lo que es esto!

- James…

-Cállate!- dijo dando un fuerte portazo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Lo había pensado. Demonios si lo había pensado! Muchas veces. Demasiadas. Las mismas que había descartado la idea. Prefería perderla a condenarla eternamente. Prefería incluso verla muerta. Nadie se merecía aquello.

James caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo. Sabía que tarde o temprano saldría esa conversación pero no estaba preparado para afrontarla. Quizás había suavizado demasiado las cosas. Para ella ser vampiro significaba una aventura, ver conciertos y viajar a lugares. La había querido proteger y lo que había conseguido es que le fascinase su mundo.

No, nunca lo haría.

De ahora en adelante debería ser más explícito. Mostrarle a qué se enfrentaba. Aunque eso lo destruyese.

Entró en el garaje enrabietado, cogió varias bolsas de sangre y se dirigió hacia la casa. Se encontraron en el porche. Ella iba completamente vestida y debidamente abrigada.

- Qué haces con eso?- preguntó ella

- Ponerlo en la puta nevera. No es lo que querías? Dime, cielo, lo pongo junto a la carne o con la verdura?- dijo irritado

- Ponlo donde te salga de las pelotas- contestó ella enfadada

Vio que cogía las llaves del coche y le retuvo la mano con fuerza

- A dónde crees que vas?- dijo James mirándola con rabia

- Al pueblo. A por pan- contestó ella

- Sola?

- Si! Sola! Y suéltame!- gritó

- Me cago en la puta- gruñó él- No te das cuenta de que es peligroso?

- Deja de hacer eso! Deja de tratarme como a una niña! Y deja de decidir por mí qué es lo que quiero y lo que no!- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos muy enfadada

- No vas a ir sola a este maldito pueblo!- dijo él reteniéndola del brazo

- Si voy a ir. O qué? Vas a utilizar tus poderes para retenerme?- dijo Kate desafiante

- Vas a ponerme las cosas más difíciles de lo que están, no?- dijo James mirándola con dureza

- Haberlo pensado antes de meterme en todo esto- contestó ella dirigiéndose al coche

Tenía que largarse de allí y respirar. Lo amaba más de lo que jamás pensó que podía amar a alguien, pero ella siempre había sido independiente. Siempre había pensado por sí misma y había tomado sus propias decisiones, y tanta sobreprotección la estaba asfixiando.

Tenía que empezar a entenderlo y aceptarlo. Ella era una persona, no una mascota. Si no lo hacía, aquello no iba a funcionar. Tenía que confiar en ella.

La nieve que había caído durante la noche dificultaba la conducción y decidió dejar de pensar y centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. Iría a la tienda, compraría el pan y se tomaría un café en el restaurante que habían visto. Eso la despejaría un poco. Necesitaba ver personas normales, con vidas normales.

Cuando entró en la tienda la chica le sonrió mucho más amigablemente que el día anterior.

- Buenos días- dijo Kate

- Buenos? Menuda nevada cayó anoche!- dijo la chica- Está todo bien por ahí arriba?

- Todo bien. Más nieve pero todo bien.

- Me llamo Claire Littleton- dijo tendiéndole la mano- El sheriff dice que tú y tu prometido estaréis aquí un tiempo.

- Jane Button- contestó ella sonriendo- Si, hasta primavera probablemente

- Es una lástima. Esto empieza a vivir en primavera- dijo Claire

- Por eso. Soy escritora y necesito tranquilidad. Esto es perfecto ahora- dijo Kate- Además, James tiene una excedencia y en algún momento tendremos que volver.

- Lo has dejado en casa?- dijo Claire mientras envolvía la barra de pan

- Sí. Partiendo leña. Anoche la terminamos toda- dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, hay otro modo de calentarse- dijo Claire con picardía- Tengo unas estufas buenísimas que no consumen casi

- Creo que James prefiere la leña. Le gusta hacer ejercicio- dijo Kate guiñándole el ojo

Claire soltó una carcajada y Kate le siguió. Esa chica era dulce y simpática. Una chica normal con una vida tranquila. Todo un soplo de aire fresco después de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días.

- Oye, no hay mucha gente de nuestra edad por aquí, así que es un placer teneros entre nosotros. Podríamos quedar para cenar algún día. A Charlie le encantaría- dijo Claire

- Es tu marido?

- No! Aún no me decido- rió ella- No hasta que no siente la cabeza.

- Se lo diré a James. Estará bien salir de esa cabaña de vez en cuando- dijo Kate

Kate observó una caja que había al lado del mostrador. Algo se movía en su interior y de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos lastimeros.

- Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Oh! Esto? Mira qué preciosidad- dijo cogiendo a uno de los tres gatitos en la mano

- Madre mía- dijo Kate sonriendo

- Los he rescatado del establo de Max. Ese borracho no iba a cuidar de ellos. Y estoy intentando buscarles un hogar. Los Sanders se han llevado uno para el pequeño Tom, y la señora Hoss ha cogido otro. Quieres uno?- dijo Claire emocionada

Kate cogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña bola de pelo anaranjado que escondió su morrito bajo su axila. Apenas tendrían un par de semanas y aquella cosita debía tener tanto frío…

- No sé si a James le hará mucha gracia- dijo dudosa

- Qué dices! He visto cómo te mira. Ese hombre hará todo lo que le digas- dijo Claire riendo

- Qué demonios!- dijo Kate mirándola como una niña traviesa- Me lo llevo! Es tan mono…

- Genial!- dijo Claire aplaudiendo- Te regalo la comida y la arena. Sabes cómo cuidarlo supongo.

- Me llevaré también esa cesta. Lo pondré delante de la chimenea- dijo Kate emocionada

- Buenos días, señorita Button- dijo el Sheriff a su espalda.

El hombre también parecía mucho más amable que el día anterior. Posiblemente habría corroborado ya la historia de James y se le veía tranquilo y confiado.

- Buenos días, Sheriff- contestó ella

- Veo que Claire ya la ha embaucado- dijo sonriendo al ver al gatito

- No le ha costado demasiado, la verdad

- Ha bajado sola al pueblo?

- James se ha quedado partiendo leña. Sólo he venido a por el pan- dijo ella

- Tenga cuidado al volver. Las carreteras no están en buen estado- dijo el Sheriff

- Lo sé- dijo Kate sonriendo- Tengo que irme o James se empezará a preocupar.

- Jane, espere- dijo el Sheriff Locke- Ya que van a formar parte de nuestra comunidad… Mañana hay una pequeña celebración en el pueblo. Inauguramos la biblioteca y tomaremos un almuerzo en el ayuntamiento. Están invitados usted y el detective Ford.

- Ah…- dijo Kate sorprendida

- No somos muchos y una pareja joven y respetable siempre es bienvenida entre nosotros. Además, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de charlar con su prometido. Debe ser apasionante su trabajo en una gran ciudad

Kate sabía que estaba siendo sincero. El hombre debía aburrirse en aquel lugar en el que su trabajo se limitaría a retirar nieve de las carreteras y a detener algún que otro tío que se hubiera pasado con las copas.

Lo que no tenía tan claro era que a James le sedujese la idea.

- Se lo diré a James, Sheriff- dijo sonriéndole

- Muy bien, Jane. Les esperamos. Y llámeme John. Todo el mundo lo hace.

- De acuerdo, John. Adiós Claire.

Se metió en el coche y puso al gatito en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba tranquilo al sentirse protegido y calentito.

El sol de la mañana había derretido parte de la nieve y no resultaba demasiado complicado conducir. Así que llegó a la cabaña sin problemas. Estaba de buen humor. Se le había pasado completamente el enfado, pero recordó que a James probablemente no, y se preparó mentalmente para otra bronca.

Aparcó el coche en el garaje y se acercó a él. Estaba partiendo leña.

- Hola- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos- Mejor?

- Genial- gruñó él

Ella frunció el ceño. Seguía cabreado y tenía que decirle lo del gato y lo del almuerzo en el ayuntamiento, aunque lo segundo podía esperar. Iba a mandarla al infierno directamente.

- Te vas a quedar ahí hasta congelarte?- dijo él sin detener su trabajo

- Tengo algo que decirte- dijo balanceándose sobre sus botas ligeramente

James soltó el hacha y la miró ladeando la cabeza. Parecía una niña a punto de confesar una travesura.

- Qué has liado?- dijo manteniendo la calma

- Esto- dijo ella sonriendo y sacando al gatito de su bolsillo

- Qué coño? Has traído un maldito gato?- dijo él sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales

- Mira, no es precioso? Vamos, cógelo!- dijo ella poniéndoselo en la mano

James lo cogió del pescuezo. Del mismo modo que hacen las madres. El gatito lo miró a los ojos e inmediatamente empezó a bufar. Se le erizaron todos y cada uno de los pelos de su pequeño cuerpo.

- Como ves es una mala idea, pecas- dijo sin dejar de mirar al minino- Estos bichos saben lo que somos. No les gustamos los vampiros.

- En serio?- dijo ella divertida al ver la reacción del gato

- Claro- dijo James- Si hubieras preguntado antes…

- No importa- dijo ella cogiendo al gatito para que se calmara- Ven con mamá.

- Vas a quedártelo?- preguntó él sorprendido

- Y por qué no? Se acostumbrará a ti. Y si no, podéis evitaros y ya está- dijo ella sonriendo

- Lo que me faltaba- gruñó él- Un jodido gato

- Es un bebé, James. No te atacará- dijo ella riendo

- A lo mejor lo hago yo. Si me toca los cojones será un aperitivo perfecto- dijo él mirando con recelo al animal que aún lo observaba erizado

- Ni te atrevas, Ford- dijo ella sonriendo- O te buscarás un problema conmigo. Ahora sé que no te gustan las estacas de madera.

- Piénsalo Buffy, qué ibas a hacer en el mundo si te deshaces de mí?- dijo él sonriéndole

- Ahora tengo alguien más que me defienda- dijo señalando al gatito

- Se supone que tengo que estar celoso?- dijo James acercándose a ella de modo sugerente

- Claro que si- dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos

Casi sin darse cuenta James tomó posesión de su boca en un beso apasionado. Reclamando lo que era suyo y desquitándose de la angustia que había pasado mientras ella estuvo fuera.

- Maldito gato- gruñó entre dientes al ver que el gato le bufó desde el bolsillo de Kate

- Será mejor que entremos, lo dejemos en la cocina y acabes lo que has empezado- dijo ella devolviéndole el beso.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno, aquí vuelvo de nuevo a la carga. Tras un largo periodo de inactividad. Lo sé, no tengo perdón XD

CAPÍTULO 19

No le costó demasiado convencerlo para ir al almuerzo en el ayuntamiento al día siguiente. Al principio gruñó un poco, expresó en voz alta su preocupación pero insistió en acompañarla cuando ella dijo que iría aunque fuera sola.

Lo cierto era que Kate estaba también preocupada. Quizás no era una buena idea después de todo, pero al poco rato de llegar al salón del ayuntamiento y ver cómo James charlaba tranquilamente con el Sheriff sus miedos se evaporaron.

La sala donde habían dispuesto el almuerzo era lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar al centenar de personas que se habían reunido.

Nada más entrar fueron secuestrados por Claire y el Sheriff Locke respectivamente.

Había una mesa alargada donde había comida suficiente como para alimentar a un regimiento, pero sobretodo había bebida.

Los vecinos de Gardiner combatían el intenso frío del modo más tradicional, bebiendo como cosacos.

Claire le presentó a un gran número de personas, todas ellas agradables aunque con modales ciertamente peculiares.

La alcaldesa Stewart era una mujer ruda que le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas mientas la agarraba fuertemente de los hombros, el doctor Bates era un hombre que debía estar rozando la jubilación y que no tenía aspecto de ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera extender recetas, el señor Peck, maestro de la escuela, apenas era capaz de sostenerse en pie debido a la cogorza que llevaba, y Corinne, la dueña del restaurante local y encargada del catering, contoneaba sus generosas curvas deleitando a los presentes a pesar de sus más que probables cincuenta años.

Claire no paraba de parlotear contándole los chismorreos del pueblo. Por lo visto no se aburrían en Gardiner.

Parecía ser que el señor Peck era el eterno enamorado de Corinne, pero ésta no le prestaba demasiada atención. Según Claire, a Corinne le gustaban las relaciones sin compromisos. Era muy independiente, pero los turistas más jóvenes eran su debilidad. Había sido una belleza cuando era joven, y ahora intentaba disimular su edad bajo una espesa capa de maquillaje.

La alcaldesa era lesbiana, aunque jamás lo reconocería en público por si eso le costaba el puesto. Pero en el pueblo todos lo sabían y nadie hubiera querido que abandonase su carrera más que nada porque nadie en Gardiner estaba interesado en sustituirla. La señora Doyle, viuda desde hacía muchos años, era su amiga especial, dijo Claire.

Kate escuchó las historias atentamente, aunque el ron estaba haciendo efecto, y después de un par de horas ya no sabía si la lesbiana era la dueña del restaurante o si los jovencitos forasteros se cepillaban al señor Peck.

Pero estaba feliz. Relajada y tranquila al fin mientras Charlie gastaba bromas a su alrededor intentando llamar la atención de Claire.

Levantó la vista sobre la gente dando un rodeo a la sala y al fin sus ojos divisaron a James. Estaba de pie, con un bocadillo que chorreaba grasa y una cerveza en la mano y reía a carcajada limpia con el Sheriff Locke.

Le pareció que le iba a estallar el corazón en ese momento. Nunca le había visto así. Echando la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y soltando una risa de ese calibre. Locke se inclinaba hacia él como si estuviera contándole un secreto pero tenía los ojillos entrecerrados y la sonrisa le llegaba a las orejas.

Se quedó observándolo unos minutos. Paralizada por la escena. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo de mal humor, amargado, solitario y encerrado en su mundo pero esto… Esto era lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Verlo reír, verlo feliz. Y lo estaba siendo. Aunque fuera algo pasajero, aunque fuera puntual y todo cambiase cuando saliesen de allí, pero James reía y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Tu chico y el Sheriff han hecho buenas migas- dijo Charlie al ver cómo lo miraba

- Si- dijo Kate sin saber qué más añadir

- Pues deberías marcar territorio. Corinne va hacia ellos- dijo Claire sonriendo

- La lesbiana?- preguntó Kate sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

- No!- rió Claire- La que se folla a los forasteros

- Observa y aprende- dijo Kate poniendo su copa en la mano de Claire

Lo cierto es que se había pasado con las copas. Lo sintió al echar a andar hacia James, pero no le importaba. Al menos a él lo tenía enfocado. No era tan difícil. Un paso, otro, otro y cuando llegó a su lado Corinne lo tenía agarrado del brazo y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo de modo coqueto. El Sheriff, que también parecía ligeramente perjudicado, contemplaba la escena sonriendo a James.

Sin perder la sonrisa apartó a Corinne, rodeó a James con sus brazos por el cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Guapo, me estás huyendo?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Si, pero sólo para que me eches de menos y hagas cosas como ésta- contestó él rodeándola por la cintura

Como por arte de magia Corinne desapareció pero el Sheriff seguía allí divertido con la situación.

- Sheriff, creo que mi prometida se ha pasado con las copas. No pensará detenerla, no?- dijo James sonriendo

- Mientras no provoque una bronca- dijo el Sheriff

- Vamos a bailar- dijo Kate arrastrándolo de la mano

Lo condujo al centro de la sala, donde apenas un par de parejas más estaban bailando una suave balada del Boss.

[i]You and me we were the pretenders

We let it all slip away

In the end what you don't surrender

Well the world just strips away

Girl ain't no kindness in the face of strangers

Ain't gonna find no miracles here

Well you can wait on your blessings darlin'

But I got a deal for you right here[/i]

Kate enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de James y apoyó la otra contra su hombro, mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo sosteniéndola con ambas manos por la cintura. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, o eran ellos los que estaban girando?

Se perdió en los ojos que la devoraban, en su sonrisa relajada y sosegada, en la mirada de deseo que se posaba en su boca y sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se abandonaba a la música y a su maravilloso mensaje

[i]I ain't lookin' for prayers or pity

I ain't comin' 'round searchin' for a crutch

I just want someone to talk to

And a little of that human touch

Just a little of that human touch

Ain't no mercy on the streets of this town

Ain't no bread from heavenly skies

Ain't nobody drawin' wine from this blood

It's just you and me tonight[/i]

Sintió como James deslizaba una mano hacia arriba recorriendo su espalda lentamente provocándole un escalofrío, hasta que finalmente se posó en su cuello acariciándolo sugerentemente.

La presión sobre su cintura se acentuó y sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, la dureza de los músculos de su pecho y la firmeza de sus brazos.

Por un momento fue capaz de abrir los ojos y levantarlos hacia él, y se fundieron en un beso lento y prolongado que encendió su deseo.

Una oleada de calor se propagó por todo su cuerpo al sentir su lengua explorando su boca, enredándose con la suya. Y esa canción….

[i]Tell me in a world without pity

Do you uthink what I'm askin's too much ?

I just want something to hold on to

And a little of that human touch

Just a little of that human touch[/i]

- Sácame de aquí - ordenó ella

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a gran velocidad. Consumidos por el deseo.

A James le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantener la vista en la carretera mientras ella lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello.

Estaba hermosa con ese brillo en los ojos que la hacían parecer una chiquilla traviesa.

Cuando detuvo el vehículo delante de la cabaña ni siquiera pudo sacar la llave del contacto. Ella se subió sobre él en el asiento y lo besó desesperadamente.

Tanteó la puerta del coche y la abrió de una patada saliendo con ella en brazos. De ninguna manera pensaba terminar aquello en un maldito coche.

Ella reía mientras él intentaba encontrar las llaves de la cabaña en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras la sujetaba con el otro brazo.

- Abre de una jodida vez!- dijo ella sin dejar de besarlo

Finalmente optó por el plan B y dio una patada a la puerta que cedió fácilmente. Era eso o tumbarla sobre la nieve. Ya cambiaría la puta cerradura más tarde.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido de la actitud de ella. Ron- pensó mentalmente- Comprar Ron.

Cerró la puerta y la apoyó en ella sujetándole las manos para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo mantenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo con las piernas entrelazadas en su cintura.

- No me dirás que te han echado algo en la copa, no?- dijo divertido mirándola a los ojos. Le divertía jugar con ella. Desesperarla un poco más, pero no sabía si resistiría mucho si ella seguía mirándolo de ese modo

- Te deseo. Ahora- ordenó ella

Y esas fueron palabras mayores. Ella era lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Y si lo deseaba, por todos los demonios si iba a complacerla!

Se lanzó a su boca desesperadamente mientras intentaba quitarle todas las prendas que llevaba encima. El abrigo cedió, el jersey de lana y cuello alto se resistió al enredarse en su cabello. Se detuvo unos minutos abarcando sus senos entre las manos bajo la camiseta de algodón pero ella se soltó de su cuello y se la quitó con torpeza.

La postura era ciertamente incómoda pero ella no soltó las piernas en ningún momento, así que no quiso protestar.

Recorrió su cuello mordisqueando, lamiendo, mientras ella gruñía intentando desabrocharle los vaqueros para liberarlo. Parecía poseída, agarrándose a sus hombros, aferrándose a su cintura desesperadamente.

James sujetó su rostro levantándole la barbilla cuando finalmente entró en ella y vio como al fin llegaba la paz a sus ojos.

- Te quiero- dijo él con la voz ronca


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Se desperezó en la cama algo aturdido y miró el reloj. Eran la nueve de la noche. Habían dormido una buena siesta, pero no era para menos.

La observó a su lado, acurrucada en su pecho con expresión tranquila y relajada. Sonrió al pensar en la resaca que tendría al despertar.

Lo cierto es que había pasado un día estupendo. Aunque no había tenido ninguna gana de ir al almuerzo lo había disfrutado. El Sheriff era un gran tipo y le había contado cosas que no podía sospechar que siguieran ocurriendo. Definitivamente Gardiner era la América profunda.

Y luego ver cómo Kate llegó hacia él, cómo lo miraba y como lo besó sin pudor… Si, había sido un gran día.

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda y como vio que no reaccionaba le levantó la barbilla ligeramente y puso sus labios sobre los suyos mientras su mano se dirigía peligrosamente a uno de sus pechos.

- Déjame!- gruñó ella dándole un manotazo- Me estalla la cabeza!

Se giró dándole la espalda y siguió durmiendo, aunque ahora fruncía el ceño.

Vaya. Se acabó tu suerte, tío- se dijo a sí mismo

Se levantó de un salto y cogió una bolsa de su comida de la nevera. Avivó el fuego y se puso la tele. Cambiaba de canal con aburrimiento porque no encontraba más que basura en la maldita programación.

Decidió cotillear en el mueble del televisor. Quizás Hugo tenía alguna película interesante. Abrió la portezuela y encontró una colección más que completa de dvd´s de temática vampírica. Desde el Drácula de Bram Stoker hasta las insufribles del pesado de Pattinson. Lo cierto es que empezó a ver la primera de sus películas, pero le pareció tan ridícula que no la terminó. Vampiros que brillan- gruñó con desgana

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse frente al televisor. Hugo era un friki, sin duda. Como se había transformado recientemente parecía que había querido informarse de lo que era ahora, y no se le ocurría mejor forma que tragarse toda esa basura en la que los vampiros eran seres extraordinariamente poderosos, encantados de ser bestias y con mucho éxito entre las mujeres.

Se imaginó al bueno de Hurley ligando con tías en plan Lestat y no pudo más que sonreír. Debería explicarle algunas cosas en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Tras dar un par de vueltas con el mando a la programación decidió dejar el partido de los Red Socks vencido por el aburrimiento.

Pero por lo visto, con ella en su vida no había tiempo para eso. Giró la cabeza y allí estaba ella. Con un careto espantoso apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.

- Se puede saber qué haces ahí, Ford?- gruñó con los ojos entornados

- Ver la tele- contestó él divertido

- Ven a la cama, anda- dijo Kate haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento

- Mmmm. Pensé que no te apetecía…

- Y no me apetece. No te hagas ilusiones. Pero no me gusta dormir sola

- Y eso desde cuándo?- dijo él quitándose la camiseta con rapidez

- Desde que me he acostumbrado a tener un oso al lado que se apodera de las sábanas y de toda la cama

James se tumbó exactamente en el centro y la miró con una sonrisa

- Bien. El oso está en su sitio. Ahora tendrás que ponerte encima de él

- Justo lo que necesitaba- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- Me duele la cabeza horrores

- Imagino. Suerte que el oso sabe dar masajes, en la cabeza, por supuesto- James comenzó a describir círculos con el pulgar justo en la sien, que era el lugar donde más lo necesitaba

- Mmmm. Perfecto- suspiró ella- No pares

- Has contado las veces que me dices eso a lo largo del día, pecas?

- Idiota- rió ella

Se relajó en sus brazos. Sintiendo sus caricias en su cabeza y escuchando el latido de su corazón acompasado con el suyo.

- Hoy has estado estupendo

- Lo se. Tú también, pecas

- No me refiero a… eso. Quiero decir en el almuerzo, con la gente. No sabía que podías ser tan sociable y tan encantador

- No soy sociable. No puedo- el tono de James se había vuelto gris de pronto

- Si que puedes, James. Aunque tengas que marcharte cada cierto tiempo. Podrías tener amigos, no tendrías que estar sólo, sabes?

- Duele demasiado, Kate. Es mejor no involucrarse con gente que sabes que tendrás que abandonar tarde o temprano

- Nunca lo has intentado? Nunca has tenido un amigo?- dijo ella alzando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos

- Una vez tuve uno. Se llamaba Jin y combatimos juntos en la segunda guerra mundial. Era un buen tipo y cuando terminó la guerra fui su padrino de boda- su sonrisa era melancólica

- En serio?- dijo ella sonriéndole

- Vivíamos en Hawaii. Era una buena época. La gente estaba feliz y en paz después de años de guerra y bueno, ya sabes… Hacíamos barbacoas y esas cosas. Sun y Jin tuvieron una niña, tomábamos cervezas en el porche, cosas normales hasta que…

- Tuviste que marcharte- dijo ella con tristeza

- Tuve que hacerlo. Empezaba a ser peligroso. Cuando a Jin le salió su primera cana supe que era el momento. Llevaba doce años allí y a mi nunca me saldrían, así que me fui a Europa.

- No supiste nada de ellos después?- preguntó ella

- No quise. Ni siquiera los llamé por teléfono, pero cuando regresé cometí una estupidez. Volví a la casa donde vivían imaginando que ya no estarían allí. Deberían haber muerto ya, y vi a Ji Yeon. Se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, como su madre. Y ella me reconoció.

- Cómo?- dijo Kate sorprendida

- Teníamos fotos juntos, con sus padres, de su boda, de los cumpleaños de ella… Pero yo tenía una historia preparada. Me llamaba Michael y James era mi padre muerto recientemente.

- Y se la tragó?

- Por supuesto. Ella sí, pero Sun no.

- Viste a Sun?

- Insistió en hacerme pasar. Jin había muerto cinco años antes y Sun tenía Alzheimer. Pero en cuanto me vio me recordó y comenzó a llorar… La chica no sospechó nada, pensó que yo era muy amable al seguirle la corriente a su madre, pero fue muy duro. Jodidamente duro.

- Ya no estás solo, James- dijo ella acariciando su rostro con ternura- Ahora estamos juntos y podemos estarlo siempre. No tenemos que esperar a que me salga la primera cana. No tiene por qué haber más despedidas. Has pensado en ello?

- No he dejado de hacerlo desde que te conocí- dijo él con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos

- Entonces?- preguntó ella tímidamente

- Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerte eso, Kate

Ella volvió a recostarse sobre él acariciando su pecho.

- Crees que tengo derecho a una vida. Que podré rehacerla después. Formar una familia normal y tener niños, pero no podría, James. No podría olvidarte nunca y no quiero llegar a los ochenta años esperando que un día aparezcas.

- Duérmete- dijo él acariciando su cabello- No tenemos que decidir esto ahora.

- Eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo. Yo ya he decidido- dijo ella

- Duérmete, pecas- dijo suavemente

Se despertó temprano. Ella aún dormía a su lado y James se escabulló sin despertarla saliendo de la cama. Había un ruido en la cocina, y se dirigió hacia allí sigilosamente.

- Maldito bicho- gruñó al ver cómo el gatito escarbaba entre el paquete de bacon que había sobre la encimera

El animal se erizó enseguida y adoptó una postura de ataque bastante ridícula dado su tamaño y el de su adversario.

- Qué pasa, tigre? Vas a ponerte chulo?- dijo mirando fijamente al animal- Te advierto que no te conviene, amigo

No pudo evitarlo. Se acercó despacio al gatito y sacándole los dientes emitió un gruñido que hizo saltar al animal y correr despavorido mientras él reía con ganas

- Te parecerá bonito- dijo Kate a su espalda con desgana

- Hay que enseñarle quién manda- dijo James sonriendo

Ella le empujó y abrió la despensa buscando el café. Tenía una pinta horrible. El pelo enmarañado, profundas ojeras y una palidez en su rostro que indicaba a las claras que la resaca estaba siendo feroz.

- Estás horrorosa, cielo- dijo James sonriendo

- Gracias, amor- gruñó ella de mala gana

- Qué putada, verdad? Es una de las cosas buenas que tiene ser vampiro. No tenemos resaca- picarla era inevitable

- Recuérdame que huya del ron la próxima vez- dijo ella sentándose a esperar que se hiciera el café mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos

- En serio? Tenía pensado comprarte una botella hoy. Te pusiste tan…

- Borracha?- dijo ella mirándolo

- Sexy- dijo James ladeando la cabeza

- Pero hoy estoy horrorosa

- Eso tiene arreglo- dijo él sonriendo mientras le servía el café- Un buen desayuno, un par de aspirinas y una ducha y como nueva

- Ni sueñes que voy a volver a emborracharme sólo para que tú eches un buen polvo, Ford

- Perdona?- se cruzó de brazos mirándola divertido- Hasta donde recuerdo el polvo lo echaste tú también y no fue bueno, fue espectacular. Te retorcías gimiendo como una…

- Cállate!- interrumpió ella agarrándose la cabeza- Y tráeme las putas aspirinas

- Vale, vale- dijo él riendo

Lo cierto es que lo recordaba perfectamente- pensó Kate sonriendo una vez que él desapareció de su vista- Había sido algo increíble. El día entero lo había sido. Parecía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Él estuvo encantador con la gente, riendo con el Sheriff, acaparando la atención de las mujeres del pueblo sin pretenderlo, y esa sonrisa que lució era sencillamente irresistible.

Pero lo mejor fue que le abriera su corazón de ese modo, y que por primera vez parecía considerar lo que ella le había propuesto. Al menos no lo había rechazado de plano como la última vez.

- Toma- dijo él entregándole las aspirinas. Se agachó frente a ella y le mostró de nuevo sus hoyuelos- Crees que podríamos repetirlo sin el ron?

- Dame un par de horas- dijo ella sonriéndole

- Genial! Iré mientras al pueblo a comprar porque tu jodido gato se ha comido el bacon- dijo saliendo de la cocina

- Un par de horas, Ford. No tardes más o perderás tu oportunidad- gritó ella mientras se marchaba

Lo escuchó pelearse con el motor del coche que no se decidía a arrancar hasta que finalmente consiguió ponerlo en marcha.

Se tomó el café con las aspirinas y se metió en la ducha relajándose y recreándose. Al fin y al cabo tenía dos horas. Y mucho tiempo por delante para convencerlo de que la convirtiera en vampiro.

Poco a poco se fue encontrando mucho mejor, y cuando se visitó decidió ir a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de comer. Algo dulce. Empezaba a tener hambre y rebuscó entre los armarios de la despensa esos bollos con pepitas de chocolate que había comprado en la tienda de Claire. Creía recordar que no los había terminado todos.

- He dicho dos horas!- dijo sonriendo al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña

Pero su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando se giró y vio en el salón a Juliet.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

- Vaya, vaya! Qué lugar tan encantador- dijo Juliet paseándose por el salón con tranquilidad

- Cómo nos has encontrado?- dijo Kate paralizada por el miedo

- Ha sido más sencillo de lo que parece. Muy bueno lo de mandar el equipaje a París, pero a estas alturas James debería saber que no soy idiota- dijo la rubia sonriendo

- Linus- musitó Kate

- No. Linus es un pobre sentimental. Pero tengo muchos amigos, algunos de los cuales conocen a Hugo y sabían de su afición a las montañas- dijo ella sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá

- Qué es lo que quieres, Juliet?- dijo Kate sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía

- De momento que te relajes y te sientes aquí. Quiero contarte algunas cosillas que creo que te resultarán interesantes y que supongo que no sabes.

- James volverá de un momento a otro y no le gustará verte aquí. Te aconsejo que te largues- dijo Kate

- Dime una cosa, Kate Austen. Te ha contado ya lo de tus padres? Supongo que si, porque en una historia de amor tan bonita como la vuestra debe haber confianza y sinceridad, no?- La sonrisa de Juliet y sus palabras dejaron atónita a Kate

- Mis padres? Qué sabes tú de…

- Oh! Vaya! Chico malo- rió Juliet- Así que no te ha contado nada? Bien, pues ya lo sabes. Pero supongo que podrás perdonarlo. Ahora ya sabes lo que somos y entenderás que hay momentos en los que necesitamos diversión

- Estás diciendo que tú y él…- Kate era incapaz de articular palabra. El dolor que sentía en el pecho le impedía respirar.

- Estoy diciendo que hubo un tiempo en el que James y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Él era tan divertido…- suspiró sonriendo- Pero no lo culpes. Supongo que ni siquiera recuerda a tus padres, fueron tantos… Y estoy segura de que no sabe que eres esa niña a la que se empeñó en sacar de aquella casa en llamas.

- Mientes- dijo Kate apretando los puños con rabia mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

- Sabes? Yo hice lo mismo con sus padres, así que si él pudo perdonarme por qué no vas a poder hacerlo tú también?

- No! No es cierto! James no es como tú!- gritó ella con rabia

Con un movimiento que no pudo percibir, Juliet se levantó y la empotró contra la pared sujetando con fuerza su cuello con sus frías manos. El odio que había en su mirada y la maldad que sus ojos desprendían le mostraban a las claras sus intenciones. Iba a matarla.

- Es exactamente igual que yo, Kate- dijo en un susurro- Nunca dejará de ser lo que es. Por mucho que se empeñe en jugar a las casitas contigo. Y esto es malo para él. Necesita aceptar lo que es. Aceptarlo y disfrutarlo, y tú eres un maldito estorbo.

- Suéltame- dijo Kate casi sin poder respirar bajo la presión de sus manos en la garganta

- En cuanto haya terminado contigo, querida- dijo Jules

Prácticamente no sintió dolor cuando notó cómo sus colmillos se clavaban en su garganta. Era mucho peor haber conocido la verdad. Iba a morir. Lo sabía y no le importaba.

Dejó de luchar. Cuando las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla y sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía cerró los ojos y no quiso pensar. Sólo quería morir.

Supo que algo iba mal en cuanto vio el coche que estaba parado frente a la cabaña. Pero cuando bajó del coche y el olor a sangre se le metió en la nariz abrió instintivamente la guantera y sacó la estaca de madera que llevaba dentro.

No fue complicado atravesar su cuerpo con ella. Juliet estaba cegada en su víctima. Saciando su ansia asesina y cuando él le rompió el corazón sencillamente se deshizo ante sus ojos.

James se agachó y puso su índice sobre el cuello de Kate, pero era inútil hacer esa comprobación. No podía oír su latido.

Paralizado por el dolor retiró un mechón de cabello que ocultaba sus ojos sin vida mientras las lágrimas se adueñaban de los suyos.

- Kate- murmuró

Había llegado tarde. La había dejado sola y la había perdido. Su luz, su esperanza, y ahora estaba muerta.

La acunó entre sus brazos y un gemido ronco salió de su corazón mientras la mecía. Era su culpa. James sabía que eso iba a terminar así y todo era su culpa. Por ser un maldito egoísta incapaz de renunciar a ella.

Si, eso era. Era un jodido egoísta. Y seguiría siéndolo. No podría soportar perderla y eso era todo. Sabía que iba a odiarse a sí mismo, que probablemente ella también lo odiaría con el tiempo, pero eso es lo que era. Un maldito hijo de puta.

Se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y se subió la manga de la camisa. Sus manos temblaban de pánico pero lo hizo. Se mordió la muñeca y cuando vio brotar la sangre de su brazo lo puso contra los labios fríos de Kate.

- Vamos, Kate. Vamos! Bebe!

Quizás era demasiado tarde. No debería hacerlo. Pero ella quería. Estaba decidida. Qué demonios! Era él quien era incapaz de perderla.

La sangre inundaba su boca pero parecía no surtir efecto, hasta que de pronto, vio cómo su garganta se movía ligeramente hasta que empezó a tragar.

James siguió apretando su brazo contra su cabeza sin ser capaz de respirar hasta que sintió cómo sus labios se movían buscando la herida. Succionándola con fuerza. Agarrándose a la vida.

La estrechó aliviado contra su pecho mientras ella seguía alimentándose. Su pulso se hacía más fuerte y sintió que entraba en calor poco a poco bajo sus brazos.

Arrancársela de encima fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer, pero si no lo hacía ambos morirían. Corrió hacia la nevera y sacó tres bolsas de sangre que bebió con rapidez. Después volvió a levantarla y colocó de nuevo sus labios sobre su herida.

Saciada finalmente se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos en lo que parecía un sueño tranquilo.

La cabeza iba a estallarle. Sentado en el suelo, abrazado a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Y supo todo el dolor que vendría a continuación cuando ella despertase.

Recordó su propia transformación. Cómo le ardía la sangre y la piel. El dolor profundo en las encías. Cómo cualquier sonido se hacía nítido taladrando su cerebro. Y ese ansia de algo en su pecho. La necesidad de saciarse y la incapacidad de hacerlo sin matar.

Pero él estuvo solo y nadie le explicó nada. Ella no lo estaría. Ya estaba hecho y ahora lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla hasta que pudiera controlar todos los cambios que se iban a producir en su cuerpo.

De pronto notó cómo ella se movió bruscamente y empezó a toser.

- James!- gritó agarrándose a él con desesperación- Duele!

- Tranquila- dijo él estrechándola contra su pecho- Ahora estás a salvo pequeña

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le ardía más bien. Era como si estuviera envenenada, como si pudiera notar la sangre recorriendo sus venas quemando a cada paso su piel. Pero esa frase… esa frase se le clavó en el corazón. Y entonces lo recordó todo.

El olor a humo y a quemado que le impedían respirar. La imagen de los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida sobre la cama. Cómo unos brazos fuertes la sacaban de aquel infierno y la acunaban diciendo aquellas mismas malditas palabras.

Durante años tuvo esa misma pesadilla sin ver el rostro de su salvador. Pero ahora lo veía. Lo tenía delante y el mismo hombre que salvó su vida fue el que destruyó a sus padres. El hombre que amaba.

- Noooo!- el grito ahogado parecía salirle del alma mientras agarraba con fuerza su camisa

- Pasará, Kate. Te prometo que pasará- dijo estrechándola contra él

- Qué has hecho, James? Qué has hecho, maldita sea!- lloraba desesperada mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado su pecho sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

- Yo… ella te había matado… tú querías. No tuve opción- dijo él tímidamente- Pero pasará. Poco a poco tu cuerpo se acostumbrará y…

- Mataste a mis padres!- dijo ella enfrentándole la mirada

Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un error. Un maldito error, pero al ver cómo se contraía su rostro supo que era verdad.

James se quedó inmóvil. Incapaz de articular palabra. Y comprendió que la había querido proteger de muchas cosas, habían escapado de peligros, pero finalmente, era él mismo quien le había causado el mayor dolor de su vida. Y supo que la había perdido.

- Cómo has sido capaz de … todo este tiempo, James! Lo sabías desde el principio! Maldito hijo de puta!- el odio con el que lo miraba era más de lo que él podía soportar- Y ahora esto! Deberías haberme dejado morir! Te odio! Te odio!

- Kate, yo…

- No te atrevas! No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes!

- Yo no lo hice. Fue Juliet, aunque supongo que eso no importa porque yo se lo permití- dijo él con la voz rota

Ella se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Por un momento, su mirada se desvió hacia la estaca y quiso matarlo, pero sencillamente era incapaz de hacerlo.

- Espero que me ames tanto como yo te amo, James. Y espero que ese sea tu castigo. Tendrás que vivir con eso todos los días y lo harás solo porque no quiero volver a verte jamás.

No fue lo que le dijo sino el tono en el que lo hizo. Fría como el hielo había dictado su sentencia.

No pudo replicar nada en absoluto. Se quedó allí, en el suelo, mientras ella desaparecía en el dormitorio.

La bañera se llenaba de agua fría mientras ella miraba su rostro en el espejo del baño. Estaba tremendamente pálida y sentía que su reflejo no se correspondía con lo que ella había sido. Abrió la boca y no vio nada extraño pero las encías parecía que iban a estallarle, así que cogió el cepillo de dientes y se frotó con fuerza. Después sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago y vomitó.

Se sumergió en el agua y la quemazón de la piel parecía remitir pero la opresión que tenía en el pecho no lo hacía. Era una sensación muy extraña, un vacío. Y supuso que sería hambre. Debía alimentarse.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió hacia la nevera. James no estaba, por suerte y cuando cogió una de las bolsas de sangre le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Era horrible. Se había convertido en un monstruo. Y se suponía que debía beberse eso. Se suponía que eso era lo que la mantendría con vida de ahora en adelante.

Abrió la bolsa y se la acercó a los labios. Las manos le temblaban y comenzó a tiritar. Apenas la probó y volvió a tener arcadas que la hicieron doblarse sobre su propio cuerpo. Pero el líquido que había probado pareció despertar algo en su interior. Una furia descomunal que le salía de las entrañas. Sintió cómo sus encías estallaban y con la mano temblorosa pudo palparse los colmillos que habían emergido.

Se metió la bolsa en la boca y la engulló con desesperación. Después cogió otra, y otra… Finalmente se apoyó en la encimera y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Necesitarás cuatro diarias- dijo James desde la puerta. Había vuelto y llevaba una bolsa de viaje con él- Después, con el tiempo, dos bolsas serán suficientes- añadió

- No necesito tus consejos- dijo ella limpiándose los labios

- Si los necesitas. No puedes hacer esto sola, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

- Entonces buscaré a alguien- repuso ella con frialdad mientras volvía al dormitorio

- Hurley o Ben podrían…

- No!- dijo ella con furia- No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No quiero ver a nadie que me haga recordar tu maldita existencia. Me las apañaré, James. Es lo que he hecho desde que mataste a mis padres

Él agachó la cabeza resignado.

- No tienes por qué irte. Puedo irme yo y así podrías…

- No soporto este lugar- interrumpió ella con sequedad

- He metido aquí dinero y alimento. Pero deberás buscar un hospital para hacerte con…bueno, ya sabes. Y puedes llevarte el coche.

- Me llevo la moto

- Está bien, como quieras- dijo él- Dónde vas a ir?

- No lo sé. A cualquier parte. Pero no me sigas. Ya me has hecho bastante daño- dijo ella en voz baja

Se vistió con rapidez y le arrancó la bolsa de las manos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Kate! Si necesitas ayuda…- garabateó un número de teléfono en un papel y se lo puso en la bolsa- Es el teléfono de alguien que puede serte útil.

Ella echó a andar hacia la puerta. No podía soportar el dolor. No se giró para mirarlo por última vez.

- Devuélvele el gato a Claire- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

Las lágrimas se congelaban en su rostro mientras conducía a toda velocidad sobre la moto. No sabía dónde ir ni qué hacer, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que fuera donde fuera, tenía la certeza de que jamás podría olvidarlo. Y jamás, en su nueva condición, sería demasiado tiempo.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Condujo durante días sin detenerse nada más que para ingerir alimento. Descubrió que no tenía sueño y que el cansancio no hacía mella en ella. Pero iba siendo hora de darse un baño, así que, cuando anocheció, detuvo su moto a las afueras de Hampton, en el estado de Iowa.

Tenía pensado volver a su casa. Y quizás, con suerte, podría recuperar su antiguo puesto en la policía. Aunque esto último no lo tenía muy claro.

No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora. Le quedaba comida para unos tres días, pero la idea de colarse en un hospital se le hacía peligrosa sin saber exactamente dónde estaría el banco de sangre.

Dejó su bolsa en la cama y observó la habitación que había alquilado en el motel. Era un lugar sin ningún tipo de lujos pero al menos estaba limpio. Una cama demasiado grande, y un televisor antiguo sobre una sencilla cómoda era todo el mobiliario. Se dirigió hacia el baño que no tenía ningún tipo de ornamento y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Esperó a que se llenase mientras se desvestía.

Se demoró mucho en el baño. Frotó su cuerpo con fuerza, intentando librarse de cualquier rastro de él, pero no podía evitar recordar cómo lo había recorrido con sus besos, cómo había acariciado cada rincón, cómo la había amado. Porque de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. La amaba tanto como ella a él. Pero a pesar de eso, Kate sabía que nunca podría perdonarle. Alimentarse de seres humanos en otra época sería irremediable, podía entender eso, pero cuando sucedió lo de sus padres ya había hospitales donde abastecerse sin dañar a personas inocentes que vivían tranquilas en sus casas. Y eran sus padres. Había pasado años añorándolos mientras pasaba de un hogar de acogida a otro, años intentando descubrir al causante de su desgracia. Y no podría olvidarlo. Nunca podría. Por más que lo amase y por más que doliera.

Se envolvió en una toalla y se secó las lágrimas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y su instinto de supervivencia la obligaba a seguir adelante. Así que deshizo su equipaje buscando una camiseta para dormir y entonces encontró la nota que le había dado James.

Se sentó en la cama con el papel en la mano. Sabía que no podría hacer esto sola. Llegaría un momento en el que necesitaría ayuda. Pero iba a intentar sobrevivir por sí misma hasta donde le fuera posible.

Cogió el móvil y memorizó el número. Después se recostó y se quedó dormida.

Los días siguientes a la marcha de Kate fueron una auténtica pesadilla para James. Un maldito tormento. Había renunciado a ella definitivamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar si estaría bien, dónde habría ido, cómo se encontraría con su nueva naturaleza…

Y las noches eran eternas. Anhelaba sus besos, su cuerpo, deseaba estar muerto para no añorar sus ojos, su sonrisa… Sin duda se merecía todo el dolor que sentía, pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

Aquella mañana, mientras el frío invierno de Gardiner le llenaba los pulmones de aire, contó mentalmente los días que le quedaban a Kate antes de agotar las reservas de alimento.

Mañana por la noche ya no tendría nada. Y aunque sabía que ella era suficientemente capaz de apañarse sola, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás no comprendiera la importancia de alimentarse. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el asunto. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra experimentarlo en su propio cuerpo. Si dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo la necesidad se apoderaría de ella y sería incapaz de controlarlo. No podía consentir que cometiera un error. Si se convertía en una asesina sería otra cosa a añadir en la lista de cosas despreciables de las que era culpable.

Sacó el móvil y marcó su número sin ninguna esperanza de que su llamada fuera atendida, y después de un rato desistió y marcó otro número.

- Linus, soy yo- el tono apagado de su voz hizo que Ben pusiera sus sentidos en alerta

- Ha ocurrido algo, Ford?- contestó preocupado

- Demasiadas cosas- resopló sin ganas de contar toda la historia- Pero no viene al caso, ahora. Necesito que localices un vehículo. Es una moto, una BMW R-69 negra.

- Matrícula?- dijo Linus apuntando lo que oía

- Tendrás que llamar a Hugo para preguntarle. Es suya

- Alguna pista de dónde puede estar la moto?- preguntó Ben cada vez más convencido de que algo ocurría

- En realidad no…- James se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando imaginar dónde demonios se habría podido ir ella- Kate se marchó hace unos días en ella. Puede que haya vuelto a Los Ángeles, aunque si lo hubiera hecho ya sabrías eso…

- Aquí no está, James

- Pues… quizás haya vuelto a Iowa- dijo dudoso

- Estas buscando la moto o a ella?- Ben no podía resistirse a indagar en el asunto pero su tono malicioso cabreó a James

- Si supiera dónde cojones está no te habría llamado!- explotó finalmente- Busca la maldita moto. Yo me encargo del resto.

- James, esa chica es demasiado inteligente como para volver aquí con Juliet pisándoos los talones

- Juliet está muerta

- Bien. No puedo decir que eso me apene, pero si Kate ha decidido dejarte, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasar página, Ford. Por su bien y por el tuyo- concluyó Ben

- Ben, ella ahora es como nosotros- dijo James resignado. El jodido Linus siempre lo conseguía. Era capaz de sacarle la información que quería a cualquiera. Quizás por eso era tan buen policía.

- Eso cambia las cosas… déjame pensar…. Quieres decir que hay una vampira reciente vagando en una moto por no se sabe dónde?- el tono cínico de Linus volvió a hacerle hervir la sangre- Y supongo que tienes algo que ver en este desastre, no James?

- Deja de sermonearme y dedícate a hacer tu puto trabajo!- gritó James

- No dudes que lo haré- dijo Linus colgando el auricular

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Y una vez que la localizaran ya pensaría qué podría hacer, aunque tenía muy claro que presentarse ante ella no era una opción viable. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse y decidió hacer algo útil por una vez en mucho tiempo. Media hora después estaba en la puerta de la tienda de Claire con un gatito histérico metido en una caja.

- James! Pensaba que os habríais marchado- la sonrisa de Claire era radiante- Supongo que estabais demasiado ocupados como para bajar a comprar el pan.

- Vengo a devolverte esto- dijo colocando la caja sobre el mostrador

- Oh! No me digas que… Bueno, son muy revoltosos de pequeñitos, pero a Kate le gusta tanto… No te habrás molestado, no?

- No es eso- gruñó haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza- Ella se ha marchado. Tenemos problemas.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Claire entristecida

- Bueno, es lo que hay- no tenía ninguna intención de inventar ninguna historia- No puedo ocuparme de él.

- No te preocupes. Le buscaré sitio- dijo Claire esbozando una sonrisa

Cogió algunos alimentos de la estantería porque a estas alturas había aprendido a no levantar sospechas, y un hombre que no compra comida es definitivamente raro.

- Tú vas a quedarte?- dijo Claire mientras le guardaba las cosas en una bolsa

- De momento sí- dijo él escuetamente

- James, sé que no debería inmiscuirme, pero quizás si fueras tras ella… A las mujeres nos gustan esos gestos después de una bronca- dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón. No es asunto tuyo

Ni siquiera se sintió culpable de hablarle de ese modo a una chica agradable que parecía preocuparse por ellos dos. Tampoco se sintió culpable cuando tiró la comida que había comprado a la basura. Ya había demasiadas cosas de las que culparse. Y no podía hacer otra cosa. Ojalá hubiera sido una pelea de enamorados que pudiera resolverse con un ramo de rosas o una caja de bombones. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles para los de su especie. Y ahora Kate iba a descubrir eso, y estaba sola.

Cuando Ben le comunicó el paradero de Kate supo exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero recordaba haber tenido unas pesadillas terribles. Se había despertado bañada en sudor y temblando, pero no parecía tener fiebre. Ahora el sudor había remitido, pero los escalofríos continuaban, y había unas profundas ojeras en su rostro. No se había visto con semejante aspecto en su vida.

Creyó que debía alimentarse para reponerse. No sabía exactamente cuáles serían las consecuencias de no hacerlo, pero supuso que la falta de comida tendría algo que ver en su estado, así que abrió la bolsa pero no encontró nada. Había consumido durante el tiempo en el que había permanecido en aquella habitación, todo lo que tenía.

Respiró hondo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa y se vistió. Un jersey de lana, una chaqueta forrada, vaqueros y botas, pero nada conseguía quitarle el frío de los huesos.

Cuando salió a la calle percibió una mirada de desprecio del encargado del motel, pero la ignoró. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas tonterías. Debía encontrar un hospital donde alimentarse.

El Franklin General Hospital era una construcción de una sola planta. No era en absoluto un lugar grande donde pasar desapercibida. Y para colmo era mediodía. El sol lucía con justicia.

Entró en el vestíbulo y observó el panel de información. Era un maldito centro de atención primaria con apenas unas pocas camas. De todos modos debía tener reservas de sangre por algún maldito lado.

- Disculpe, señorita, necesita ayuda?- dijo una enfermera con una sonrisa compasiva

- En realidad… Tienen aquí un laboratorio donde se hagan extracciones?

- Podemos hacerle una analítica si lo desea, pero las muestras no las analizamos aquí- dijo la mujer

- Y tienen unidad de cuidados intensivos?- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre los hospitales rurales, ya sabe… Qué equipamientos tienen, cómo se organizan

Pensó que tal vez si averiguaba lo que quería podría volver luego, si es que no era demasiado tarde.

- Puedo concertarle una cita con la directora si lo desea- contestó la enfermera

- No, no es necesario- no podía controlar los temblores que la sacudían. La chica la miraba cada vez más extrañada. Tenía que salir de allí

- Señorita, se encuentra bien?- dijo preocupada

- Gracias, debo irme

Regresó al motel tan rápido como pudo. Cada vez se sentía más débil y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando se metió en la cama completamente vestida. Supo que moriría si no se alimentaba, pero no le importó. Era lo mejor. Ya no tenía nada que le importara. Había perdido al hombre que amaba. Ya nunca podría volver a ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules que la miraban con devoción.

No había cura para el dolor que sentía. Quizás la muerte sería lo único que lo calmase.

Se acurrucó entre las mantas decidida a esperar el final. Pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron

- Eh, chica! Abre la puerta- una voz agria gritaba al otro lado

- Qué… quién es?- dijo débilmente

- El encargado! Abre ahora mismo o uso la llave- gritó

Se levantó como pudo y cuando entreabrió la puerta el tipo la empujó y entró dentro de la habitación bastante enfadado

- Te doy cinco minutos para que te largues de aquí, maldita yonki!- dijo colocando los brazos en jarras

Era bastante voluminoso. Y sucio. Sudaba como un cerdo y desprendía un olor vomitivo

- No soy una yonki. Es sólo que no me encuentro bien- dijo molesta

- Ya, pues vete al hospital o a donde te dé la gana, pero si no te largas llamo a la policía- dijo el tipo sin inmutarse

- Le he pagado por adelantado, cuál es el problema?- dijo Kate cada vez más enfadada

- No quiero tener que encontrar otro jodido cadáver aquí. Hay que esperar al forense, limpiar a fondo y pierdo tiempo. Así que vamos, recoge tus cosas de una puta vez, maldita zorra!

Pudo sentir cómo la ira se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo dándole una fuerza que no creía tener. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Era una sensación completamente desconocida, pero no era desagradable ni mucho menos. Era el poder que emanaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Una absoluta superioridad sobre aquel hombre que debía pesar cuatro veces más que ella.

Fue consciente de sus movimientos lentos y felinos acercándose a ese hombre, pero era como si no los hiciera a propósito. Sus músculos fluían solos.

- Así que quieres que me marche?- una sonrisa gélida apareció en sus labios amoratados por el frío

- Eso… eso he dicho- dijo el hombre que parecía paralizado por el miedo de repente

Puso una mano sobre su mentón y deslizó su dedo sobre él muy despacio

- No te gustan los cadáveres, verdad?

- No… no…. Oiga…- el tipo intentó volverse contra la puerta pero Kate lo acorraló contra ella casi sin esfuerzo bloqueándolo con su cuerpo

Cuando le hincó los colmillos y notó el sabor de la sangre en sus labios se desató una especie de locura en ella. Era maravilloso sentir cómo la vida volvía a su cuerpo marchito, cómo adquiría tanta fuerza que el pobre desgraciado era incapaz de moverse bajo su peso. Escuchó el latido del corazón del tipo cada vez más débil, y el suyo más y más poderoso, cada vez más, hasta que finalmente ya no era capaz de escuchar más que el suyo propio.

Soltó el cuerpo que cayó desplomado contra el suelo y se miró las manos llenas de sangre. Y viendo a ese tipo despreciable, muerto frente a ella, comprendió que se había convertido en una depredadora. En una asesina.

Una vez satisfecho el instinto animal de supervivencia, la parte humana de Kate se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y paralizada, sin poder dejar de mirar a su víctima, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no podía controlar

- Dios! Qué he hecho? Qué he hecho?- sollozó desesperada

Se sentó en la cama y enterró el rostro entre las manos abandonándose al dolor y a la culpa hasta que una voz profunda dijo desde la puerta:

- Vaya, vaya! Parece que llego tarde a la fiesta


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Cuando Kate alzó el rostro y vio a ese joven apoyado relajadamente sobre la puerta de la habitación debió sentirse alarmada, pero solamente estaba sorprendida. Algo le decía que él era como ella.

- Quién eres?

- Lección número uno- dijo el chico pasando por encima del cadáver del encargado del motel- Deshazte inmediatamente de tus víctimas, o al menos cierra la puerta, mujer

Debería tener su edad aproximadamente. No pasaría de los treinta en todo caso. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos muy azules. Sus movimientos, sus palabras y su actitud eran de aburrimiento, aunque su sonrisa maliciosa indicaba a las claras que aquello, en el fondo, le divertía. Esa pose de sobrado y sus movimientos lentos y elegantes le hacían verdaderamente atractivo.

- Me llamo Damon Salvatore- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con curiosidad

- Soy Kate- dijo ella algo abrumada

- Lo sé. No creas que estoy aquí por gusto. Los novatos me dan pereza. Hay que enseñaros todo y no he nacido con el don de la paciencia- dijo el tal Damon

- Y entonces qué haces aquí?- dijo Kate un poco molesta

- Verás, te contaré una historia- dijo él recostándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza- Hace muchos, muchos años, un tipo me salvó la vida. Él era como tú, novato e incompetente, pero lo cierto es que me salvó la vida y bueno, llámalo como quieras, pero me sentí en la obligación de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. En teoría estamos en paz, pero me ha pedido un favor y qué le voy a hacer. Soy un sentimental

Su sonrisa no indicaba eso en absoluto

- Se te nota- gruñó Kate

- Verdad?- dijo guiñándole el ojo- El caso es que el tipo hace unos años se pegó un festín como el que te acabas de dar tú, pero como es buen tío en el fondo, salvó a una cría y…. segunda lección: no dejes nunca testigos, y ha sido tan gilipollas de enamorarse de esa niña y convertirla en vampiro. Te suena la historia, Kate Austen?

Kate lo miró a los ojos con rabia.

- Te envía James? Es eso?- dijo enfurecida- Pues ya te puedes largar! No necesito tu jodida ayuda.

- Si la necesitas, muñeca- dijo él sonriendo

- He dicho que te largues- dijo ella apretando los puños

- Muy bien- dijo Damon levantándose con calma y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Pero si me largo, tendrás que hacer esto dos veces al día para sobrevivir. Es eso lo que quieres, Kate?

Damon se acercó al cadáver y le dio un pequeño puntapié.

- No parece un buen tipo, sobre todo después de cómo te trató, pero qué pasará cuando tengas hambre y te pille, por ejemplo, en un entrañable parque infantil? Me pedirías que me largase si en vez de este gordo hijo de puta hubiera aquí una linda niñita con rizos dorados?

Kate fijó sus ojos en su víctima y toda su rabia se deshizo. Ese hombre no se merecía morir sólo por haberla tratado mal. Quizás simplemente tuvo un mal día y ella había sido incapaz de controlar lo que se desató en su interior cuando se sintió acorralada y hambrienta.

El maldito Damon tenía razón.

- James me lo dijo. No podrías soportar matar. Se supone que yo tenía que evitar esto- su tono de voz se había vuelto grave y parecía sincero por primera vez

- Y por qué no lo impediste?- dijo ella dejando caer las lágrimas- Si viste cómo me trató pudiste hacerlo

- Por supuesto que pude hacerlo- dijo él mirándola fijamente- Pero creo que necesitas saber qué es lo que eres y asumirlo. Ahora eres consciente de lo que eres capaz, y eres tú quien debe decidir si quieres controlarlo o no. Ni James ni yo podemos decidir eso por ti.

- Tú puedes ayudarme a controlarlo?- dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada

Damon volvió a sentarse junto a ella y respiró profundamente

- Hubo un tiempo en el que fui un chico muy malo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Lo sigo siendo, pero intento disimularlo. Así que puedo enseñarte cómo evitar problemas si optas por el lado oscuro. Pero también puedo mostrarte cómo dominar a la bestia si quieres ser una vampira aburrida de esas que se alimentan de bolsitas de laboratorio

- Prefiero ser aburrida, la verdad- dijo ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa

- Mierda! Me lo temía!- dijo él dándose una palmada en la rodilla

- Y bueno… entonces?

- Lo primero que haremos es deshacernos de este tipo y largarnos de aquí. No podemos dejar rastros- dijo Damon- Voy al coche a por la herramienta.

- Herramienta?

- Claro, encanto! Sería peligroso sacarlo ahora a plena luz y no me apetece esperar aquí a que oscurezca. Lo partiremos en trocitos y lo sacaremos en una bolsa. Luego lo haremos desaparecer.

- No hablarás en serio- dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida

- Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?- dijo él- No te preocupes. No salpicará. Lo has dejado seco, nena

- Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo ella sujetándose la cabeza

- Haber pedido comida a domicilio- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

Damon la abrumaba. Emanaba una seguridad en sí mismo aplastante. Y Kate se sentía como una inútil a su lado.

No pudo soportar despedazar a ese hombre, y tuvo que salir a tomar el aire, pero la obligó a cargar con una de las bolsas alegando que era lo menos que podía hacer, y tuvo que hacerlo. No había tiempo para remordimientos y mientras lanzaban el cuerpo a un lago, Kate tuvo que reconocer que estaba agradecida a James por haberle enviado ayuda.

- Lo has visto?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Cómo se hunde?- dijo Damon sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el lago

- Me refiero a James- dijo ella

- Si quieres saber si está aquí pregúntamelo directamente

- No, no es eso- protestó Kate

- No lo he visto. Me llamó por teléfono y me contó toda la historia. Patética, por cierto. Lo tenía por un tipo inteligente- dijo Damon con indiferencia y cierto desprecio

- Me engañó- dijo ella

- Y qué coño querías que hiciera? Que te contase la verdad? Quieres que busquemos a la familia de este tío y le cuentas lo que has hecho?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

- Yo no pretendía hacer esto… No pude manejarlo, se me fue de las manos, no….

- Venga, no me jodas- gruñó él- Crees que a James le resultaba fácil manejarlo con la perra de Juliet al lado? Y deja ya de lamentarte. Tú elegiste esto. Cuántas veces se lo pediste? Ni él ni yo tuvimos elección.

- No se trata de esto- protestó ella- Joder, Damon, no lo entiendes. Eran mis padres! No puedo olvidar eso!

- Mira, yo no estoy aquí para esto- dijo Damon enfadado- Tengo mis propios dramas y no me interesan los tuyos, así que olvídalo. Te enseñaré a apañártelas tú misma y cuando estés lista me largaré.

Condujo en silencio hasta Iowa, pero esta vez Damon tomó dos habitaciones en un hotel de cuatro estrellas. Abrió la puerta de una de ellas y la invitó a entrar con una afectada reverencia. Le lanzó una mochila y le dijo con sequedad:

- Aliméntate y date un baño. Te recojo en una hora

Kate se quedó en el centro de la habitación con el corazón encogido. Se abrazó a la mochila y rezó para que todas las imágenes que llenaban su cerebro cesaran de una vez.

Se sentía completamente perdida. Como cuando murieron sus padres. Exactamente la misma sensación de indefensión y la misma necesidad de abrazarse a alguien que pudiera protegerla. Solo que esta vez no había nadie que le dijera: "Tranquila. Ahora estás a salvo, pequeña"

- Maldita sea, Salvatore!

James le dio una fuerte patada a la mesa pero se contuvo de lanzar el móvil contra la pared.

- Si tú lo hubieras hecho mejor haber venido tú mismo!- dijo Damon al otro lado del teléfono

- Te dije que tenías que impedirlo! Ella no es como nosotros, no podrá superar esto!

- Mira, Ford. Es exactamente como nosotros y cuanto antes lo asuma mejor para ella- repuso Damon con tranquilidad

- No lo entiendes, Damon. Ella es…

- Joder! Estoy hasta los cojones de vuestra mierda de drama, Ford

- Es la única cosa que te he pedido en mi puta vida, Salvatore, y la has cagado, hijo de puta!

- Que te follen, James- y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente esto estaba resultando mucho más divertido de lo que había esperado.

–Si, en el fondo soy un jodido sentimental- pensó


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

James no podía creerlo. Confiar en ese cabrón había sido un grave error. Un error que pagaría Kate por el resto de sus días.

Pensó que evitaría que se convirtiera en una maldita asesina. Que cuidaría de ella, pero se equivocó una vez más. Al fin y al cabo Damon no tenía corazón. Nunca lo tuvo aunque James pensó alguna vez que sí lo tenía.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, metió algunas provisiones en una mochila y cogió las llaves del coche. Ya era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar de eludir sus responsabilidades, y todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya.

Le había hecho demasiado daño, eso es cierto, pero no se le ocurría nadie en el mundo mejor que él para cuidar de ella. Aunque tuviera que obligarla.

Kate se había alimentado y se demoró un largo rato en la ducha. Se frotó la piel hasta que se enrojeció, intentando quitarse de encima el olor a cadáver y a sangre. Pero mucho se temía que esos dos aromas iban a acompañarla de ahora en adelante.

Apenas tenía una muda en la bolsa, y la ropa apestaba, pero aun así se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón bajo un jersey de lana. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero eso era ya lo de menos.

Tendría que pensar en algo. No tenía demasiado dinero y el que tenía era de James y no pensaba tocarlo. Se lo daría a Damon cuando se marchara para que se lo hiciera llegar.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir ansiosa por hacer algo que no fuera sumirse en la oscuridad de su mente. Y ahí estaba Damon. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía un toque de maldad.

Llevaba un vestido cuya percha colgaba del dedo que Damon mantenía en alto, y en la otra mano, una botella de Champagne.

- Suponía que no tenías nada elegante, así que te he traído esto- dijo mostrando el vestido

- Y esto para qué es?- preguntó ella sorprendida

- Para qué va a ser? Vamos a divertirnos un poco, nena. Es mi nuevo método didáctico.

- En serio, Damon- dijo ella resignada- No entiendo cómo James acudió a ti

- Yo tampoco- dijo él ladeando la cabeza- Pero ya que lo ha hecho he decidido tomarme en serio tu formación.

- Seguro- dijo ella sonriendo mientras le cogía el vestido de las manos- Supongo que habrás pensado en el calzado, porque esto con deportivas no pega nada.

- Claro, cielo- dijo él mostrándole unos tacones que quitaban el hipo- No los mires así. Recuerda que ahora eres una vampira y no sientes dolor, así que podrás bailar toda la noche con ellos sin inmutarte.

- Oh! Vaya! Eso me gusta- dijo ella cogiendo los zapatos- Me gusta mucho, en realidad

-Tu nueva condición tiene sus ventajas. Muchas, es cierto. Y mi deber es mostrártelas todas- dijo Damon sonriendo con ese toque picante que tenía su mirada- Cámbiate que das asco

Ella se marchó al baño mostrándole su dedo corazón y cuando se puso la ropa y se miró al espejo su semblante se transformó. Ciertamente no había nada como verse bien para que cambiase el estado de ánimo, y Damon era excesivo, cínico, prepotente, pero Kate empezó a creer que sabía lo que hacía, y aunque no terminase de confiar en él, tenía que reconocer que su presencia la reconfortaba e incluso la divertía.

El vestido era negro y demasiado corto para su gusto. Pero desde luego le quedaba perfectamente. Se ajustaba a sus curvas y el pronunciado escote revelaba el inicio de unos senos que le parecieron más firmes que antes.

Los tacones realzaban sus piernas haciendo parecerlas mucho más largas de lo que eran y se soltó el recogido dejando que sus rizos cayeran desordenados sobre su espalda descubierta.

Por qué no?- pensó mientras sonreía a su reflejo

Salió del baño y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta en una postura muy sexy.

- Sigo dando asco?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- No eres mi tipo, encanto- dijo Damon mientras descorchaba la botella- Me gustan jovencitas. Inocentes y dispuestas. Preferiblemente humanas. Y me temo que tú no eres nada de eso.

- Mierda! Qué lástima- dijo ella sonriendo

- Si estás ligando conmigo, nena, no pierdas el tiempo. Soy un tipo con ciertos principios- dijo Damon sin dejar de sonreír

- Ni lo sueñes. Los vampiros están definitivamente descartados- dijo Kate siguiéndole el juego

- Pues los humanos no son una opción, a menos que quieras matarlos, así que piensas mantenerte casta durante toda la eternidad?- dijo él acercándose y ofreciéndole una copa

- Puede- dijo ella dando un sorbo

- Pues déjame decirte que los vampiros no podemos procrear pero nos encanta intentarlo- dijo él

- Eso no está en mi lista de tareas pendientes- dijo ella apartándose de él sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y apuró el champagne de la copa. El pequeño flirteo le recordó demasiado a James. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Cuando hablaban, cuando bromeaban, incluso cuando discutían. Y eso nunca disminuyó con el tiempo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban el estómago se le encogía lleno de expectación. Y lo había perdido para siempre.

- Siguiente lección- dijo Damon rellenándole la copa- Aléjate de la autocompasión. No te lleva a ningún lado.

Ella le miró a los ojos y supo que él sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

- Le echo tanto de menos que casi duele- dijo mirando la copa- No decías que no podíamos sentir dolor?

- Estamos muertos, Kate. Pero extrañamente el corazón late y eso a veces duele. No sentimos dolor físico, pero lo otro ya…

- Supongo que nos queda algo de humanos- dijo ella resignada

- A unos más que a otros, y con el tiempo puedes aprender a bloquear los sentimientos, pero te convertirás en una bestia si lo haces. Esa es tu decisión. Sentir y sufrir o no hacerlo- dijo él con seriedad

- Qué has hecho tú?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos

- Durante un tiempo lo apagué todo. Me dediqué a divertirme y a no pensar en nada. Quizás lo sigo haciendo, pero a veces el vacío es tan grande que prefieres sentir dolor- su tono apagado y serio la conmovió sinceramente

- James lo era todo para mí- dijo ella dejando que sus ojos se empañasen

- Has sido tú la que has renunciado a él- dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos con un destello de ternura

- No he tenido opción- susurró ella

- Siempre hay otra opción. Pero oye- dijo levantándose de golpe mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa- Somos poderosos, inmortales y perversos, y esta noche voy a enseñarte la parte buena de esto

Le tendió la mano y Kate no pudo más que sonreír y aferrarse a ella. Damon la desconcertaba, pero podía ver que debajo de su cinismo había algo de humano en él.

- Vamos, chico guapo. A ver si estás a la altura- dijo guiñándole el ojo

La noche debía ser muy fría porque nevaba copiosamente y las pocas personas que divisó desde la ventanilla del flamante deportivo de Damon, iban fuertemente abrigadas. Pero Kate ya no tenía frío.

- Menuda mierda de pueblo- gruñó él mientras conducía- Es que esta gente no se divierte?

- El tiempo no acompaña- dijo Kate ensimismada. Recordó aquellas noches en Gardiner. Fuera de la cabaña el paisaje era helado, los copos de nieve caían cubriendo la montaña, el viento aullaba, pero las noches, abrazada a James nunca fueron frías.

- Pero existe la calefacción. Joder!- dijo cabreado- Ni un maldito bar abierto!

- Volvamos al hotel, Damon. Realmente no me apetece…

- Mira! Ahí está!- dijo él triunfante

Detuvo el coche frente a una casa de dos plantas muy iluminada. Se podía ver a través de los cristales que estaba llena de jóvenes y la música se oía bastante alta desde fuera.

- Damon, eso parece una fiesta universitaria- gruñó Kate

- Justo lo que necesitamos- dijo él abriendo la puerta del coche

- Pero qué dices? No pintamos nada ahí dentro. Hace tiempo que he superado esa etapa en mi vida- dijo Kate sorprendida

- Vamos, será divertido- Damon le abrió la puerta y sacó a relucir una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Ni siquiera nos dejarán entrar- dijo ella saliendo del coche sin ninguna gana de hacerlo

- Apostamos algo?

Un chico pelirrojo, bastante perjudicado les detuvo en la puerta cuando se disponían a entrar. Llevaba un vaso de plástico de grandes proporciones en la mano, y al parecer ya había dado buena cuenta de él.

- Eh! Amigo, tenéis invitación?

- Ciertamente no- dijo Damon en un tono tranquilo

- Pues tú no entras. La chica puede pasar- dijo el chico dándole un concienzudo repaso visual

- No la mires así- dijo Damon mirándolo fijamente

El chaval pareció aturdido y balbuceó un ligero "perdona" que apenas se entendió

- Damon, vámonos- dijo Kate cogiéndole del brazo

Él hizo caso omiso y acercó su rostro al chico que cada vez parecía más asustado.

- Vas a dejarnos pasar. Nos acompañarás a la barra y le dirás a quien sirva las bebidas que somos Lestat y Akasha, viejos amigos tuyos, y todo lo que nos bebamos lo pagarás tú gustosamente.

Kate no sabía qué demonios había hecho Damon, pero el chico sonrió abiertamente. Le dio un gran abrazo a ambos y les pidió por favor que pasasen a divertirse. Fue como magia, pero simplemente lo había mirado.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia la multitud y siguió a Damon que tiraba de ella de la mano a través de la gente. Hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro, la música estaba muy alta y los jóvenes muy borrachos. En otra época ella había ido a algunas fiestas de ese estilo, e incluso alguna la había disfrutado, pero ahora, mirando a una pareja prácticamente haciendo el amor sobre las escaleras que subían hacia la segunda planta, le deba todo bastante asco.

- Akasha, para ti- dijo el joven entregándole una copa de algo de un color verde indescriptible

- Ahora lárgate- dijo Damon al chico

Kate le miró con reproche

- Lestat y Akasha. Estás loco o qué?

- La reina de los condenados, la conoces? Edward y Bella hubiera quedado como el culo- dijo Damon sonriendo

- Explícame cómo demonios has hecho eso- preguntó Kate

- Digamos que soy muy convincente cuando quiero- dijo él haciendo una mueca

- No te escaquees y suéltalo. He visto como lo has mirado y ese chico ha cambiado de actitud como si….

- Como si le hubiera hipnotizado, nena- sonrió y dio un trago a su bebida poniendo a continuación una mueca de desagrado- Joder! Garrafón! Putos universitarios….

- Es lo que has hecho? Hipnotizarlo?- insistió ella

Damon puso un gesto aburrido.

- Olvídate de eso hasta dentro de unos quinientos años más o menos- dijo dando otro trago- Es el poder de persuasión, pero todas estas habilidades se adquieren con el tiempo. Tu apenas puedes moverte rápido y golpear fuerte, pero poco más. El oído lo desarrollarás dentro de unos cincuenta años, más o menos, creo- volvió a beber y levantó las cejas hablando consigo mismo- O puede que más tarde? No me acuerdo…

- Tienes quinientos años?- exclamó Kate perpleja

- Año arriba año abajo, cielo- dijo él distraído

- Dios mío- dijo ella dando un trago a su asquerosa bebida

- A que los llevo bien?- dijo Damon sonriendo

- Damon, no estás harto de…

- Busco nuevos estímulos- dijo él interrumpiéndola como si le fastidiase pensar en esas cosas- Bebe. Es una nueva lección. Si quieres controlar tu ansia depredadora la bebida ayuda

Damon volvía a sonreír. Apuró su vaso y levantó el de ella obligándola a tragar esa basura hasta que casi se atragantó.

- Tranquila. No tendrás resaca- dijo guiñándole el ojo y acercándose de nuevo a la barra

La confesión de Damon la había sobrecogido. Quinientos años eran muchos. Hacía sólo unos días pensó que iba a morir irremediablemente a manos de Juliet, y llegó a desearlo, pero ahora debía prepararse para una larga existencia. Una vida interminable y solitaria.

Recordó aquellas veces en las que James le contó cosas sobre su pasado. Y entendió el dolor que veía en sus ojos, la sensación de desarraigo, de tristeza, de saber que se estaba completamente sólo en el mundo… Le cayó todo el peso de la realidad sobre los hombros.

Pero Damon parecía decidido a sacarla de sus sombras y no pudo más que sonreír al ver cómo bailaba con movimientos pretendidamente sexys pero que resultaban más graciosos que otra cosa. Se balanceaba en el centro de toda esa gente con los ojos entrecerrados, con los brazos en alto y el eterno vaso en la mano. Contoneándose alrededor de las jovencitas que lo miraban embobadas.

- Ven aquí, cielo- dijo señalándola- Mueve ese precioso y eterno cuerpo tuyo!

Un par de horas más tarde Kate estaba bastante borracha. Por lo visto la habilidad de tolerar el alcohol también se adquiría más adelante, pero no le importaba. Había disfrutado como una loca. Bailando y bebiendo sin parar bajo la atenta mirada felina de Damon al que sólo perdió de vista un instante mientras hacía una llamada.

Tonteó con jovencitos hambrientos de sexo y tremendamente idiotas. Se sentía radiante, hermosa, segura de sí misma… Quería seguir bailando y bebiendo durante toda la noche. Por eso protestó cuando Damon la arrastró al piso superior sorteando a los borrachos que la dormían en las escaleras.

- Dónde vamos? Damon quiero seguir divirtiéndome!- gruñó

- Ahora empieza la diversión, nena- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de una habitación y la hizo guardar silencio poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. Después vio cómo pegaba la oreja a la puerta y tras escuchar durante unos segundos, sonrió ampliamente.

- Quieres jugar a un juego peligroso?- su mirada y su sonrisa eran tremendamente tentadoras

- Vas a hipnotizarme?- dijo ella sonriéndole maliciosamente

- Eso no funciona con los de nuestra especie. Sólo con inocentes humanos- dijo él con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente. Por un instante Kate creyó que iba a besarla, pero sus ojos abandonaron sus labios y se centraron en su frente en la que plantó un sonoro beso.

- Vamos, nena. Es la hora bruja

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta, la empujó al interior de la estancia y la cerró tras él. Kate se quedó paralizada al ver que había una pareja de jóvenes retozando sobre la cama revuelta.

- Largo de aquí, puto imbécil!- gruñó el chico

- Ni se os ocurra moveros- dijo Damon en tono gélido- Chico o chica?- preguntó mirándola a ella de nuevo con una sonrisa

- Cómo dices?- preguntó ella desconcertada

- Qué prefieres? Chico o chica? Personalmente prefiero las chicas. Este bomboncito tiene buena pinta. Puedes olerla?- levantó la nariz y aspiró satisfecho- No lo notas? Fresca como una rosa, dulce y caliente

- Damon, qué coño dices?

- Ven aquí cielo- dijo a la chica con una voz profunda y seductora- Vamos, ven con papi, preciosa

La chica se levantó obediente de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia él extrañamente tranquila. Debía tener unos dieciocho años y apenas llevaba una minúscula camiseta de tirantes y unas braguitas demasiado sexys para la edad que tenía. Era muy rubia y tenía un rostro juvenil y encantador

- Damon, vámonos- dijo Kate pretendiendo ser firme

- Cómo te llamas, encanto?

- Mandy- susurró ella

- Mandy, Cindy, Lori….- suspiró Damon- Todas tienen el mismo estúpido nombre- dijo dirigiéndose a Kate- Pero no es su nombre lo que nos interesa, verdad?

Damon se colocó detrás de Mandy y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le susurraba palabras tiernas al oído obligándola a ladear la cabeza poniendo a su merced el cuello. El novio de Mandy ni siquiera se movía.

- Mira qué preciosidad. Sólo para nosotros- dijo lanzándole una mirada a Kate que era tremendamente peligrosa- Vamos, Kate. Acércate y dime que no es perfecta.

Kate se sentía tan absolutamente hechizada por la situación que dio dos pasos casi sin pensarlo. Podía sentir de nuevo el poder, la necesidad era más fuerte que una conciencia que acalló casi sin esfuerzo. Era excitante

Observó cómo Damon deslizó la lengua a lo largo de ese hermoso cuello que besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba indistintamente. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo, le lanzó un desafío cruel con la mirada durante un segundo y luego hundió sus dientes en su presa.

La visión del hilo de sangre que se deslizó por el escote de Mandy fue más de lo que Kate pudo soportar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y escuchó su propio corazón desbocarse desenfrenadamente.

- Toma nena, te lo has ganado. Disfrútalo- susurró él acercándole a la chica

Mandy se agarraba a las manos de Damon que la sostenía por detrás, pero no protestaba. Y su cuello y su sangre estaban a centímetros de Kate. Pudo olerla, percibirla, dulce, como Damon había prometido. Se aferró desesperadamente a ella y al entrar en contacto con sus labios perdió la noción de su ser. El resto del mundo no existía. Sólo dos latidos con distintos ritmos. Uno fuerte y rápido, y otro cada vez más lento y débil.

Tragó compulsivamente, incapaz de detenerse, cada vez más cerca de alcanzar una plenitud indescriptible. Hasta que de pronto, se la arrebataron bruscamente. Sin piedad.

Damon la lanzó a la cama mientras Kate trataba de sobreponerse al dolor que había sentido al perder a su presa. Era como si le hubieran arrebatado parte de su propio ser.

- Ya basta- dijo con firmeza frente a ella

- Por qué has hecho eso, hijo de puta?- no sabía exactamente si se refería al hecho de haberla obligado a tomarla o a que se la hubiera quitado de la boca

- Si hubieras seguido la hubieras matado. Mandy apenas es mayor de edad. Acaba de entrar en la universidad y sus padres habrán ahorrado durante años para que su niñita sea alguien de provecho. Te parece bien que mañana les llame la policía diciéndoles que la han encontrado descuartizada en un barranco?

Sus ojos eran fríos y su mirada dura y acusadora. Kate era incapaz de entender nada, pero el dolor que sentía la hizo sujetarse su estómago.

- Quieres eso, Kate?- dijo cogiéndo a Mandy bruscamente de la mano, volviéndola a poner frente a ella- Es eso lo que quieres? Sigue entonces. Mátala. Pero tienes que tener los suficientes huevos como para afrontarlo luego

- Damon, por favor- sollozó ella incapaz de mirar a Mandy a los ojos- Llévatela de aquí, por Dios!

- Vamos!- gritó con rabia poniéndola contra ella- Dime qué quieres, Kate! Vamos! Tienes pelotas para hacerlo? Dime! Decide de una puta vez!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un puño enorme impactó contra la mandíbula de Damon lanzándolo contra la pared.

- Maldito hijo de puta!- gruñó James mientras se abalanzaba sobre él


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

- Voy a matarte, maldito cabrón!- dijo James con los dientes apretados.

Sostenía a Damon contra la pared y en sus ojos había una furia que contrastaba con la sonrisa aburrida de su oponente.

- Eres tan gilipollas, Ford… - dijo con una mueca

James le dio dos fuertes puñetazos en el estómago que lo hicieron doblarse pero no perder esa expresión de diversión en su rostro

- Vaya, has aprendido cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Damon sorprendido mientras se recomponía

- Hijo de puta!

James estaba fuera de sí, golpeaba y rugía enfurecido y totalmente descontrolado mientras Damon soportaba los envites sin dejar de sonreír hasta que finalmente, James lo acorraló y le mostró su mejor arma: los dientes

- Bueno, ya basta- dijo con tranquilidad

James no lo vio venir. Lo tenía prácticamente a su merced y con un solo movimiento lo bloqueó desde atrás sujetándole el cuello con un brazo mientras que el otro lo inmovilizaba fuertemente por la cintura. El muy cabrón seguía siendo más fuerte que él a pesar de tener menos envergadura.

- Damon!- gritó Kate

- Suéltame!- gruñó James

- No hasta que te calmes- dijo Damon

- Damon, por favor! No le hagas daño!

- Dios santo! Callaros los dos de una puta vez!- dijo Damon perdiendo la paciencia- Estoy harto de vosotros! Me habéis metido en esta mierda y qué pasa? Que ahora soy el chico malo? Sois patéticos!

- Te metí en esto para que la ayudaras, no para que la convirtieras es una maldita asesina- dijo James con dificultad ya que prácticamente no podía respirar

- Me llamaste porque confiabas en mí, imbécil. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has dejado de hacerlo

- Damon, ya está, vale? Suéltalo- dijo Kate acercándose despacio a ellos- No te hará daño, verdad, James?

Tenía miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la posibilidad de que le partiera el cuello con un movimiento. Estaba clarísimo que podría hacerlo. Era muy superior a James.

Notó cómo se le empañaban los ojos y se le quebraba la voz, pero puso la mano con suavidad sobre el brazo que sujetaba a James.

- Suéltalo, Damon, por favor- dijo suplicándole con la mirada

- Mírala qué tierna!- dijo Damon sonriendo- Y qué estúpida! Suplica por la vida del hombre que ama pero a quien no puede soportar

- Ya basta- gruñó James

- Vas a estarte quietecito?- susurró Damon a su oído

James asintió y Damon aflojó su presión liberándolo. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y dijo algo oscureciendo los ojos a la pareja que había permanecido inmóvil en toda la escena.

Mientras Kate se interponía entre ambos apoyando su peso contra el pecho de James, vio cómo los chicos se vestían rápidamente y salían de ahí como hipnotizados.

- Mucho mejor así- dijo Damon olisqueando un vaso con bebida que había sobre la mesilla de noche- Estos dos no serán ya un problema

- Nos largamos- dijo James cogiendo con firmeza la mano de Kate. Miraba fijamente a Damon con los ojos inyectados en odio

- Salvatore, espero no volverme a cruzar contigo en lo que te quede de vida- dijo con rabia

- Ni lo sueñes, amigo. No he terminado con ella- dijo Damon

Se había vuelto a mover tan rápido que casi no habían poderlo ver. Bloqueaba la puerta apoyado en ella, con el gesto relajado, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y el vaso en la mano.

- Hijo de puta- dijo James con los dientes apretados. La presión que sintió de la mano de Kate le dijo que parase, que era inútil lanzarse de nuevo a una lucha que tenía de antemano perdida.

- Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella tratando de calmar su voz

- Que me escuches. Te falta la mejor lección de todas, encanto- dio un sorbo a su bebida y relajó el gesto

- Hace tiempo que no mato jovencitas- dijo algo avergonzado- Te lo dije, Ford. Vale, es cierto que me alimento de ellas, pero no recuerdan nada y no sufren daños. Joder!- dijo con una mueca de disgusto- Debo haberme ablandado

- Pero esta chica ha estado a punto de que yo…- balbuceó Kate

- Estaba rica, eh?- dijo guiñándole el ojo- Pero te detuve a tiempo. Nuestra amiga Mandy, o era Cindy?,… Bueno, qué más da! Irá a la universidad como sus papis querían, aunque con la vida que lleva probablemente no termine la carrera y se quede preñada en poco tiempo

- Al grano- dijo James que empezaba a impacientarse

- Si, es cierto- dijo Damon asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza- Hoy mi alumna favorita ha aprendido que es muy difícil resistirse a la llamada de la naturaleza. Y que es imposible hacerlo con una mala influencia como yo al lado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para elegir a mis amigos- dijo Kate con fastidio

- El problema, cielo, es cuando te eligen ellos a ti- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella- Imagina que decido perseguirte y te seduzco con mi irresistible encanto. Estarías en mis manos. No tienes nada que hacer contra mi poder

Deslizó un dedo suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula mirándola como si fuera un delicioso bocado. Después, sus pupilas se dilataron y recibió una mirada dura y fría que la hizo estremecerse.

- Entiendes ahora lo que pasó este imbécil con Juliet? Ese cerebro idiota tuyo es capaz de comprenderlo?

Kate fue incapaz de soportar la mirada acusadora y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Necesitaba salir de allí. Le estaba faltando el aire al comprender por qué había hecho todo eso

- Ni siquiera sé cómo tuvo los cojones de deshacerse de ella- siguió Damon obligándola a mirarlo- Pero tú sabes por qué lo hizo, verdad? Sabes por quién se liberó de esa zorra, no es cierto?

Kate percibió cómo la mano de James soltaba la suya y sintió su presencia alejarse de ella hacia la cama. Damon sujetaba sus brazos haciéndole daño, pero la opresión de su pecho y la dureza de sus palabras era mucho peor. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas heladas y apenas pudo susurrar:

- Lo hizo por mí

- Exacto! Esa puta noche del incendio. Una mocosa le devolvió la parte humana que estaba muy bien escondida. Y se enfrentó a esa zorra. Tú no lo sabes, pero estuvo desde entonces huyendo de ella porque la maldita puta lo perseguía como una jodida perra en celo. Y después el muy imbécil se enamora de ti. Y qué haces tú? Joderle la vida lloriqueando como una idiota. Mataste a mis papis!- exclamó cambiando la voz teatralmente- Si, joder! Mató a tus papis, pero tú también harías eso en su maldita situación!

- Ya basta, Damon- dijo James desde la cama

Se había sentado incapaz de soportar su propio dolor. Estaba completamente abatido por demasiadas cosas. Por haber juzgado mal a su amigo, por el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella, por recordar los días con Juliet, aquella maldita noche….

- Déjalo ya- insistió

Damon la soltó y ella se abrazó a su propio cuerpo sollozando. Incapaz de hacer que todo parase. La mirada acusadora de Damon sobre ella, el tono de voz apagado y profundamente doloroso de James…

Se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano sobre el pomo. Tenía que salir de allí.

- Espera- la voz de James la detuvo- No puedes irte así. Necesitas ayuda, Kate.

- Lo sé- dijo ella sin girarse para mirarlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo

- Volveré a Los Ángeles esta misma noche y buscaré a Hugo

- Lo prometes?- él se había acercado y acarició su cabello casi con miedo. Puso una mano en su cintura y ella la cubrió con la suya fuertemente. Pero no tenía valor para mirarlo a los ojos

- Lo prometo

Soltó su mano, abrió la puerta y rápidamente salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

- Dale tiempo- dijo Damon dando un trago a su bebida mientras recuperaba su pose de indiferencia

James suspiró y se sentó en la cama donde se había retirado Damon.

- Supongo que te debo una disculpa

- Supones bien, gilipollas- gruñó Damon

- Cuando te vi, así, forzándola a….pensé que…

- No, no. Tú nunca has pensado. Actúas por impulsos. Te pueden las emociones. Por eso te has metido en esta mierda- dijo Damon disgustado

- La he vuelto a cagar- gruñó James

- Deberías estar acostumbrado a cagarla- dijo Damon sonriendo

- Dijo la sartén al cazo

- Vale, vale. Lo reconozco. Mis métodos son ciertamente peculiares, pero esta vez creo que ha resultado

- Ha resultado?- James lo miró con reproche- Has visto cómo se ha ido? Ahora no solo me odia a mí, también a ti.

- Pero a mí me importa un carajo que me odie!- volvió a beber divertido- El que está jodido eres tú.

- Ya- gruñó James- Bien jodido

- Ten fe en tus mayores- dijo Damon con una sonrisa- Esa estúpida está tan jodida como tú. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo que te perdone, porque para hacerlo necesitaba entender. Y ahora lo entiende todo. Ah! Y será por tiempo!- dijo riendo

- Eres un maldito pirado- dijo James sin poder evitar una sonrisa

- Pero soy el mejor y por eso recurriste a mí. Y ahora, pedazo de imbécil, tu y yo vamos a buscar un tugurio donde nos sirvan algo mejor que esta mierda. Pagas tú!

Lanzó el vaso contra la pared, puso su mano en el hombro de James y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya no quedaba nadie en pie en esa casa. Los chavales estaban desparramados por el suelo. Y olía asquerosamente mal. A sudor, orín, y bebida.

- Jodidos niñatos- gruñó James saliendo al exterior

- Hija de puta! Se ha llevado mi coche la muy zorra!- exclamó Damon


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, aquí acaba la historia. Gracias a todas las que habéis seguido este largo viaje. Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo y sobretodo gracias por vuestra paciencia ;) See you in another lives!

CAPÍTULO 26

Su vida tampoco había cambiado tanto, al fin y al cabo. Seguía haciendo aquello que siempre había querido hacer, ser una buena policía. Vivía en el mismo apartamento que alquiló cuando se trasladó a Los Ángeles, y volvía a hacer footing por la noche.

Pero ahora se alimentaba de sangre embolsada y James no estaba en el piso de arriba.

Hacía ya dos meses que había vuelto a la ciudad y no podía quejarse. Hugo la acogió con los brazos abiertos, aunque le recriminó un poco lo mucho que había preocupado a su amigo James. Pero Hugo era un buen chico y además de proporcionarle alimento le hacía compañía. Salían juntos a cenar, a pasear por la playa e incluso iban al cine a ver todo tipo de frikadas con las que Hugo disfrutaba como un niño.

Era un gran apoyo para ella. Siempre que tenía un mal momento Hugo aparecía con un dvd bajo el brazo y una bolsa de palomitas en la mano. Desde el primer día no habían vuelto a mencionar a James, pero Hugo parecía tener un radar contra la tristeza y conseguía hacerla sonreír.

Linus fue un poco más frío en su recibimiento, pero lo cierto es que tampoco podía lamentarse de su actitud. Más distante que Hugo, Ben la había aceptado en su equipo y le asignaba casos muy interesantes. El trabajo duro y la presión a la que Linus la sometía, la mantenían ocupada y lejos de sus pensamientos. La placa de detective estaba cerca, y se obligaba a si misma a mantener las distancias con los compañeros, pero era muy profesional y concienzuda.

Las noches eran otra cosa. Era el momento en el que se permitía desahogar su dolor. Ahora había empezado a entender muchas cosas, y el rencor había dado paso a otros sentimientos. Ya no podía odiarlo. Sencillamente lo añoraba. Recordaba cada una de sus conversaciones que ahora adquirían otros matices. Empezó a entender la relación que mantuvo con Juliet, la esclavitud a la que se vio sometido, y lloró muchas veces en silencio por él, por la vida que había llevado, por la soledad que había soportado y por la culpa que lo aplastaba.

La profunda pena se mezclaba con preocupación, y comenzó a pensar cómo estaría y dónde. No soportaba el hecho de admitir que le había hecho mucho daño y que seguramente ella habría añadido más culpa a sus espaldas. Era posible que a estas alturas la odiase profundamente.

No, su vida no había cambiado mucho, pero era una auténtica mierda.

Damon se había marchado esa mañana. "Necesito acción"- había dicho. Y es que Gardiner no era lugar para él.

De modo que James había vuelto a quedarse solo de nuevo.

Damon se había empeñado en visitar el lugar donde vivía, para tenerle localizado, según sus propias palabras. Y tras leer una nota que Kate había dejado en el hotel, compró otro deportivo, este mucho más caro y llamativo, y viajó con James a las montañas.

"Gracias por todo y también por el coche"

Eso era todo lo que ella había escrito en aquel papel dirigido a Damon. Ni siquiera una mención a él. Ni una llamada. Nada. Había dejado muy claro que no lo quería en su vida y lo menos que podía hacer era respetarlo.

Damon lo había mantenido ocupado durante unas semanas. Bebían y recordaban viejos tiempos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Visitaron un par de ciudades cercanas donde se divirtieron por las noches al más puro estilo Damon.

Se empeñó incluso en acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de John Locke, y casi tuvo que arrancarle el cuello de Claire de las manos. Damon era un huracán. Respiró aliviado cuando se marchó, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentir el peso de la soledad de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

No entendía muy bien por qué eso le jodía a estas alturas, porque siempre había estado solo y estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero lo cierto es que no lo llevaba nada bien.

Con Kate, y en ese pueblo, había vislumbrado la posibilidad de ser feliz. Por primera vez en su larga vida alguien sabía quién era y lo aceptaba. De modo que se permitió abrirse a ella. Confió en Kate y extrañamente se sintió relajado y en paz. El día que acudió con ella a la pequeña reunión con los vecinos fue un atisbo de luz en su existencia, y por unos instantes creyó que podría ser capaz de compartir su vida con alguien. Ella quería ser vampira y él había empezado a plantearse esa posibilidad.

Pero todo se fue al carajo. Y ahora no le quedaban más pelotas que volverse de nuevo a su interior. Se aisló del mundo y del pueblo. No fue amable con Locke cuando fue un par de veces a interesarse con él. Y tampoco lo era con Claire cuando bajaba a por provisiones para disimular su naturaleza.

Cada semana recibía un envío de Hugo y se dedicó al trabajo físico para liberar su energía reprimida.

Las nieves estaban dando paso a la primavera y James limpiaba el campo, partía leña y plantaba todo tipo de semillas sin saber muy bien para qué lo hacía. Claire le encargaba frutales y flores que Kate no vería crecer.

Al menos ella estaba bien. Hugo le había contado que su carrera iba de éxito en éxito. Eran amigos y ella parecía feliz. Pero en ningún momento le había preguntado por él. Ni siquiera le había mencionado.

Así estaban las cosas. Y así era mejor que estuvieran.

Pero una mañana de abril, cuando vio que las rosas que había plantado en la parte delantera de la cabaña habían florecido, supo que era el momento de marcharse. Muy lejos. No podía contemplar esas rosas si ella no estaba a su lado.

Kate conducía casi sin pensarlo hacia el apartamento de Hugo. La discusión con Linus le había dolido y necesitaba a su amigo.

Todo había empezado porque ella le recriminó la frialdad con la que la trataba preguntándole si estaba resentido con ella por algo. Y Linus le mostró indiferencia. "Es hora de que te acostumbres a no tener a nadie. Tu vida va a ser así, Austen. Tendrás que apañártelas sola. Sin sentir nada"

Y en cierto modo lo entendía. No podía tener relaciones demasiado estrechas con humanos, y ni siquiera cuando era uno de ellos las tuvo. Siempre estuvo sola. Era la única con la que podía contar. Desde niña. Pero ahora el vacío era muy grande, y la necesidad de afecto era más profunda y dolorosa.

A quién quería engañar? No necesitaba amigos. Le necesitaba a él. Sólo a él.

- Pasa, Kate- Hugo le sonrió al abrirle la puerta- Casi me pillas, tengo que hacer este envío.

- Otro cliente?- preguntó ella más por compromiso que por interés

- El negocio funciona, pero a este cliente lo he perdido. Esta es la última entrega

- Vaya- dijo Kate sin prestarle atención

- Se marcha a Europa. No ha querido decirme exactamente a dónde, pero allí hay más proveedores.

- Una pena- contestó ella

- Lo cierto es que lo es. Todos tenemos que mudarnos tarde o temprano, ya lo sabes. Pero él no lo hace para no despertar sospechas. Lo hace porque no puede soportar seguir en un lugar que le recuerda a ti constantemente. Es hora de que pase página y me alegro de que lo haya entendido finalmente.

Su corazón pareció detenerse y miró a Hugo durante unos segundos sin atreverse a musitar palabra alguna.

- James se marcha?- preguntó ella en un susurro apenas audible

- Es lo mejor. No sirve da nada que siga en ese lugar esperando un perdón que no va a llegar nunca- dijo Hugo con cierta frialdad

- Hugo… yo…- bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia la mesa que les separaba- Yo ya lo he perdonado

- Pero está claro que no puedes superarlo. Tú has rehecho tu vida, él merece hacer lo mismo y yo me alegro por él- ese no era el Hugo cariñoso y bonachón al que estaba acostumbrada. Le hablaba con rencor

- Yo no he rehecho una mierda!- dijo dando un golpe sobre la mesa- Acaso crees que me gusta esto? Crees que lo he olvidado? No pasa un jodido minuto del día en que no piense en él! Joder! Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, Hugo

Odiaba que la juzgaran de ese modo. Ben la odiaba porque había perdido a su mejor hombre, Hugo la despreciaba por hacerle daño a su amigo, y Damon la acusó de ser la culpable del dolor de James.

- Qué hay de mí, Hugo? Es que yo no he sufrido ya bastante?

- Y seguirás haciéndolo, pero es tu decisión- dijo Hugo con firmeza

- Maldita sea, Hugo!- dio una patada a una silla y rompió a llorar desplomándose sobre ella- No lo entiendes- sollozaba- No puedo volver. Y si lo hago y descubro que no lo he superado? Solo le haría más daño!

- Eso es cierto- dijo Hugo recuperando su mirada tierna.

Se sentó junto a ella y le cogió la mano con fuerza mientras ella dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Las había reprimido demasiadas veces fingiendo que todo iba bien.

- Se marcha mañana. Esta caja son provisiones para el viaje- dijo Hugo- Tienes que decidir aquí y ahora si la envío yo o se la llevas tú.

- Hugo… yo no sé qué hacer- dijo ella derrotada

- Tienes que buscar en tu corazón si hay rastro de odio o rencor hacia él y si no lo encuentras llévale esto. Date una oportunidad y dásela a él. Ambos os la merecéis.

- No quiero hacerle más daño, Hugo- sollozó

- Llévale la caja. Sólo eso, Kate. Y si descubres que es mejor que cada uno siga su camino despídete de él y deséale suerte. Le aliviará mucho escuchar que le has perdonado.

- Hugo…- suplicó al recibir el paquete que él depositó en sus manos

- Hazme caso, Kate- insistió él- Y no te entretengas. Necesita esto a primera hora de la mañana.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estuvo sentada en el sofá de su apartamento con la caja entre las piernas. Sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer pero temiendo hacerlo. Le daba pánico que la rechazase, le daba miedo hacerle más daño… Las dudas no se despejaron al alba y el nerviosismo hizo su aparición.

Y entonces lo vio claro. En toda la maldita noche no había sentido ningún rencor hacia él. Nada que nublase el amor que sentía. Lo amaba a pesar de todo y rogó que él siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera que había robado a James. Le llegaba por las rodillas y las mangas tenía que subirlas, pero dormía cada noche con ella fingiendo que el paso del tiempo no había borrado su olor.

Normalmente iba al trabajo con la moto, pero esa mañana tenía que darse prisa.

Gracias, Damon- se dijo sonriendo cuando apretó el pedal del acelerador en la autopista

Condujo como una auténtica loca. Angustiada por saber que no llegaría a tiempo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Era ya medio día cuando llegó a Gardiner, pero si él se había marchado, quizás alguien en el pueblo sabía a dónde había ido. Y si no lo buscaría por toda Europa si era necesario.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña lo primero que hizo fue ir al garaje, y no había ni rastro de su coche. Entró en la casa y abrió cajones como una desesperada pero estaban vacíos. Rebuscó en la cocina, tenía que haber dejado algún rastro, alguna nota. Pero no había nada. Se había marchado.

Cuando asumió su derrota salió al porche y se sentó en las escaleras con la maldita caja entre las piernas y entonces vio las jardineras que había a ambos lados de la entrada.

Contempló las rosas. Las había de todos los colores, pero predominaban las blancas, frescas, hermosas… Lo había hecho él. Sus propias manos capaces de provocar la muerte habían creado ese conjunto maravilloso que lucía orgulloso bajo el sol de la primavera.

Y entonces lloró. Lloró amargamente aunque su boca sonreía sin poder apartar los ojos de tanta belleza.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí porque perdió la noción. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando percibió que su corazón se aceleraba sintiendo la cercanía de una presencia familiar.

Caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto indescifrable en el rostro, pero sus ojos la miraban fijamente, sin intención de dejar de hacerlo.

- Hugo me dijo que el envío posiblemente se retrasaría- dijo señalando la caja con la cabeza- Y no podía marcharme sin él. Lo necesito.

- Lo necesitas?- susurró ella

- Más que a mi vida- dijo él oscureciendo la voz

- Pues estamos en un lío, Ford- sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y se levantó lentamente.

Se acercó a él deseando que la rodease con sus brazos y calmase todo el dolor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo, pero él mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos incluso cuando Kate apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho.

- Yo también lo necesito más que a mi vida- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Estás segura de eso, Kate- preguntó él

- Completamente

Y entonces supo que era cierto. Cuando él la abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que iba a quebrar su espalda supo que ese era el lugar donde debía estar el resto de su larga vida. Y sintió que la invadía una enorme paz.

James tomó su rostro entre las manos y ella le sonrió ampliamente mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto

- No sabes cuánto he necesitado ver esa sonrisa- dijo él

- Ya es hora de hacerlo, James, de dejar atrás el pasado y de que ambos sonriamos- dijo ella

- Quiero que sepas que lo que hice me ha perseguido….

- Psss- interrumpió ella cubriéndole los labios con el dedo- No necesito que digas nada. Entiendo lo que has pasado y no quiero que eso te atormente más.

- Te quiero tanto- dijo él apoderándose de sus labios

Se besaron apasionadamente, con todo el dolor de haberse necesitado tanto, y con la esperanza de una vida juntos. Una vida eterna que compartirían, porque por muy larga que fuera ambos sabían que se pertenecían.

Epílogo

No había luna, y la tenue iluminación no facilitaba las cosas a los cuatro narcotraficantes que se escondieron en el yate.

Pero a los vampiros eso no les importaba, y en unos cuantos segundos se abrió fuego y los disparos interrumpieron la quietud de la noche.

En pocos segundos tres de los hombres estaban muertos esparcidos en la cubierta del barco y el cuarto había sido reducido y esposado por James

- Mierda!- dijo Kate desde el suelo mientras se cubría la herida abierta que había en su estómago- No consigo acostumbrarme a esto

James se arrodilló ante ella rápidamente observando su vientre

- Joder, pecas! Deberías tener más cuidado! Te dije que te pusieras el puto chaleco antibalas!

- Y para qué coño? Se cerrará pronto!

- Si, se cerrará, pero por qué quieres pasar por esto?- fruncía el ceño y parecía bastante cabreado- Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas, Kate

- Hacer el qué?- dijo ella también enfadada

- Actuar como una puta kamikaze!

- Joder, James! Eres tú el que tiene que dejar de protegerme de ese modo. Me mantengo lejos de los incendios. Creo que eso es suficiente- gruñó ella mientras se incorporaba

- Llegará un día en el que alguien sospechará algo. Tienes que tener más cuidado- dijo él más tranquilo mientras observaba que la herida no se curaba con rapidez

- No se cierra- dijo ella observándola

- No habrás comido suficiente hoy. Toma

James se mordió el antebrazo y se lo ofreció. Ella bebió un poco a regañadientes. Habían estado practicando y ahora Kate controlaba completamente la succión sabiendo cuándo debía o no detenerse.

- Ya está. Estoy mejor- dijo ella

- Loca- dijo James dándole un beso en la frente

- Mmmmm tenemos un espectador- dijo ella mirando al tipo que había esposado y que les miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas

- Mierda!- gruñó James

Se acercó al tipo a grandes zancadas y lo cogió por la nuca obligándole a mirarle. Entonces, James oscureció los ojos y susurró:

- Ahora olvidarás todo lo que has visto

- Qué demonios sois!- gritó el tipo horrorizado

- Joder!- gruñó James ladeando la cabeza

- No funciona- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- Te empeñas y te empeñas pero aún es pronto. Damon tiene quinientos años.

- Tenía que intentarlo- dijo él

- Cabezota- rió ella

Con un rápido movimiento de las manos, James partió el cuello al traficante y lo dejó caer al suelo.

- Lo siento, amigo- dijo sonriendo

- Ven aquí, James- dijo ella desde donde estaba

- Ocurre algo?- preguntó él

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente

- Ocurre que cuando te veo en acción así, tan malote, me pones mucho- dijo ella sonriendo y arrimando su cuerpo de manera seductora

- Kate, los de antivicio están al caer- gruñó él

- Antivicio? Qué putada!- rió ella

- No es plan que nos pillen follando en medio de esta masacre- dijo él mordiéndole el labio inferior

- Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa en hacer el maldito informe porque me muero por llegar a casa y revolcarme sobre ese cuerpo que tienes- le palmeó el trasero y se alejó contoneándose provocativamente

Media hora más tarde la brigada antivicio se había hecho cargo completamente de la situación. Los forenses con sus batas blancas inmaculadas tomaban huellas y la zona estaba acordonada.

Tras las explicaciones y las felicitaciones ambos se encaminaban hacia el coche cogidos de la mano.

- He convencido a Linus de que el informe puede esperar a mañana- dijo James con un brillo malicioso en la mirada

- Mucho mejor- sonrió ella

- Kate, sabes que debemos largarnos pronto de Los Ángeles- James se puso serio de repente- Has pensado en lo que hablamos?

- Claro- dijo ella- Es una putada irse ahora que tengo tan cerca el ascenso, pero si no hay más remedio…

- No lo hay. Linus se marcha el mes que viene y ya me ha dado el toque- dijo él

- Hablé con él- dijo Kate sonriendo- Y me dijo que podríamos acompañarlo

- Espionaje, Kate?- dijo él cabreado- No has tenido suficiente acción?

- Piénsalo. Seríamos como el señor y la señora Smith- dijo ella sonriéndole seductoramente

- Joder!- gruñó él echándose el cabello hacia atrás- Eso es peligroso.

- Somos inmortales, recuerdas?- dijo ella divertida

- Pero hay explosiones. No podríamos hacer algo más tranquilo esta vez?

- Algo como qué?- preguntó Kate

- Sabes que me gusta la literatura. Había pensado que podríamos dar clases en Italia, en la universidad de Milán

- Eso es muy aburrido. Por no hablar de que no tengo idea de ese tema- dijo ella decepcionada

- Podrías buscar otra cosa que hacer allí- dijo él acariciándole el cabello

- Mmmm… Estudié algo de derecho penal- dijo ella pensativa

- Lo ves?- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante- Podrías dar clases de derecho.

- O mejor aún, podría ser tu alumna favorita- dijo ella besándole los labios con dulzura

- Podrías- dijo James acercándola a su cuerpo

La besó con ternura. Recorriendo sus labios de extremo a extremo con suaves toques con la lengua. Sabía que eso la sacaba de quicio y la llevaba a la desesperación. Cuando sintió que ella abría los labios para tomar más sonrió y la levantó en brazos

- Vamos a casa, pecosa- dijo riendo


End file.
